Past and Future
by Aura
Summary: It's four years after Kagome has returned to the future without InuYasha, she's moved to America where she least likely expected to find anything from the feudal era, more or less her former loves blood brother. Kagome x Sesshomaru Chapter 20 added.
1. 1: Past and Future

Authors Nonsense…I mean notes! Yes notes.

I will say first of all that updates for this will be chaotic because I have another fiction going on at this time and while I wanted to finish that one before beginning this one I really liked this idea and didn't want to rush and ruin something else to start a new thing I liked. For my readers of other fictions: they will be finished when I get time.

I normally don't do fictions that are modern when it comes to Inuyasha, but I wanted to try something different and so this is what formed. If you see inconsistency's they are probably going to be explained but feel free to ask or point out problems and I will do what I can to fix them. Thank you for reading and review if you will J

-Aura

**Chapter 1: **_Past and Future_

The glow was mockingly beautiful, the rays of gentle blue light innocent to the fact that they were the illumination that was cutting deeply into her heart and destroying the gateway to which she had found her first love. The sapphire velvet gleam reflecting off of the tears that were noticeably streaming down her face were forgotten before they ever fell, hand reaching toward the closing portal in a physical response to what she was losing.

"No…" she whispered, voice broken and soft from her anguish. Unable to move forward but unwilling to turn away despite the horror of watching her only love disappear before her eyes. To observe as he turned toward his first love and away from her. In the end Kikiyo had won, she had lived, she had been the one Inuyasha always wanted.

But even if she'd of only been able to keep him for a friend wouldn't that have been better? To have his bad temper and gentle soul as a part of her life? The jewel was gone, her friends were gone, her…no…not hers anymore - Inuyasha was gone, the time travel was over. Her hope was slowly vacating and what was there left in life after an adventure like the one that she had experienced?

If she could have forced herself to take that step back, to overcome the sting to her pride by Inuyasha's decision to stay with Kikiyo, maybe there could have been something -anything- more than what she had been left with…

"NO!"

The scream was futile, as it had been every time that dream haunted her. The light of the alarm clock that was beeping at her just another irritant in what had become her life. Kagome yawned to herself as she forced the memories away, it had been four years sense she left the feudal era and Inuyasha behind her.

She turned the annoying appliance off before pushing the satiny sheets from over her and getting off the bed, scratching the back of her head and moving toward the kitchen to start herself a cup of coffee. The apartment wasn't the best in the large American city of Chicago, but it wasn't the worst either. She couldn't complain other than the lack of light the basements lack of windows kept out. That was why she'd gotten the place so cheaply though, stuff under the ground most people didn't want to rent.

It was better than the dormitories at the art school. Those hadn't worked out well, most of the girls had wanted to drink and party and do everything she didn't care about and it was more costly but sense her grandfather had died and her mother sold the shrine she had the extra money from her mother so she could manage to afford it. Her mother and Souta had stayed in Japan, but there was just too much that reminded her of Inuyasha and the others there. She had taken up art after her time travel ended and gotten a grant to go to the art college here in America as an exchange student.

There was a couple that rented her the basement but they were gone most of the year on various vacations or trips so she had little trouble in the suburb other than having to change the train into the city early every morning for work and school. She had a part time job at the art museum when she didn't have classes so she rarely spent time here either. She set the coffee to making and moved off to get herself a shower as she stretched, taking off the green pajamas she'd been wearing and starting the water.

She waited for it to heat while removing the rest of her clothes, smiling at the steam that had started to rise. She missed hot springs more than anything else from home, she wasn't brave enough to actually take a bath in the tub that she had unsure if the reddish spots were rust or not. She slipped past the shower curtain to lean into the hot water and allow her black hair to get wet, closing her eyes contentedly. The ritual of getting clean always relaxed her. She reached blindly to pick up the 'Spiced Pumpkin' shampoo she'd splurged and bought herself the week before when she was finally setting up the apartment to make it look like it was lived in.

Lathering her hair she started to hum to herself a song she couldn't remember the name of that she'd heard on the radio a lot lately. The dream wasn't forgotten, it would probably never be that, but she'd moved on far more easily than she had previously. Perhaps time really did heal all wounds, at least Bath and Body helped to take her mind off her problems. She should buy stock in the company with as much money as she spent there any given visit. Next came the matching cream rinse and then a body wash that was the scent of Cinnamon Apple.

She continued the shower, washing herself clean before getting out, wrapping her body and hair in matching apricot colored, fluffy towels. She headed back to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and turn off the pot before moving back into her bedroom and opening her closet to peruse her clothes that were clean. Two large piles of clothes in baskets below the hangers and next to shoeboxes on the floor. She'd spent a lot of time with her old friends shopping to try to make her feel better after…the incident - and her gathering of garments certainly showed those many trips for her 'emotional health' as they had called them.

Sadly, she didn't have a washer and dryer for them and she abhorred using the local (washing store), avoiding it whenever -and as long as- she could. Usually she would take the bus into a nicer area to use one of the (aforementioned store) there in favor of the one here that all the local thugs seemed to be attracted too - didn't people have anything better to do. Either way, she would have to wash her clothes soon and remedy the problem. All she had left to wear today that was fitting for work was a small dress that people had made appear asian in style. She never really liked it, too many more memories of home, but she could hardly argue when Eri had picked it out for her and insisted to get it for her the one time she'd visted America. She didn't have the heart to do it when her friend thought she was doing such a wonderful thing.

The blue and black dress was stunning she had to admit, the silk was very fine and the flower embroidery was masterful…it just was too close to what she'd lost. Though she didn't have the time to argue wearing it at the moment, if she wandered into work with jeans and a sweatshirt she might as well turn in her resignation. She found some blue heels that fit the color and put her hair up with a complicated set of butterfly hairpins that had small azure gems worked into their knitting. It all fit together well, she certainly had all the accessories she needed for it. She put everything on the unmade bed and sipped at the coffee before returning to the kitchen to toss a microwaveable breakfast in and move back to the bathroom after having given it a bit for the mirror to clear.

Make up went on first, very light and simple with a bit of light-blue eye shadow to match what she would be wearing today, it didn't take her long to do. Routine set in and she was back in the kitchen to grab her breakfast before using the lipstick. Eating didn't take her long, she had no reason to take her time. That luxury would have meant less time to sleep - which she wasn't willing to give.

The fake eggs and sausage down with the rest of the cup of coffee she headed back to put on everything she'd gathered before. Digging a nice long black coat out of the hall closet, throwing a scarf around her neck, settling a hat on her head and tugging on gloves. She gave a last glance around the apartment to make sure everything seemed okay before picking up her purse and keys. Locking the door on her way out and moving toward the street where she would catch the train as she shivered lightly in the cold wind that had settled over the city because of the autumn season.

She reached the train as it was arriving and made a mental note to set her clock back a few more minutes so she wasn't catching it so close. Moving inside and settling herself on one of the bright orange fake leather seats with a sigh, she needed to start brining a thermos and extra coffee - always so tired lately.

It wasn't long before the train sounded it's horn and the doors closed off the chilly air, moving along it's tracks and picking up speed as it started to speed by the thousands of buildings that helped make up the city, which was at least something to look at until it moved into the underground and all that was offered for scenery was the off-white painted brick walls that framed the tunnels.

Another few minutes passed and the train came to a stop, she showed her monthly pass to the man checking tickets and moved out the electronic doors, heading for the steps that would take her to the street closest to the museum, she passed a few shops and restaurants with hurried steps as she rushed into the main area and back into the heat.

"You really should just get a car." her director said, the woman -Ms. Jacquline Morray- frowning with the sort of concern only a mother could have. "Or at least try to take a taxi if your wearing a dress. Not done your laundry again lately?"

Kagome blushed. Was she -that- obvious? Smiling sheepishly before asking, "how could you tell?"

She moved into the offices and the closet where the workers coats were held.

"You only ever wear skirts or dresses whenever your low on other clothing." the older woman observed with amusement. The director was pretty but you could tell she was in her early fifty's - grey already hinting on the edges of her otherwise brunette hair. A little chubby but not fat, her bright brown eyes however held an energy and vibrancy that wouldn't be notable otherwise. Wearing a skirt and top set that was black and blue and very simple but professional.

"I have to work on that." Kagome commented, "next summer. What do we have today? Did the new exhibit arrive yet?"

"Yes, I have a lot of it in one of the back rooms. But I thought you didn't want to work on the Asian history piece?" the woman was a little careful with her choice of words, but curious about her young likeable worker.

"I don't really." Kagome shrugged honestly, settling some of her things in the locker that had been provided for her use. "I still want to see it though, without other people around."

"Sure…" the director agreed, allowing the nice young lady her space. It was obvious something about her past in Japan bothered her, but she'd always been a hard worker and willing to help so Ms. Morray wasn't about to deny her privacy. She'd open up if she wanted too. "No one else is here yet and I think that the new interns won't be here on time. Sally -bless her old mind- thought that the time was an hour later than normal. Just be back by opening so you can help the patrons."

"Thank you Ms. Morray," Kagome chimed brightly, she did so appreciate the understanding boss she had, smiling at the story about her older co-worker. Sally was a lady that volunteered her time to help set up various events but in the past few months had started to get a little senile. She appreciated it because it reminded her of grandfather but tried to push back the slight dread that it was a herald of her death. Pushing that from her mind she moved toward the storerooms where the new exhibits were held before they were put on the floor.

The old armor and swords were immaculate, the donation of them to the art circles by some eccentric collector had been an amazing act of generosity though she already felt her heart tighten at the various reminders of those times. Walking through the cases that were uncovered and gazing at them, pausing with a small gasp, blinking and rubbing her eyes to try to banish whatever illusion her mind was creating. In a small bin where they put the items they would only display if they had room was Tetsuagia, it's ragged hilt and beaten scabbard the same as she remembered to the detail…how in the world was it here?!

She looked around for other remnants of her days to the feudal era, half hoping to see Miroku's staff or Sango's weapon, moving to uncover the various things that still had tarps over them. Concern for proper action gone in hope of another reminder of the past. Something less painful than the sword that she'd pulled from the proverbial stone for a prince that she was never destined for…

She paused as she pulled tarps off of half of a large sized shrine building. The whole thing had been taken and set into concrete as opposed to letting it fall apart. Pieces were reinforced but there was no mistake, it was the same architecture of buildings as when she had been in the past. She glanced around and picked up a box cutter, removing small twine and taking the rest of the tarps off with a frenzy of activity.

Depictions of combat had been carved as a sort of lattice along the whole outside of the small closed off shrine. There were doors that were closed though there was a chain around them to hold them there was no actual lock which was strange. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the carvings more closely, they looked just like the ones that she'd seen that spoke of Inuyasha's father, a large dog demon in the sky in various forms of combat…it was a little different than what she remembered but it had been four years so that wasn't too surprising.

She glanced back toward the door to the storeroom, she bit her lip finally realizing that she was pressing her luck as to what she was allowed. Then back at the chain, tears forming at the edge of her eyes before she blinked them back and reached for the chain. She had to see if there was anything else that might remind her of what she'd once had. The chain unraveled easily enough and she pulled at the doors gently then nearly fell when they didn't so much as budge. She frowned and leaned back to tug much harder, feeling a barrier she gritted her teeth without thinking and focused her energy to fight against it. Nothing would deny her seeing a possible piece of what had happened to her friends, to Inuyasha.

There was a glow that formed and she closed her eyes against it, not wanting to remember that horrible dream as she then steadied herself and pulled as hard as her muscles would allow. Even with her eyes closed the glow grew to a near unbearable level before there was a popping sound and the light died. She shivered a little then, realizing that perhaps the seal had been there for a reason more than keeping people out. What if she'd just released something on the city? Inuyasha wasn't here now to save her, the well was forever closed.

Then she frowned and wiped her eyes. The well was across the world anyway, it wouldn't do her any good now. She was just being silly and childish, she pulled the door open and then gasped loudly. Completely unprepared for the scene that met her eyes, hand falling limply from the door as her mouth moved but no sound reached it. Nothing could have prepared her for what she'd just done…

**End Chapter**

Wow…I wrote way longer than I thought I would. Nearly 3,000 words! That's a lot of writing for me, boy I got long winded all of a sudden heh. Hopefully I'll be able to keep that up. I am working on the next chapter but I had to do that sorta cliffy, it was just…awesome… Please review, I appreciate all the ones I get and do my best to respond to them the next time I post a chapter once I get them in my mail ;) Hope you like my story, off to start chapter 2.

-Aura


	2. 2: A Blast from the Past

Authors nonsense (er notes)

Continuing to work on the second chapter directly from the first, not much to say past what was said last time. Lets get right to the interesting part J

-Aura

**Chapter 2: **_A__Blast from the Past_

No…she had to be dreaming. Any time her alarm would wake her up and she would be getting ready for work all over again and the day would pass without any problems. She couldn't kid herself though, and it was Inuyasha's brother lying on a sort of dais in front of her. Not a day older than she remembered he was lying peacefully as if he'd been laid to rest. The slight rise and fall of his chest was the only reason she shakily took a step into the small shrine. His armor and swords were placed on shelves in the back of the room for his use, even his clothes were pristine, not even dust had touched a single surface. Some sort of magic had sealed it all off from aging, she had heard about such things from Kaede and Miroku but they were all short and simple. The only person that had been capable of casting such a long sealing had been Kikiyo when she bound Inuyasha to the tree.

Did she seal away the demon lord? Had Kagome finally made the biggest mistake of her life, she didn't have any beads of subjugation to save her from his poisonous claws. Tettsaiga! She remembered when the sword had saved her before and backed up, running to get it before moving back to the doorway. A little more confident about moving further into the odd building this time. How in the world had Sesshomaru walked into the modern world in Chicago! What in the world would she do with him? Would he even wake up?

She swallowed, not really wanting him to wake up, he could take out the city before anyone knew what happened, the modern world wouldn't stand a chance against the demon lord of the west. How would she explain this to her director! If she lived through him waking up she would be searching for a new job if the city was still here. But, if others found him first…it would be worse, so much worse!

She reached down and poked his arm, drawing back though he hadn't budged. She watched him like she might a snake that she was afraid would strike, eyes scanning over his elf like face with a wary curiosity. He was always immaculate but she'd never seen him this close before, the marks on his face did somehow inspire a respect of station, even if they looked like facial tattoos there was almost a subconscious respect that they pressed into mind. His hair was painfully familiar, it was a little lighter than Inuyasha's had been but it was undoubtedly the rare gorgeous silver that she'd only ever seen on the demons then. His clothing was the same though he didn't currently have the upper spiky piece of his armor on the rest hadn't changed, the cherry blossom red on the pure white. Magenta strips still ran along his wrists…wait wrists? When did he get his other arm back? As sure as he was in front of her, he had all of his limbs attached. The long fingers ending in clawed nails.

Without thinking she reached down to the hand that wasn't suppose to be there and touched it as if to make sure it was there, running a finger along the strips that were his birthmarks, his tale covering most of the other arm, as fluffy and magnificent as ever as it rested harmlessly along the length of his body and drifted down to nearly touching the floor. She smiled at that, something about it had always made him more unique, though it had always looked like a boa, once she'd seen him toss Inuyasha across the floor like a rag doll with it she had learned to be wary of such appearances.

She smiled a bit despite the complications soon to come, it had been the first time she'd been able to remember the past without threatening tears. The shock had removed sorrow from her mind, it was a healthy experience to be able to see the past without turning into a sobbing child. Not that she liked it, but she had no idea what she would do. Aware that her precious little time was passing but watching the sleeping demon without having the slightest inkling of what course to take.

"What will I do with you?" she whispered with a frown, she didn't want a confused demon walking about attacking things in the city but she didn't know what she could do. Waking him up would be the first most likely course, but how in the world was she suppose to do that?

She settled her hand on his arm, surprised by how smooth his skin was, demons were lucky they never had to use things like lotions and body creams to keep themselves perfect, they just got off easy. She bit her lip to try to concentrate, waking up the demon lord of the west. She still hoped this was a dream as she started looking around the room for any clue as to how to stop his slumber. Not that she'd tried really waking him, but didn't want to drop to shaking him until it was a last resort.

When no sort of guide or even riddle as to how to solve this problem presented itself she chewed her lip a little more, the bitter taste of the lipstick not even registering with the difficulty at hand. She finally leaned forward and shook his shoulder a little more, which was very little but more than before.

His finger twitched…which made her hop backward and hold the sword in front of her as if it were some sort of awkward shield. When he didn't move again she swallowed to try to remove the sudden cottonmouth and took a timid step closer again, reaching down and shaking his shoulder again, trying to say his name but failing to do it above a whisper.

She glanced back to the storeroom door when she didn't get a response, tapping the side of the dais and then wanting to jump out of her skin when she turned her attention back to the demon and found a pair of slitted golden eyes focusing on her tiredly. Letting out a pathetic 'eep' when his hand wrapped around hers. She was dead…he was going to kill her…this would be the end of her cause of her curiosity and obsession with the past.

He pulled her closer as if she wasn't resisting at all, his voice low and a little broken.

"Water."

He released her hand after the single word, she hadn't heard Japanese in a while but she knew what he wanted…his eyes were already closed again and as he shifted his weight she could hear the pops of protest from his body. He had to be in exceptional pain if he'd been in the strange shrine as long as she believed. Staring with her mouth open at what was in front of her until he started to sit up. Water…get him water, that couldn't be hard.

She flew from the room, having the mind to at least set the sword she'd been holding on the floor, moving quickly back to the break room and water machine, grabbing a cup then pausing to go over to the sink and get a larger glass. Moving from a mechanical subconscious need without thinking about it, filling the glass and moving back to the storeroom, stepping inside and wanting to wilt when she saw him standing inside the small building. Her heart skipped a beat, he should still be weak and unable to move shouldn't he? Her confidence shaken by his mobility she barely repressed the urge to shiver as she moved over and offered him the glass.

He looked at her for a short while before accepting it, sniffing at it and eyeing her uncertainly before sipping it. He finally shrugged and drank it all down before turning to start donning his armor.

"Se…Se…Sesshomaru?" she shuttered, "what happened to you?"

He paused to look at the woman, she was human but at least she had gotten him water without poisoning it. Wasn't she Inuyasha's second mate though? Why would she of been the one to release him? Certainly he'd been tricked by his brother and his first mate, trapped in this silly sort of gravesite, but he would deal with them shortly. This woman though? Perhaps she was jealous and wanted revenge on him for choosing the other priestess. She certainly smelled strange enough…spices, apple, pumpkin, cinnamon, her own personal scent mingled with the perfumes, thankfully not as strong as many of the ones nobility used but she might work in a kitchen…

She seemed honest in her question, which would imply his guess was correct, that his brother had somehow betrayed her as well.

"The half-breed and his priest trapped me here together with the help of several others. I don't want aid with revenge however, stay out of it. I'll kill him myself." Sesshomaru offered coolly, settling his armor in place finally.

"Um…Inuyasha and Kikiyo are both dead," she said softly, uncertain of how he would respond. "they died a long time ago."

That got him to look at her more carefully, the fear was easy enough to pick up the scent of, he was used to that from mortals so it was normal…but she wasn't lying as best he could tell. It was sad he wouldn't be able to exact revenge himself, but she had brought him Tetsaiga, considering she was the one that cost him the sword the first time it was fitting that she delivered it now.

"How did you get your arm back?" she was making conversation when her supervisor could walk in at any time, she had no idea how long she had before she would have to start work. God this was serious and she wasn't going to wake up.

"I went to the underworld and I found it," he explained as if it was as simple as running to the store.

"Oh…well um…" she hesitated, not sure of how to put this, "it's been a very long time sense you were sealed here…and it's hundreds of years later assuming this didn't happen long after Naraku was defeated…"

He narrowed his eyes at that, hundreds of years? It's easy to assume he would have survived that and Inuyasha would have had the possibility but this mortal priestess? There was no way that she could have lived that long…unless she'd been sealed by Inuyasha as well. The half-breed really had fallen to the level of honor that he was afforded by birth if he'd done that to a mortal as opposed to just killing her.

"Well see, there was a well in Japan that connected this time to the past…but after we killed Naraku and the jewel disappeared the gateway that existed there stopped working and the magic had died. That was four years ago here. We're across the world in a new continent and um…things are difficult to explain…" She babbled on for a while before just sort of drifting off.

Perhaps the girl was just mad. Though this place didn't smell of Japan, the air was too dead…as if fires had been burning for years and had ruined it. They certainly weren't near Kyoto where he'd been imprisoned. That much was true. A new continent?

"You are in America," she elected to talk more, she had to find somewhere to put him until her day was over. "Here things are a lot different, they speak a different language and they wear different clothes and you shouldn't just wander around like you are…you could get into trouble."

She swallowed and backed a step as he looked at her again finally at that comment, not sure if she insulted him or not…what could she do? She missed those beads greatly all of a sudden…

"You are familiar with the language here?" he couldn't just walk around being illiterate of everything going on around him, if he really was somewhere else he'd have to use her as a translator until he got back to his lands or found something better to do. He didn't like humans much but she reminded him of Rin, apparently dead now as well, an idea that didn't sit well and he pushed those confusing thoughts aside to the problem at hand. Jaken likely had gotten himself killed trying to save him, otherwise there wouldn't be forgiveness for leaving him for such a period…he put the small imp from his mind as well.

"Yes, I am fluent in English…" she answered, "but right now I am about to start a day of work so I sort of need you to wait somewhere no one can see you."

She would have suggested the shrine of sorts but didn't want him to get the wrong impression, not that the idea of putting Sesshomaru in a closet was more comforting.

"Why would I care if anyone saw me?" he replied as his eyes scanned over the armors and swords in the room, none as good as the two he now wielded. Tetsuaiga had taken it's rightful place next to Tensaiga, Tokijin had been destroyed years before by Naraku's other incarnation.

"Um…people don't dress like that anymore…" she fought with her brain to figure out a way to explain it, moving to at least replace the chain around the doors of the small shrine, at least it wouldn't be totally obvious that she had opened it if someone walked in. "You don't look…like other people…demons don't exist anymore in this time…"

He glanced back to the woman, certainly she was a fool, demons not existing? What was he? A part of her imagination? No wonder Inuyasha had chosen the other one. There might be less weak demons but they wouldn't be gone. His race dying out? Ridiculous.

"I know it has to sound impossible, but if they do exist then they blend in with people every day and they don't know about them…people think demons are just made up nightmares." she tried to convince him lamely. Though that was a spooky thought, demons still being there…but then, wouldn't she sense them? Guess not, she hadn't sensed Sesshomaru, and he had to be the most powerful demon she'd ever met when she was in the past.

"Even if there are hunters and such, this Sesshomaru won't hide away from such lesser beings," he returned, did this mortal really think he would fear so much he would lose his honor and hide away like a half-demon? She had traveled with the hanyou for a long time and seemed rather slow, but this wouldn't be the case with him.

"I…um…crap…" she cursed under her breath as she noticed that her director was standing at the storeroom door and staring at Sesshomaru like…well he was something she'd never seen before. At least she hadn't screamed or run off, but what in the world was Kagome suppose to do? This was bad, she should have slept in this morning…

**End Chapter**

There we go, chapter 2 done. I hit over 2000 words this time too! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sesshomaru makes me giggle, he's got such a huge sense of pride! Best demon lord ever! Anyway, more to come another day, I need sleep in the meantime.

-Aura


	3. 3: Just a Long Moment

Oct 25 2006: Authors notes…um nonsense…notes? Bah! You know what I mean.

Decided to head onto the third chapter today. As I wrote both the rest last night in the late evening/early morning so I guess it's the same day…once I sleep I consider it the next day so matter of perspective I suppose. Anyway right to the story J

-Aura

**Chapter 3: **_Just a Moment._

Make that dream a nightmare. She was going to go to jail -or at least lose her job- and poor Ms. Morray was about to die…

"Kagome? Who's this?" her director finally managed to tear her eyes away from the unnatural man to settle them on her assistant curiously.

She thought he was human?! Kagome's mind reeled as she realized that people wouldn't just assume he was what he really was, excuse, quick!

"He's ah…a Japanese actor that came by the back door. I guess he thought he had a job here today helping with the exhibit. He doesn't even speak English." Kagome explained, thanking god for small favors.

"Oh…" the higher ranking worker shifted her eyes back over to the unique man before her, letting them slide over him as she continued to speak. "Well that makes sense I guess….tell him he's welcome to stay and look around but we can't pay him."

Kagome nodded, unsure of how to translate that but swallowing and rising to the challenge.

"Sesshomaru, this lady is Ms. Morray," Kagome began timidly, then when he didn't respond, continued a little more strongly, "she runs this museum we're in. She said your welcome to spend the day and look around if you'd like…then I can um…offer you a place to stay I suppose."

She didn't know what else to do with the guy…demon…person in front of her. She couldn't simply leave the demon lord to wreak havoc across the world. Hopefully he wouldn't be ridiculous about agreeing to have at least a temporary place of residence.

"Acceptable." He finally nodded with the single word, looking around the building and past the woman - lesser creature she was. Walking toward the door to look around this museum, at least the humans tried to have a semblance of culture.

Kagome opened her mouth after the retreating figure then closed it again, what in the world was she suppose to say to a creature capable of killing her without a second thought? Having a horrible feeling about letting him out of her sight but unable to follow without making his suspicious, she was lucky he'd agreed to wait here for the day anyway. At least he seemed to have patience, that was one thing over Inuyasha that she would need if this situation was going to have any form of good ending.

"He's a really hot guy Kagome," the observation from her boss was as bizarre as the rest of the day, certainly Sesshomaru wasn't ugly but that just clinched the chaotic turn her life had taken in just a moment. "You should go out with him."

"Go…out…with Sesshomaru?" Kagome fought with her brain to get the words to form. Somehow she didn't picture a date with the demon lord going real well. He'd kill her if it was ever suggested, the way he hated humans after Inuyasha's mother…

"Sure, you could use a guy Kagome, it'd be good for you." Her boss smiled and looked around curiously. "what an exhibit huh? Well, you should get your paperwork together and wait to get to work greeting people, the interns finally arrived and all this will be getting moved to the floor soon."

"Yes, sure," Kagome replied mechanically, moving to do as was suggested after her shock of the day, doubting it would ever wear off. She spied the demon lord looking at a painting with his usual lack of expression down one of the halls, amber eyes taking it in intelligently though with no show of appreciation for it's beauty. At least no one had died yet…hopefully when they opened the doors and people started coming in it would stay that way.

High hopes but she wanted to remain optimistic. Settling herself in the office after getting another cup of coffee and turning to a small pile of paperwork to absorb her time til the doors opened. Here it came, day one of being Sesshomaru's new chaperone.

She wasn't prepared for what she would come across an hour later…people were whispering about the authentic new 'hot' actor that was wandering the halls. The rumors varying but at least he couldn't understand what was being said about him, Kagome feared that would be the end of everything if he knew English right now. She would have to find him other clothes sometime very soon for him, she saw her extra spending money disappearing in the near future with what was happening. And how was she going to feed him? What did full demons eat? She hoped it was something akin to what Inuyasha had liked.

She'd probably be sleeping on the couch soon too, she couldn't see him accepting anything less than a bed, but then a couch had to be better than anything from the feudal era. But then she also didn't want to walk in on him partially dressed…

She blushed at that thought as the demon lord himself walked around the corner and started to approach her. She hadn't really thought of anyone as even cute sense she'd left Inuyasha but all the talk today, the shock, the thoughts of him in less clothing, with him suddenly coming around the corner and a stray thought had to agree with her director for a short moment before she looked outside and tried to push the blush away as he walked up to her.

"Um…yes?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm still working but I hope you like the art museum."

"It is surprisingly well put together for a human endeavor. Where is the nearest forest?" he asked after the unexpected compliment.

"Um…pretty far, why?" she asked nervously, here it was…she would die trying to keep him here.

"I need to hunt." Keeping it as simple as possible, the human woman would likely pass out if he went into detail. They never did seem to like blood, the female ones.

"Um…well, we have food here. Want me to take you to the cafeteria?" She offered, hoping he'd agree. "Food has come really far, perhaps you'll find something you like."

After a long pause he finally nodded his accent, stepping to one side so she could lead him. If the human food wasn't suitable he would simply leave then. No reason to travel needlessly. She took him through more of the immense castle they were using for the many pieces of art and into an area that had an array of smells; many of which were more appetizing than had been promised. Meat was definitely in the mix, but he needed something not heavily cooked…leaning down to his new servant to whisper his needs.

Kagome jumped and likely would have slammed into Sesshomaru if he was anyone else and couldn't move gracefully out of the way. She reached up to rub her neck where his breath had brushed it lightly, nervous already by just his presence and not having realized how close he'd been.

Her fear was vaguely amusing given he hadn't had any intention of hurting his only translator that was familiar with the general way that he would need to be taught. Her awareness of his past was reason enough to keep her nearby, she'd be able to explain things more easily. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to give her any reason not to fear him, then she might do something foolish and his desire to keep her around could greatly diminish.

"I um…I can talk to the cook if you'll take a seat somewhere." She said as confidently as she could manage before moving off to the kitchen area. Pausing the cook to speak with them and request a very lightly cooked meat, having to settle for rare steak to avoid seeming too strange. He was already costing her more than she could afford. She got a fair amount of meat and was glad that at least it wouldn't be too much cause she worked here. She ignored the strange look from the cook at all the food she left the kitchen with. She wasn't sure what he might like so she grabbed a lot of everything she could carry before finding him in a corner, at least his anti-social nature was a help right now!

She settled down all the plates with another blush when he didn't say anything.

"I'll get you some water in a moment. Um…I hope this is all enough, I didn't know how much you'd want or what you'd like."

Sesshomaru would eye her for a while before turning to the food, at least she seemed as though she'd be a capable servant - for a human. Allowing her to frown and head off to get him water, sniffing at the meat before mentally shrugging and biting into it without use of the silverware, unconcerned with the strange looks, most people just went back to their daily lives after the glances at the man. Obviously he was very hungry! It was just something else to joke about really.

Kagome was appreciative that American's were so skeptical and made everything into a joke, it was making this a lot easier, at least she wouldn't have to bring him with her after today…she hoped. She settled down a glass of water with ice with an extra pitcher. Watching him eat fairly curiously a moment before realizing and blushing again, clearing her throat to gain her confidence.

"I'll leave you to this then and get back to work."

When he didn't answer she hurried off and went back to helping customers, she shouldn't have been surprised when one of her American co-workers pulled her to one side to talk to her about this new mysterious 'hottie'. God, she really had to be careful didn't she?

"Come on Kagome," Natalie asked, her green eyes staring at her demandingly, brilliant orange/red hair around her face where it always was, freckled face broken into a smile. "You know something about him or otherwise you wouldn't be buying him lunch and looking in on him like you are. Unless you have a crush on him. Then I'll back off."

She was suddenly reminded of her old friends but shook her head, swallowing as she realized if she told her co-worker she didn't like Sesshomaru then it would suddenly spell out loads of trouble. He would suddenly 'be on the market' for her. She blushed at the thought.

"Well, I knew his brother," Kagome whispered back, that much was true at least. "I've always thought he was attractive."

"You lucky girl…" the irish blooded assistant nudged her with a friendly smile. "Probably not for me anyway, old Morray said that he doesn't speak English and I don't think I have the patience to learn a new language for a guy. However cute he is. It's good for you though girl, you should make sure to hold on to one like that. And let me know if you give up on him, I just might take up Japanese."

She'd offer Kagome a wink and nudge her again before heading off to return to work. Leaving the miko to wonder if perhaps she hadn't fallen into a coma and was living in this bizarre dream. The day passed and by the time she was checking out on the time clock at three she had to wonder how she'd managed, at least he made himself easily found in that costume of his and she managed to convince him easily enough to come with her. The ride back to the house was fairly uneventful, the same smart-ass remarks that had been being passed around all day, apparently not many people were original either. At least no police officers thought the swords or armor were real, karma was evening out for her she found Sesshomaru which was horrible luck but she'd had grand luck with the responses to him being here sense.

She walked back to the house with him, digging out her keys and hurrying to get inside, cold in the evening wind even with her coat on, no more dresses to be certain. She would have to try to break into her landlords place and get some old clothes for him until she could make it to the store…she had to drag him to the laundry mat tonight. The dresses had to stop, it was far too cold now for that. She lead him down the steps, glad he at least closed the door as she rubbed her hands together.

"It's so cold!" she protested aloud before nodding toward the couch. "Um…feel free to sit down and make yourself at home. Let me see if I can get you some clothes real fast. I need to go back out and you are attracting a lot of attention in that. I'll be right back."

He just was looking around, his response was the same as usual; absent. She wasn't sure if that was annoying or refreshing, less questions to answer so far, but she knew that would come somehow, the difficulties had just began and her mind was nagging at her about that the whole way upstairs…her luck holding out that they'd left the basement door unlocked and even had clothes close to his size that looked like they hadn't been used in ages. She grabbed a few outfits for him before moving back down the steps, careful to leave everything in place as much as possible.

"Oh, here…these should work for the time being. I couldn't find extra shoes but it'll have to do until we can get to the store this weekend for things. I've been shopping for groceries recently so we just need to go do laundry." She explained aloud more for herself than Sesshomaru. "Could you try to put these on? Here people can't carry weapons around either, there would be a lot of unneeded attention. Can you leave them here for a couple hours?"

He'd eye her but shrug and nod, he could exist without his swords for a short time if it would make things easier, the odd clothing he didn't like but he just took it and started to change. Ignoring the girl as she blushed and headed out of the room. Humans really were odd creatures.

Kagome retreated to the kitchen, glad she bought a lot of meat, checking the freeze and counting things before waiting for the demon to come get her, far too afraid her earlier thought of seeing him unclothed would happen to budge from the tiled kitchen. Thank god the next day she had off and her only class had been cancelled. At least she could get the laundry done tonight.

"Is this it?" He asked as he came into the room. The pants he'd managed to figure out and the shirt was on straight but he still had his tail curled over a shoulder, and she couldn't really detach that. He looked more like one of those homosexual men that were always on TV but that was better than a samurai taken out of a movie or game. He wouldn't know what it was anyway.

"Yeah…good. You ready?"

He stepped aside again to allow her by, the silent response to the question - he was certainly quieter than when she'd seen him - but that was better than 'die weakling!'.

She went to pick up the two baskets, carrying them back to the room and setting them down.

"Shouldn't you change?" the demon lord finally spoke with a question. Reminding her that she was still in the dress.

"Yeah…um yes. Give me a few more minutes." She hurried into her room to change out of the nicer dress and into sweats, not worried what he'd think of her appearance in face of needed heat. Moving back out and pausing when she realized he'd picked up one of the baskets…never knowing what to expect and blinking several times at the kind offer. Grabbing her purse, keys, and change bag before heading back out the door with him. He'd adjusted well so far…not even asking anything about the train or bus she noticed, perhaps she should mention it sometime soon and explain things as they went.

He followed along, looking around with those icy amber eyes as they made their way a few streets into a less kind neighborhood and toward the laundry mat, Kagome coming to stop when she noticed that there were several kids wearing the colors of the local gang outside.

"Nevermind, we should go back." Kagome said quickly.

"For what? Because of some bandits?" Sesshomaru asked, having followed her eyes and responses easily. "Let us go to this place you need to get your clothing cleaned at."

"They're dangerous." She immediately regretted saying that as soon as she had, the demon lord continued toward the building without a hint of concern. She bit her lip and hurried after him when he did, already heading the mocking commentary coming from the group, there was going to be trouble for sure.

"He can't speak English." Kagome said to them as they got closer, hoping she could diffuse the situation.

"Oh, well you can translate for us pretty lady can't you?" One of the larger of the kids asked, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

Sesshomaru was full of surprises for her that day, who would have guessed he would defend her? That poor teenager flew about twenty-five feet from the impact and landed with a set of cracks that made Kagome wince. This was going to be very very very bad!

**End Chapter**

A little more boring than I'd like but I needed to get through some basic situations and explanation things for continuing the plot along. It's difficult to have him interacting with her without making him sickly like so many fictions do - I can't see him being that way really (as the most he ever did in the show was rest and still defended himself when needed…not to mention healed very fast). So I'm trying to make it a slow transition to keep it as real to the characters as possible.

-Aura

I would normally put a place responding to reviewers here, but I haven't gotten any! You make me sad L Please review!


	4. 4: Chains of Blood

December 02 2006: Author's Nonsense

Sorry for the long wait. Went to Vegas for a week in November and have been busy trying to keep up my other Inuyasha fiction before this one. I promised I would always update it before this one so this one has been pushed back some but will be continued! I like where it's going. Many thanks to my reviewers! Hope you continue to enjoy!

-Aura

**Chapter 4: **_Chains of Blood_

The whole scene sort of froze the way you would expect to see various scenes of people gasping in an old horror movie, the way the kid had fallen wasn't too promising for his survival. His body was crumpled, arm under his back at an angel that showed it had to be broken. Blood was coming from his nose and he had a couple scraps along his arms and tears in his clothing where he'd skidded along the ground. Until he moved the fear that he was dead was very real, gasping in breath painfully as he pushed himself up with his not broken arm. The rest of the small gang split, a girl and another boy running toward the beaten leader while the last two stayed their ground, starting at Sesshomaru uncertainly.

"He's on some sort of steroids, back off!" the girl called back to the last two. "He'll kill you. We need to get Joshua to a hospital. Come on!"

Their already waning bravery fell apart at the prompting and they ran toward their friend to help him, the female likely his girlfriend. None of them seemed to want to linger and it was the second time that Sesshomaru had said something before Kagome realized he was talking to her.

"Human." the harsh way his icy voice toned that single word brought her eyes back to his frigid honey-colored ones. "Are you going to stand out here all evening?"

He hadn't even blinked twice at nearly murdering that teenager, Kagome swallowed as she realized she needed to be a little more careful with how she did things. Telling him it was dangerous would obviously work no better than it had with Inuyasha, so much for him being more level headed than his brother. He was just crueler than his dog eared brother had been. She realized he was still waiting when she finally cleared her throat and nodded, moving inside the laundry mat.

The place smelled more like mold than soap, though there was another older man there with a paper on his lap he was the only other person there than the two of them. His soft snores a sign that he hadn't seen a thing that happened outside. They settled the baskets on a small table and Kagome started to sort through clothes and make piles of what needed to be what.

"You can't just attack people like that," she said softly, still uncertain of the old man snoozing nearby. "Strength like yours doesn't exist today. They thought you were on some sort of drug but that luck won't always hold out."

"They were going to hurt you. I can't afford to have my translator somehow injured."

That was all the response that she got, and she didn't really want to press for more at the moment, she would have to find a way to make beads like those that Inuyasha had if she was going to have a chance of controlling him. Hopefully she'd be able to call upon the powers she'd been ignoring the past four years and manage to make herself something that she could use to give herself a small measure of control over the demon lord. In the meantime she'd have to find a way to keep him busy, though the mall was going to be a terrifying experience at least when no one was around he seemed patient enough.

She started the several loads of laundry and settled to wait, watching her new roommate as if still trying to force herself to believe his existence and expecting to wake up being late for work and having to rush. He really was a magnificent creature now that she had a chance to see him up close. His face was as regal as she'd ever seen, she had to always resist the urge to trace that midnight blue quarter moon on his forehead. Any man or woman would kill for hair that naturally perfect, she could be envious of the length and metallic silver color without feeling bad.

It wasn't until she fell back to his amber eyes that she realized he was staring at her back and she flushed a deep vermillion before looking away from him. Why in the world would he be staring at her?!

"Um, is there something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"You were staring at me." He pointed out coolly before turning to look out the window and watch for the troublemaking bandits in the case they decided to return.

She released a breath she'd been holding when he turned away, thank god she wouldn't have to do laundry for a while! She should have brought a book to read or something to do, there wasn't even a chance to really teach him anything with the old man sitting nearby. It was unlikely that he spoke Japanese but she wasn't willing to take any chances with it.

The time passed uncomfortably for her though the lack of activity was a blessing, she was even already folding up the clothes and getting ready to leave before the younger kids returned to the store with a new 'leader'. The old man had already finished and left, no witnesses remained. The previous boy had been replaced by a slightly larger and older teenager with orange/red hair and a set of brilliant blue eyes, the girlfriend of the last unfortunate victim was pointing at Sesshomaru and Kagome swallowed, this couldn't be a good thing.

"That's the old guy." The girl whispered, pointing it out to the eyes of the new leader.

"The guy with a boa?" the guy asked skeptically, then seemed to freeze a little, holding a hand over the girl as Sesshomaru turned to where he could see him. "Natalie, get out."

"But…he…" the girl started.

"Get out!" the older boy yelled. "Now."

The girl jumped and ran out the door, the bell ringing away as the door slammed on it's hinges from winds that had began to pick up outside.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, coldly eyeing the possible new annoyance.

"Um…yeah. Hey kid, do yourself a favor and don't get the way please." Kagome asked as kindly as she could manage, surprised at how familiar the kid seemed but not exactly in the time or place to mention it.

"Wait…" the kid eyed Kagome skeptically, "are you Kagome? The miko that helped destroy the demon Naraku and banish the Jewel of Four Souls?"

Kagome frowned a bit, how in the hell did this kid know about all that.

"You are!" He suddenly seemed excited. "That's amazing, granddad always talked about you when I was a kit! I always figured he made you up, that it was just some story thought up by an old fox's wild imagination. I'm Nirai, Shippou's grandchild."

Kagome blinked in shock, staring with renewed interest at the features that had seemed so familiar. The hair and eyes but much older of course were the same, it was a good version of how she bet Shippou would have looked when he got older. But…weren't demons all dead?

"Is that…um…Sesshomaru?" the teenager asked nervously, apparently remembering the stories very well. "I…heard he was…well evil."

"It is, and I think he's more neutral. What happened to your grandfather?" Kagome had to ask what happened to Shippou if the time had passed and he'd lived that long.

"He died when I was the equivalent of nine, about a hundred years ago or so, my parents came over here during the last war to get sis and I out of it but then they got killed by the local ruler." He explained in such a way that made Kagome dizzy.

"Wait, I thought all the demon's were dead?" she asked with confusion. "How did you all survive?"

"We aren't as common as we were because of hunters and demons like Naraku, so the ones that were left went into hiding and now we're all born in human form and anyone that breaks the silence of our existence is killed." He explained. "If humans found out then we would be in greater danger than we were then."

"Oh…" Kagome said to give a response, mind whirling. So what had happened to Inuyasha, and what about Sango and Miroku's children? Together or separate they had to have had some right? Maybe she'd have a lot of work but at least she could see what the future had brought to her now lost friends. All the new possibilities.

"Care to tell me what the conversation is about?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Yeah…" Kagome blushed yet again as she was indirectly reminded of her rudeness. "Um, well…this is the grandson of one of the young demons I traveled with when I was with Inuyasha. I guess I was wrong about demons all getting killed off. He says there aren't many anymore but that they have to keep themselves hidden and naturally as a result they all took on fully human appearances."

Sesshomaru eyed her as if trying to tell if she was lying, sniffing a bit at the air before just nodding to what she said. If that was the case he needed more information from this young demon so that he could find out more of how the court system had survived. He was in a new land, but it wouldn't take him long to regain control of whatever he might decide too. It didn't sound like any demons now would be worth ruling over really.

"Ask him to write out how the court systems work now and who is in charge in this area. He can help carry the cloths in the meantime." Sesshomaru ordered, amber eyes shifting between the two. Inuyasha's former wench was telling the truth but the other was trying to deceive her somehow. He couldn't afford to remove his only contact so far though. At least the youth knew of him, that was a start.

She frowned, she'd rather not invite him back to her home right away; or order him to just carry her belongings.

"Sesshomaru would like you to accompany us back to my apartment so we can speak more there. He'd still a little new as to how the court systems work here in America and he doesn't know any of the local rulers yet. Could you help me with that?" She asked as sweetly as she could muster.

The young fox grinned some. "For you lady. Sure. This guy scares me but grandpa never spoke anything but amazing of you. Said you saved his life many times; without you I wouldn't even be here. Though it's pretty dangerous for him to be in town without announcing himself. I thought they at least had that common courtesy especially in Japan."

"It's a unique situation." Kagome offered with another forced smile. "Shall we though?"

She'd pick up a basket, relieved that the teenager did the same without being asked to do so. It was going all right so far; at least no one was dead. Now her home was suddenly going to be a haven for at least one demon and possibly Nirai now. It refreshed her memory of those days more clearly than they had been in ages, some were painful, but many were still very refreshingly happy. The experience, however nerve-wracking, was helping her deal with the pain she'd been going through for all these months.

It would be an interesting affair at the very least to see where things would take her. Though she did enough paperwork that she wasn't looking forward to writing down everything that Nirai was bound to tell her about the demon social systems.

**End Chapter**

Thank you for reading so far. I know it took me a while to get out chapter 4 but I have a lot going on in my life so I update when I can. This chapter was to start getting some information going, and to prove that I wasn't keeping the gloves on in the case of Sesshomaru's power. I really enjoy the challenge of writing him with Kagome at full power as opposed to somehow weakened. Next chapter I'll be introducing some more original characters (at least one). I'm looking forward to writing it.

-Aura

P.S. Thanks again for reading.

To my reviewers:

_Vigatus_ - Me too, at least without being sickened/weakened/poisoned/etc. Though I see how hard it is to write him without weakening him now ;)

_Trunks4_ - Yes, and I had planned to use pretty much those exact words heh. Hindsights 20/20 oftentimes in Kagome's case. Just a little carnage. Not too much.

_Erika_ - Thanks for the words, I have gotten myself some reviews. Makes me very happy to have people to respond too J

_Chibirin8 _- Well, I got some plans so stick with me and forgive my long times between chapters.

_Llebrekni _- Fast as I could.


	5. 5: A Demon’s Etiquette

-1December 08 2006: Been a while sense I worked on this fiction; longer than I would have liked. But I really wanted to finish my other Sesshy/Kagome fiction before I worked on this one any further and after a very nifty ending (I think) of my other work with the pair I am moving back to continuing this story as I really enjoy writing it as well.

-Aura

**Chapter 5: **_A Demon's Etiquette_

Kagome had been scribbling away and translating for nearly an hour before she suggested something for them all to drink, hand cramped up and mind a bit confused by some of it…though Sesshomaru seemed to understand better than she when she translated it. Best she could tell the system for demon court was something akin to older styled hierarchy's. Thankfully Nirai said that he was pretty much done and should probably head home but that he would come and visit sometime soon. The young fox demon left after a wave and Kagome was thrust back into the silent time with Sesshomaru as he brooded.

_Guess it makes sense. _She thought as she poured some lemonade into two glasses. _They are a little more traditional as a race if Sesshomaru is a good representative._

"So, let me see if I basically understand." she commented in Japanese as she returned, settling the glass near the demon before taking a seat and continuing after a sip of her own. "A lord of the feudal era was something akin to how an emperor was, and now that is the same but the other ranks follow the lord? A duke is right below and holds sway over the greatest amount of land, then they have baron's that help report to them, and they in turn have knights or warriors of some kind that work for them?"

His amber eyes seemed to burn into her before he finally lifted the glass, not liking the scent but attempting a small sip as she spoke to him. Apparently the drink was acceptable because he kept drinking it slowly as opposed to trying to kill her.

"Something akin to that. Though at any time a lord can choose to give up any one of those ranks and do the duties himself or to pick and choose which titles he gives. There are those that have only knights or even those that hold sway under their own power alone." He replied with his usual unfriendly tone. "I had myself and Jaken. I didn't need other demons to help me control that which was mine."

"So, what does it mean when one doesn't introduce themselves?" She asked, concerned with the fact if she would be woken up one night from some vengeful demon tearing apart her home.

"Depends on the ruler. As long as no demon was offending me openly or getting in my way I didn't particularly care when they were within my realm. Though it seems that the laws have changed with the new requirements of demon survival. From what I understand of the Fox kit's words if someone is in an area without permission or shows their true nature too deeply then they are hunted down by the other demons in the area. Likely also explaining the need for the more ranked system that exists now."

"Um…shouldn't you try to introduce yourself to this ah…" Kagome looked down to check the small list of names Narai gave her. "Malidor?"

"It doesn't really matter." Sesshomaru replied. "If he tries anything I'll make short work of him. I will attempt to contact them when you are able to guide me to the place for court that the Fox kit mentioned. I will not rush for the lesser demons that wander here."

"Right…what if they find you first?" Kagome asked.

"Depends on what they do." He finished the lemonade so she had to smile to herself at finding at least one thing he liked. "That aside, if you have to do the labor at that strange museum then you should get some rest human."

"You could at least call me Kagome." Though when he just stared at her the resolve to insist evaporated and she switched topic quickly. "I don't work tomorrow though, I figure we'll have to go to the mall and find you clothes that blend in better so I can return the ones I borrowed from the neighbors."

"It would be best." He agreed after hearing the newer laws and precautions from both Kagome and Narai.

She breathed a little easier when he didn't protest the need for new garments. She would have to grocery shop too but that could wait until after the other thing.

"Um…as far as hiding goes, can you keep people from seeing the marks of your blood?" she asked a little nervously. Far more frightened of Sesshomaru than she had ever been of Inuyasha, and despite the slight feeling of being a hostage in her own home she was almost grateful for something to give her life meaning.

She wasn't sure if she should feel pathetic by that fact or not.

"I am able to shift them away with effort through it is not something I'll do unless we are outside your home or in view of those that are unaware of demons. Are you going to be all right?"

The strange girl that had tamed Inuyasha often seemed to start just staring at him and he wondered if he'd somehow harmed her psyche with his arrival after she thought that the world of demons was gone to her. Not that he really cared but he needed her capable at least long enough to get him started into the world and until she taught him how to speak the language.

"Oh." She immediately looked down, face red when she realized she'd been staring again. "Yeah I'm fine. Guess even if I don't have to get up early I'm used to being asleep by now. Just tired. Um…I suppose I should give you my bed sense you're a guest. At least until we can figure out a better arrangement I'll sleep on the couch here. Is that okay?"

"Acceptable. I will leave you to rest then." He replied before rising smoothly to his feet and sweeping out of the room and into hers. Somehow it seemed that the demon lord had waltzed calmly into her life and taken it over. She smiled sadly, he didn't look much like Inuyasha but the eyes and hair were a sudden reminder she hadn't truly been prepared for. At least she'd managed to think the half-demon's name without it bringing tears; however strange or dangerous Sesshomaru's arrival had managed to really help her she had to admit.

She dug out a large shirt and some sweats from the pile of folded clothes and changed before grabbing an extra blanket and pillow from her hallway closet, settling herself in bed with a sigh. She didn't realize just how tired she really was before she was already passed out.

**Moving on ahead **_(cause writing her sleeping for a long time would be boring heh)_

The same scene haunted her, Inuyasha turning to Kikiyo as the well closed in front of her and sealed her away from the feudal era forever. She didn't wake right away, instead being haunted by the fragmented images until she finally woke herself with a scream, sitting up completely from whatever had frightened her at the end of the nightmare. It took her a moment to recognize the man standing in the doorway to her bedroom, then another moment to realize that Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his shirt, then a third to blush as she realized that she didn't really mind and look away.

He gazed the room before settling the amber eyes back on the insane priestess, speaking first. "Are you quite certain that you are all right?"

"Um…yes. I just have nightmares a lot." She tried not to sound as embarrassed as she completely felt. "Guess I should get some clothes and get us a shower…well…each…separately. I mean, first you, then me. Not together. Here, I'll show you."

She hopped up from the couch, and her feet immediately got caught in the blanket that was tangled around them from all her moving and struggling in her sleep, the sudden attempt to get up tripping her up. She threw her hands up but cursed herself a moment later when she noticed that Sesshomaru had moved fluidly and saved her from the hard fall to the floor.

_I really have to get a little more quick witted. _She thought_. God I wish he'd of dropped me._

She looked up at his face, her own cheeks deeply magenta after the latest embarrassment. Confused at her sudden attraction to the demon lord, pushing it away with several excuses and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, thank you." she nodded a bit as he settled her back on her feet. "I'm okay."

"Mmm." he returned without much of an explanation but it was likely that he doubted the truth of her statement.

_What in the world is wrong with this human? _He thought as he gazed at her. _She doesn't have any physical injuries, usually she seems fine. She was more sane when I first arrived than she is now. She doesn't seem anymore frightened of me than she did yesterday. It's a wonder Inuyasha put up with her at all._

As his opinion of his brother dropped even further he followed the young priestess into the bathroom and watched as she explained how the shower worked and left him some towels before leaving in the same awkward hurry.

Then he grinned to himself as he realized, the smile dark as most amusement from him tended to be.

_She's attracted to me. The human is below me but certainly makes her at least a loyal servant as long as I don't directly let her know it would never be possible._

He set up the strange bathing contraption the way she'd explained and fiddled with the temperature before concentrating a moment to remove his tail from his shoulder and the marks from his arms and face, shaking his head at the fully human appearance that looked back at him from the mirror. All except for the unique golden eyes, but he was unwilling to cover everything for anyone and that detail would stay if he had to kill a few thousand demons to keep it.

He wasn't too surprised that the human would be attracted to him; it's not as if it was the first time and likely it wouldn't be the last. He knew that his human form was considered attractive by many, it just made sense with the blood in his veins that he would be such a way, but he often forgot about it in pursuit of other, more important, things. He really didn't care to lead on mortals in such a way but at the time until he at least knew more or had other possibilities of a teacher that was better he was best not alienating the human.

Outside Kagome was gathering the clothes she would wear for the day in the frigid weather of the coming winter and shook her head, wondering how stupid or obvious she could be?

_I really -really- suck. _She admonished. _Here I am getting all ridiculous over Sesshomaru, I guess I really should have tried dating more again after Inuyasha. First guy I see that looks anything like him and I'm acting like a school girl again. I nearly fell head over heels in a very literal way. I can't really tell myself he's not handsome but I'm not that shallow. He doesn't have a personality, I can't just like him cause he looks sort of like his brother!_

_But I could just because he is so hot. _She blushed at her own thought and started yelling at herself mentally again at the bad behavior. Finishing up the pile of clothes she was going to wear and turning toward the bathroom when the door opened. Her face returning to the bright red as Sesshomaru exited with only a towel wrapped around him, he'd already dropped the illusion of being a human after the shower (having not wanted to get his tail soaked if they were going into the cold).

"Did I take too long?" He asked more to tease the human, part of him enjoying the appreciation for his appearance even if it was from a mortal.

"No!" She answered quickly, pulling the clothes closer and moving for the kitchen with her cheeks nearly blood red. "I'm…it's fine! Thanks…I'll be out in a while!"

She hurried past and shut the door, leaning against it a moment with a sigh before settling her clothes on the counter. _I have to find him another place to stay! This will never work, he'll drive me to the mental home if I shouldn't be there already._

She sighed a second time as she knew that wouldn't be possible for a while and was trying to resign herself to her sudden new life. Jumping in the shower to get ready for the day ahead of her and the various shopping that needed to be done, wondering how much of a freak she was for looking forward to it a little bit.

**End Chapter**

All right, I know there wasn't loads of plot development but I thought it was a cute chapter with a little information on how new demon court things work for this fiction and the Sesshy/Kagome interaction I really enjoyed writing out. Hope you keep reading.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_GettinHotWithJC_ - Well I hope you don't forget about it even if I don't get to update real often. Hopefully I'll have a little more time now that I've finished my other fiction.

_Gissela_ - Update as soon as I can. Hope you keep enjoying it.

_BlackVampire14_ - Thank you.

_Llebreknit _- I'm not sure yet. It would be sort of funny but it might seem weird after the Shippou grandchild thing. Perhaps later though, not a bad idea.

_Ohio writer _- Glad you like it so far, moving it along when I get the chance.

_Chibirin8_ - Thank you for the support and for the patience, it's appreciated.


	6. 6: Strange Cats

_December 24 2006: Author's Notes_: Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) to all the readers of my little fiction here. Hope you enjoy.

-Aura

**Chapter 6:** _Strange Cats_

Kagome had to appreciate the fact that Sesshomaru was very attractive, his 'more human' form was very much the same the same as he often was though without the longer claws, ears, teeth, and minus the tail. He hadn't gotten rid of any of the markings on his arm or face but he wouldn't quite be the same without them; and as everyone took them as tattoo's Kagome was rather happy with the way things had turned out.

They were outside and hadn't entered the mall yet; as she wanted to avoid the food court as much as possible. She didn't want his senses to go into overload and have him somehow go rabid - a rabid Sesshomaru would be a very bad thing. He seemed indifferent to the cold while she shivered and warmed her hands after convincing him it was safe to enter the glass doors into Sears.

"Why are there so many humans around?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance at the crowds that had gathered in the sales that were being held for the upcoming holiday. Christmas was a big event for the American's and while Kagome wasn't a Christian she could appreciate and be annoyed by how much was put into it. She definitely didn't mind the sales on clothes that she needed at the moment.

"There is a large sale going on because of a festival that the city here holds once a year. It'll make it easier to find things cheaply." she explained in Japanese, having to take a moment to form the familiar words given how long it had been sense she'd had to speak it so often.

He didn't answer and she just rolled her eyes at the demon, the guy was pretty intolerable sometimes, she should buy some sort of scent dogs hate just to keep him away from certain parts of the house. Wondering as she veered toward the regular steps as opposed to the escalator if dog demons marked their territory and grinned at the mental image of Sesshomaru with a leg lifted in a corner of her apartment.

"Men's is this way." Kagome reached out to tug at Sesshomaru's sleeve, pulling him lightly so she didn't lose him in the larger crowd. "Here we go…now then…I suppose we'll have to get you some different things but as jeans are on sale that will be your pants of choice until I get enough cash to buy you something nicer."

Sesshomaru just watched the various humans scurrying about like ants between the aisles, listening to Kagome banter about the clothing but eyeing the room warily as something just didn't smell right. Finally the girl ushered him off to a 'Dressing Room' and gave him a small pile of clothes to try on. She would have to wash these if she expected him to wear them after this, various humans had to have passed them around before, apparently she was rather poor if he had to use clothing donated from several other people.

On a nicer note at least most of them were a lot more comfortable than the ones she had him wearing now. One hadn't even been used by another human before, that set he left on, an unfamiliar black material (black jeans). The shirts he had a harder time with but found one he liked that didn't smell too much of others; a cobalt blue that matched the crescent moon on his forehead. He left that on as well and gathered the others that he found acceptable enough to bring back to her. About 4 outfits by the time he had finished.

Kagome wasn't in sight upon his exit of the small changing area and he sniffed for a while, following her scent to another area of the store. It paused at one of the odd doors with a picture of a circle with a triangle underneath and strange lines coming out of it, the writing next to it he didn't recognize so he started to go inside before one of the local mortals stopped him. They were one of the clerks that ran the shop - or so the shiny plate on their chest was the meaning Kagome had given him. They were waving their hands and motioning at another door with a slightly different picture and half of the symbols of the door his guide had vanished through.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru finally asked but realized that the man didn't speak Japanese at the blank look he got in return for the effort. "My guide is in there…get out of the way."

He started to move for the door in which Kagome had left but the man stepped in his way this time. It was only the sound of someone else speaking his language that saved the clerk from a miserable fate.

"It's a ladies bathroom area." the speaker announced to Sesshomaru. "That's why he doesn't want you to go inside."

The woman was pretty enough for her age, she seemed to be in her late thirties but carried it well, a longer skirt and sweater set with heels on her feet and longer hair pulled back in a simple but elegant style, purple eyes smiling at Sesshomaru.

"I haven't sensed one of your power in ages." She commented in Japanese. "Here I thought most of the high blooded demons had passed away. What are you doing here in Chicago if you don't even know English?"

"My translator is indisposed." the demon lord eyed her, voice bored. "My business isn't your concern cat demon, move along."

"Sorry dear, can't do that. I work here." she purred with a grin. "Besides, I'm sure Duke Belaway would love to hear your business in his domain."

Sesshomaru just turned away from her as Kagome exited the restroom, ignoring the worthless threat and nodding toward her.

"Hey sorry…had to take off for a second." she apologized, glancing over to the other woman. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all." the cat demon replied curtly. "Whoever you are, you should stay out of the affairs of creatures that don't involve you woman. As for you. That attitude will be meaningless when the Duke sends his Knights to drag you before the court. I'll recommend you lose that tongue of yours."

She turned away, heels clicking as her form retreated around one of the aisles in a irritated rush.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked in confusion. _All I did was use the bathroom?! Can't I take a pee without him causing trouble?_

"Court affairs involving my blood." Sesshomaru answered discreetly. "Don't dwell on it, in hiding who they are I doubt there is a rival left for me. Here." He held the clothing he'd picked toward here. "These fit well, as well as the ones I have on."

Kagome paused to look at the new outfit, nodding some to herself as she'd been to distracted by the businesswoman to notice at first. "They look good on you. Shall we go then? You seem uncomfortable."

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded, following Kagome as they moved toward a counter so she could pay for the items in question. Not realizing that they were getting around very smoothly thanks to his natural intimidation - people didn't trust something about his immense aura and that got them a pathway to the head of the line faster than it normally would have.

She had her cheeks dyed pink again as she had to dig out the tags for his shirt and pants and cut them off to pay for them, wondering if he got some sort of sick pleasure out of messing with her. They finished and headed back toward where they could catch the bus that had gotten them here in the first place.

"Nevermind by the way." the insane skirted woman had returned by walking up beside them. "the Duke already knows about both of you and has a rather fitting vengeance planned. The great Sesshomaru…don't seem that wondrous to me. Here you are keeping up on the times with an ex-priestess of all things."

The demon lord paused at the commentary, turning slowly toward the woman even as Kagome jumped back to move between them but was paused at one of his outstretched hands.

"Cat." Sesshomaru's voice had barely changed, though it wasn't bored and that edge alone was enough to let the woman know she was pushing her boundaries. "Speak to me again and I'll kill you. Speak to my guide again and I'll kill you. Threaten her or be somehow involved in any harm that befalls her and the same applies. As far as myself, you are not a match for this Lord. Nor are any within your city. Tell your beloved Duke to come see me himself instead of sending a worthless wretch such as yourself."

He turned after he'd had his say, moving Kagome along with him until she started consciously walking on her own, not getting any replies or comments as he had expected from the woman. It wasn't until they reached the bus stop that Kagome finally spoke to him again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Aren't you declaring war more or less?" Kagome bit her lip as she pondered possibilities.

"Not really. Strength is what defines us, not these empty threats and weak attempts to intimidate. He's been challenged, he either rises to it or loses the position he held. Replaced by myself until such a time as another of the local Lord's choosing can retake the position or I simply give it away. I won't play games like a pup still under his mother's care, that is what they do here."

"I just wish you wouldn't bring me into it." Kagome sighed, remembering what the woman had said. She was to be taking part in some sort of ironic vengeance. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

"They will die if they involve you." Sesshomaru stated calmly, simply. That was all there was to it.

She just nodded a little, it was hard to say 'thank you' to such a comment, though his backing her was certainly something that made her feel a little better about it. If what she was starting to understand about this whole thing was true then the most powerful demon currently still alive was her temporary roomy for a while. It was just so confusing.

The two were quiet on the trip back to her small apartment, the upstairs landlord couple was still away and she hoped they would just be gone through the holidays so she had more time to get Sesshomaru at least a little more acuminated with society.

She settled the bags on the floor next to the couch and flung herself down to stretch out comfortably, she loved her couch - it'd been a little more expensive but the comfort made it worth the extra couple hundred she'd dished out for it.

"Ah home, just glad we don't need to go out for the rest of the day. Some time off is much more fun when I get to just lay down and appreciate it." Kagome knew she was mostly talking to herself but she was happy for it nonetheless.

She'd closed her eyes and turned her head some as she picked up a small vanilla scent mingled with something else she didn't recognize. She hadn't bought any of those scents in her candles lately, nor had she left anything burning when they went out earlier…what in the world was causing it then? She hoped nothing upstairs was burning in her landlords apartment - had she been wrong and they were back?

There was the slightest pressure from hands tracing her skin as they pressed under her shirt, causing goosebumps to appear on her otherwise unblemished complexion. She wasn't prepared to see Sesshomaru's face near hers as eyes popped open at the sensual touch, or his face moving closer to her to touch soft lips to her slightly chapped ones, parting them just a fragment with his tongue…

**End Chapter**

Whooo, okay. There is an explanation for the above cliffy but as it is a cliffy you will have to wait. Heh, that's the way the Christmas cookie crumbles. Anyway, Happy Holidays again!

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Chibirin8_ - Mmm, I couldn't see Sesshy asking if the clothes were good looking or not so I sort of didn't detail it out overly much. But the thought of her going over a small fashion show with him is funny by itself.

_Hakkai-my-youkai _- well we all love Sesshy for being the arrogant prick with a soft-side that he is, it just makes sense to me that it takes much longer than a day or two to even start to work with a personality like his, sooner or later I plan to have him go a little lighter on Kagome. Though probably no one else.

_Llebreknit_ - Um…Happy Holidays! Wheee!

_Lil mutt face grl _- Wait no more!

_Animewiz _- Heh, doing what I can to keep it as 'realistic' as possible.

_Vigatus_ - At this point you are suppose to feel a bit sorry for Kagome. Sesshy's attitude will eventually lighten some.


	7. 7: Electrifying Lure

_December 26 2006: Author's Nonsense: _I figured that it would be unkind of me to not continue my story after the end of the previous chapter. I may be moving the rating of this fiction to Mature sometime in the future but I don't know because I've never really written anything worse than what this chapter contains. Moving on though.

_End of chapter 7:_

_There was the slightest pressure from hands tracing her skin as they pressed under her shirt, causing goosebumps to appear on her otherwise unblemished complexion. She wasn't prepared to see Sesshomaru's face near hers as eyes popped open at the sensual touch, or his face moving closer to her to touch soft lips to her slightly chapped ones, parting them just a fragment with his tongue…_

**Chapter 8:** _Electrifying Lure_

Kagome watched from a shock induced temporary mental faint as the demon lord pulled her closer with the arms that had so gracefully snaked around her, the warmth of his body and the electric thrill that accompanied the confusingly gentle touch of his lips. She had the vague thought of how marvelous he tasted before one of his hands moved up to cradle her head, fingers curling delightfully into her hair and massaging the back of her head even as he deepened the kiss, his other arm tightening behind her back as she let out a barely audible moan in return for the unexpected attention.

Her hands moved of their own accord, one seeking it's way to deftly start unbuttoning the shirt that he'd adorned so shortly before…wanting to feel flesh as opposed to fabric on her fingertips. Her other arm reached up to hold his head in reflection of what he'd done to hers. She was moving again but the lethargy that had originally held her was turning into a euphoric lull, taking her mind further and further from the logical thought of what was happening and into the pleasurable promises of what Sesshomaru was offering her if things proceeding as they were.

The scent of vanilla in the air was the distraction when he pulled back for a moment, eyeing her with a ravenous desire that made her heart flutter and she paused to consider what was happening when her hand met with his now partially bare chest where she'd finished opening it's front. She withdrew from the skin contact as realization of exactly what she was doing crashed with a frightening certainty to her now clearing head.

"W…wait…Sesshomaru…" she breathed, cursing herself for partially wanting the burning line of kisses he was leaving on her neck. Forcing her voice to be louder without intending to yell. "Sesshomaru…stop."

The demon lord drew back and his hair was a little disheveled, his shirt half off one of his shoulders and the intensity in his eyes still startled her, though her call seemed to have gotten through to whatever had taken hold of him and the amber started to bleed red from the outsides and she pulled herself back from the sudden dark aura that took over the lust that was emenating from him. He growled deeply as he pushed himself to a standing position and rushed out the door, leaving a very uncertain Kagome staring at the open door after the dog curiously. He'd dropped her and she'd slid to the floor more than fallen, too taken aback by what had just occurred to be concerned by that…what in the world had gotten into Sesshomaru?

She raised one hand to her lips and the other to her chest in shock, trying to calm her breathing and the threatening hysteria as she closed her eyes.

_I did not just make out with Sesshomaru…I did not just feel him up…I did not have serious thoughts about having… _Even her brain didn't want to hit the word. _Sex with him…this is all a dream…it's all fake…he didn't do that…it isn't happening…I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine and I won't be…sitting on my floor trying to forget how good that felt._

She pinched herself harshly and winced, opening her eyes and leaning back in a defeated way against the side of the couch, shivering a bit from the memory of his claws teasing her spine and his tongue…

She forced her eyes open again and stood up, brain foggy again she stumbled a bit and shook her head…trying to remove the thoughts that lingered from her argumentative mind. That vanilla…it was starting to grate on her nerves…she stumbled a bit and found a small incense burning in her bathroom, a small layer of smoke escaping when she opened it. She coughed at the overwhelming smell, noticing the small almost after scent - for lack of a better word in her stupor of that scent she didn't recognize. It actually smelled rather wretched when it was so strong and she moved over to grab the incense and put it out in the sink, coughing and moving to open the bathroom window to help it clear…screw the cold her restroom was always going to stink of vanilla after this. She shook her head and moved back into her bedroom, head spinning and she was vaguely reminded of the times as the dentist when they gave her laughing gas and the world would turn upside down even if her body wasn't.

"What the hell was that…" she coughed again aloud, moving along the wall to head for the door. "Sesshomaru…where did he run off too? Why did he do that…no I don't want to think about it just yet."

Yet her imagination wasn't agreeing with her and in her woozy state it was running wild with all the things she could have been doing with him at the moment in vivid detail. She growled to herself as she leaned on the doorframe, far too warm for what her apartment should have been. Did he have to make her so damn…hot…she settled her forehead on the outside of the house and sighed at how relieving the cold was, resisting the urge to chase after the demon lord and do all the naughty things that were playing out in her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with me…" she whispered in amusement before she settled down to her knees in the snow, the cold was a relief to the heat evading her body. The fever and the erotic dreams that accompanied it's sudden arrival with the odd events of the day made her giggle a bit before she passed out slumped outside the bottom of the steps that lead to her basement apartment, clothing getting soaked with the snow melting from her body's great temperature.

**Scene Switch**

Sesshomaru stalked away from the humiliating scene with all the dignity that was inherit in the blood he so proudly carried, despite the fact that he'd just been tricked into touching that mortal intimately, into nearly…mating with that…that lowly priestess. His eyes still ran red and the marks along his wrists and on his face were more defined than they were before, only through his centuries of practice did he keep the rest of his demonic nature sealed away in his humanoid form. A measure of the anger stemmed from his own mistake to not recognize the pheromones hidden away in the innocent scent of vanilla that was clinging to the human's apartment.

The scent was something that drove any demon to the edge when it came to…more carnal instincts, he had certainly been sleeping far too long to allow himself to fall that far into it's trance to nearly take that girl…if she had waited too much longer to protest he wondered how deeply his control would have taken him.

That thought only put a small scowl on his otherwise unreadable face, he had someone to kill for that little stunt, the scowl turned a little backwards when a voice addressed him. How kind of the person to appear for him to finish off sooner.

"Here the fox kit described you as formidable. I didn't even think that trick would work according to how you were described and you nearly deflowered that poor little priestess within moments." the mocking voice only drove home the insult. "Guess your senses are more powerful…urges to mate with humans too…that seemed to always be a weakness with the mutts."

The demon lord turned icily to level a cool glare at the strange man calmly having a laugh at his expense. Black dress pants and a white shirt with a tie but without a matching jacket for the suit-like attire. He had a cane in one hand that was a concealed weapon of some kind though Sesshomaru couldn't be sure exactly how it was hidden it was a natural sense from years of battle that alerted him. The way the man held the cane, the strange sort of extra weight it seemed to hold, all sort of subtle hints.

"Rats should stay in the gutters where they belong." Sesshomaru replied, a finger twitching as he resisted the urge to try to pull a sword that wasn't there. This creature might have given Inuyasha a challenge but if this is what was considered a lord in these times then his race had fallen far indeed.

"I'd rather not join your mind this evening." The fellow returned with a wide-grin. "Though it's good to know your nose isn't so weak it couldn't pick up my bloodline."

"Weak." Sesshomaru interrupted, a streak of light reaching out and disarming the cane from his hand with a sweep of his wrist. It was a mere moment later when he'd reached his would-be opponent and had acidic claws lingering dangerously just under his chin. "Now then…you aren't the cities leader. You aren't nearly gifted enough to call yourself a duke. Who is he and where does he live?"

"I can't tell…"

Acid dripping suddenly down his chest, easily burning through the fine fabric and sizzling into his skin painfully as the rat hissed and tried to pull back only to feel the claws start to sink into his neck.

He froze then, eyes widening as the pure power of Sesshomaru's aura washed over him, he realized that it wouldn't mean a thing to this strange new demon to just murder him and be done with him if he wasn't willing to tell the information.

"He…he…Duke Belaway lives somewhere in a mansion in the east suburb of town. He owns the Hallim's business there…it's some sort of financial firm. Usually he holds meetings for the court in a back entrance. You can reach it from a red outlined doorway down the alley behind the building…" he ranted as soon as his life was on the line.

"You come near me or my current translator again and I kill you. I know your scent now…make no mistake in thinking that your petty tricks would help you escape my wrath. I never want to see you again." Sesshomaru then dropped him, immediately dismissing the creature to head back toward Kagome's…the pseudo battle had roused his adrenaline enough that he had the willpower to put the urges he'd been having to rest and while he had no intention of staying in that place after the uncomfortable exchange it would be just like these fools to go after the poor girl helping him.

_Wait a minute? Poor girl helping me? _Sesshomaru shook his head. _I suppose that scent bothered me more than I want to admit. I'm simply repaying the debt I owe for this foolishness of my relocation in time. The mortal doesn't deserve harm for my battles._

He rounded the corner and resisted the urge to frown when he saw her crumpled at the bottom of the steps, he couldn't say what reaction the airborne drug would have on the mortal. It didn't seem good, and while her breathing was heavy he could smell the fever on her. He sighed and moved down the steps to pick her up, a little surprised that a human could get that warm and survive he eyed the open door and scented the house, at least her passing out with the door open had aired the house out enough that he could enter without losing sanity for a second time.

He sighed and moved in, closing the front door and twitching a bit at the scent still permeating the bathroom as he took her to her bed and settled her inside it, knowing he needed to burn the fever out from the very old days when he'd learned fairly basic first aid. Certainly there would be differences between demonic physiology and human but he really hadn't a clue how else he could take care of her but make her as warm as possible. He moved and closed the door to the bathroom, he wanted to shut that window but wasn't willing to risk a deep breath of the problem that had started this in the first place. It needed the extra time to air but that left him with figuring out how to keep the damned priestess warm, she certainly was a piece of work.

He settled an extra two blankets from the couch and a wet rag from her kitchen on her forehead, taking some sort of odd clear beverage she'd called 'soda' out and pouring some. She'd mentioned one day in her incessant ranting that she drank it when she wasn't feeling well and fluids were another basic of most medical problems. He tilted her head back and gently poured some of the liquid down, slow and careful not to choke her but managing after a couple of 'spills' to get her to swallow some. She groaned in some sort of complaint after about half the glass and he settled it to the side table, looking at her in aggravation.

"Stupid frail mortal…not even well enough to tell me how to take care of you." he muttered as she seemed lost in whatever dreams were haunting her in the fever. He resigned himself to laying next to her, recalling his tail and draping it along her for the added insulation but remaining on his back and on top of the covers; the chilly air didn't bother him nearly so much as it would the infuriating girl, all he could do is wait and hope she'd recover in a few hours. If not he would have to seek help for her somehow…not that he had a real idea of how to do that either. His uselessness and misunderstanding grating at his nerves, she taught him how to do many things but not what he should do if some sort of emergency arose to her. He'd have to remind her of how weak she really was once she got better.

**End Chapter**

Okay I loved writing this chapter, it was a lot of fun and I did explain the somewhat out of character ness of Sesshy and Kagome both. I don't care if you don't like it, it was fun! Heh. I do really hope you enjoy it as much as I did working on it however. Well, off I go. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow but at least by the end of the week. Crosses fingers

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Darktemp_ - It wasn't mean! It was clever and made you wanna see the next chapter! Happy Holidays! innocently

_Lil mutt face grl_ - Aw don't cry! Stop crying this instant! pets see I updated offers a cookie feel better?


	8. 8: Bizarre Mornings

_December 26 2006: Author's Nonsense: _I really enjoyed working on the last chapter and wanted to move right on to this one pretty badly. It was urging me to do it because if I finish it it'll knock my fiction to over 20,000 words. Yay me. I'd say that's nifty for 8 chapters. But here you go.

**Chapter 8:** _Bizarre Mornings_

Everything was a blissful fog, her night had been full of the strange dreams but she couldn't really say she didn't enjoy them, she didn't remember exactly what had happened but everything seemed so peaceful and wet…

Her eyes fluttered open when she realized she was sweating so heavily by the piles of blankets that had been heaped on top of her, she had vague recollections of falling asleep in the snow and that at least helped her believe she hadn't fully soaked her legs with just her sweat. The room was dark and something was against her right arm so she struggled to get her left free of the covers and shivered a little as her arm protested the change from humid to room temperature despite the fact that it also was a relief she shivered in spite of herself.

It was when she laid her hand on the long soft fur of Sesshomaru's tail that she yelped in horror, a few more of the vague memories and fevered dreams coming together in her fragmented psyche. Just what -had- she done the night before!? A blush crept up her face and it would make a tomato envious if it wasn't for the darkness in her room, only the soft neon red glow of the clock on her table offered her any light and it was so weak that the little four am that sat there just bothered her despite it's innocence to her confusion.

She froze when the demon lord moved, wishing she could shrink into the bed and trying to relax, maybe she could pretend to be asleep and not think about him so close to her.

"Kagome?" His voice was softer than usual, he was still waking so apparently the cold act hadn't kicked in yet…or because they had…she bit her tongue to sharply stop that train of thought. "Are you okay?"

She figured he had to know she wasn't asleep.

"Um…I guess." It was honest at least.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he found himself asking but allowed it, if she wasn't well he didn't have a translator…he also needed to find out why exactly all demons spoke Japanese.

"I'm sort of hungry and thirsty." Kagome said awkwardly…"but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to know. "What happened last night, exactly? I had a lot of…um…strange dreams…and I think you really were kissing me before then. How…how far did it go exactly…?"

"I have to apologize for a mistake in my calculations. They broke into your apartment and set a sort of drug for demons burning inside your bathroom. It makes us think less than rationally and pushes us toward a single train of thought. We kissed and you stopped me before more occurred, I managed to retain enough control to leave the premises. By the time I returned the drug had left you in some sort of fever sickness so I laid here because you needed the added warmth. Nothing else occurred." He stated it all seriously, his voice cold and perhaps with a bit of a spark of annoyance.

"Oh…thank you for taking care of me then…" Kagome said, still too surprised to offer anymore questions about the details, not wanting to really know and just to pass it over. "Well, the room seems to be pretty stifling even other than the blankets…I didn't remember teaching you to use the thermostat. If you'll get me that food and something to drink I'd really appreciate it."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh at this fragile woman, nonetheless he was stuck with her for the time being. Perhaps he could force another demon into his service as a translator until he learned the language, this mortal reminded him of Rin but she had no real purpose in his motives. He hadn't brought her back to life…she wasn't his ward once their agreement was over. He headed out wordlessly at her request for sustenance, at least if she was healthy then she managed to survive on her own.

She retreated from her bed after his exit, she wasn't going to tell the grand Sesshomaru that she needed to tinkle, instead moving to her bathroom and shaking her head at the window still being open…she needed to add heating bill to her list of things to explain. She shoved the window closed and did her business before returning to the warmth of the bedroom. She was changing out the sheets and blankets given she didn't feel like laying in her own sweat now that she was apparently 'better'. She still didn't remember everything, but she didn't really want too. Instead she changed her sheets and then tossed new blankets onto the bed with a small smile at the idea that Sesshomaru chose to take care of her instead of killing her. Though she didn't want to remember whatever it is they had done.

He returned with a small bowl of soup and some sprite…he didn't bring crackers but she doubted this was the time to comment on that small detail. Instead happier to start drinking the soup…she didn't really mind that he'd left out a spoon as well, more concerned with her sudden appetite and her body's need to get the food.

"Might as well stay up as I have to work today, I switched out the sheets so if you want to sleep you are welcome." Kagome offered.

"You aren't going anywhere when you could still be suffering from some sort of side effects." Sesshomaru told her as he stood nearby dispassionately.

"I have to go to work or I lose my job and we can't pay for all of this." she motioned around the room but meaning the food and apartment. "There isn't a choice in the matter."

"You can miss a single day." Sesshomaru wasn't backing down and his tone should have made that clear to the infuriating female. "I'm sure I can convince them that not allowing you time to recover would be a mistake."

_Shit. _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the demon lord. _I suppose an inch doesn't mean a mile. I should have realized that he is still a heartless killer even if he took me out of the equation. I definitely won't have a job if he starts threatening my boss._

"I'll be fine." Kagome scoffed her fever and memory loss away nonchalantly as possible. "I am already feeling better and if I at least show up and am not feeling well then my boss will let me go home early. Ms. Morray is understandable."

"Then use that phone device and tell her you are ill." Sesshomaru's reasoning was starting to bug her, she had chose to teach him about all the wrong things.

"I will try." she compromised. "but if I don't get through I am going into work. I won't lose my job over something this trivial."

"You will succeed." Sesshomaru shrugged at her, motioning to the phone next to her bed. "I am not allowing you to leave here until I am assured you aren't at further risk."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, getting tired of being pushed around by this pompous ass, she was about at the end of her patience with him. "I am going to work. Because if I don't then we both get tossed on the street and neither of us have a place to live and I die in the cold and you still don't have a translator."

She thought she might have one upped him but he moved in the way of her closet as she went to get clothes, she gritted her teeth at the action and he could sense the anger starting to rise from her at his getting in her way. The human really was impossible, here he was lowering himself to actually take care of her and she had the nerve to refuse when it was her health on the line? It was a fluke of nature that the mortals ever got control of the world in the first place.

"Get out of my Sesshomaru. I will be going to work and you aren't going to stop me." She announced and then immediately regretted the challenge that she'd invoked. Still, she was tired of being pushed around. She moved to go around him and was paused instantly when he grabbed her arm. The claws easily could have sunk into her skin and poisoned her or left her scarred, but he had taken the care to not so much as scratch her delicate wrist, his strength more than enough to stop her without even putting effort into his grasp.

She frowned at that, another reminder that this man could kill her at any moment…making her swallow a bit. It was early but she'd caught Ms. Morray early in the office before this…the falter in her resolve ended when he went to pull her back to the bed and her anger flared again, leaving him drawing back a steaming hand for his trouble. Her emotions had run deep enough that she'd called out a moment of her purifying powers and then she continued to the closet, pulling out the clothes and refusing to smile at the small victory. Having a feeling that it was going to be short-lived.

The silence that evaded the room while he stood there was almost too unbearable for the cheery museum curator and Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him after scarring him for his trouble of probably saving her life the night before.

"Could you leave so I could change?" Kagome asked, finally daring to speak and looking up toward him. Hiding her guilt at the small red burn mark on his palm and the insides of the fingers on his right hand…she had done less damage than she initially believed but that was both a relief and a problem. He was healing her only real offence against him right before her eyes.

"No." Sesshomaru stated coolly. His tone returned to arctic by her display. "You did say you would call before continuing this fruitless charade."

She looked back down, unable to keep the gaze of the demon nearby. He'd actually been kind to her…finally…even above civil to try to take care of her and she'd responded with a childish need to be in control the one time she shouldn't have bothered too. She couldn't just back down as she had valid reasons as well, but he was right…she should have at least tried to keep her proposed compromise before she assaulted him.

"I'll try to call her." Kagome conceded after a long moment of avoiding his unwavering stare. She'd just undone any chance of actual friendship…she let the phone rang and both cursed and cheered as Ms. Morray picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sorry to bother you Ms. Morray."

"Oh, Kagome dear…it's pretty early but I was up working on some papers. What can I do for you dear?" the managers voice asked kindly.

"I um…got a pretty bad fever yesterday cause I fell into a snow bank and got soaked. I was out in the cold for an hour or so before I made it home and I'm feeling a lot better but I wondered if it was okay if I called in sick today."

"Kagome, you really are a dear girl." the other woman laughed. "Don't you watch the news or look out your windows? It snowed about fourty-five inches last night and it's still snowing outside. Everything in the city is closed, including the museum. Only hospitals and a couple pharmacies are open to the best of my knowledge, they keep telling everyone to buckle down because it'll probably be a couple days before the streets get cleared. The museum is closed until the end of the week because the snow caved in one of the warehouses and damaged the heaters, they are expected to be fixed until next week starts. You have a whole week to feel better but thanks for calling and trying to let me know. If you really need anything from the store you have my number."

"Oh…" Kagome felt the blush as it started to creep up her cheeks. "Well thank you Ms. Morray, you have a good week then. I'll see you next Monday."

"Goodbye dear."

Click.

Kagome swallowed as she hung up the phone…here she was about to apologize to Sesshomaru again…she suddenly felt like the bad guy in this little twisted friendship and she knew that was bad when it was him at the other end.

"The museum is closed until the end of the week…it was all a moot argument. I…I'm sorry I burned your hand…" Kagome paused, chewing her lip nervously. Not hungry anymore but still a little exhausted from the strange sickness, odd memories, lack of much sleep, and the dizziness that was plaguing her heels. Her life was careening out of control and she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do anymore, her pheromones were still all sort of strange as a result of whatever the other demons had used and she just shook her head and sunk down onto the bed. Trying to crush the urge to cry.

Sesshomaru just watched the strange girl get even more abnormal as anger drained to be replaced by some sort of depression…what the hell had the demons done to her…he had to hunt down that cat demon at the clothing store and kill her too. Just for having to put up with this.

"So are you going to rest now?" his voice was still cold and she winced at it.

"Have I ruined all chances that we'll be friends?" Kagome asked weakly, looking at him with the pathetic puppy eyes that Rin occasionally used on him to get him to do things like pick flowers. How dare she steal Rin's look…more or less so successfully. He wanted to tell her they never had a chance in the first place, demon lords don't need human's for friends, but he could level that cruelty on her once he'd traded her off for another translator. He shook his head negatively instead.

"No, your lack of common sense just grates my nerves." he quipped. "Now lay back down or I'll put you back into your bed myself."

"Are you threatening me again?" Kagome snapped, ire raising already despite the recent sadness and stepping up to him.

He considered her with the same neutral expression he always wore, before allowing a small smile to crease his lips. "A promise. Would you like me to bed you human?"

He got the exact reaction he was expecting and hoping for, the blush grew more distinct on her face and she stuttered a moment before frowning. "I'd never let you take me to bed Sesshomaru. It's put me to bed…you pervert."

"You were the one having sex dreams involving me as I recall." he took a step forward, baiting her to back up into her bed…this girl was at least easy to control with her silly human emotions when it came to her attraction to him. She'd fight it to the bitter end and he could use that to control her when needed.

"I…I…only because they were after you…" Kagome was losing and she knew that line wouldn't work. He was backing her into the corner and she wasn't quite ready to rise to the occasion this time. She backed until she hit the bed and then rushed back under the covers. "There. Feel better?"

"No reason to be contemptuous," Sesshomaru remarked. "Do you still require my warmth or should I take my leave to your main living area?"

"Just go." Kagome complained, putting a hand over her eyes with a mutter to herself. "What have I gotten myself into."

He heard but left it alone. Instead leaving her to rest as was the intention all along. Were humans really this easy to string along? His race certainly did have some dense members if they fell to people like her…he scowled when he realized he had smiled at the thought of her…there was certainly something wrong with him. He didn't react pleasantly to the thought of humans, except Rin, but she had been his daughter, his ward, much like Kagome…but he certainly had never kissed her and definitely would have never considered mating her. He twitched his fingers and itched to hold his blade again, screw the rules in mortal time. He went to the closet where Kagome had stored his armor and weapon and took out the Tensaiga, glad to have it's familiar feel in this alien time. He would likely need it before the battles that would follow his torture of the rat and the following take over of the area that would be his in the future.

_Why exactly do I need this area though? I could simply return to Japan and retake my rightful place there. What is tying me to this city?_

**End Chapter**

Wow, that was much longer than I thought it would be but I again had loads of fun working on it. So much so I'm up until nearly 5 AM getting it done. I am getting to bed after this post cause I am in serious need of sleep but thanks to all my readers. I am trying to make Sesshomaru slowly turn into less of a jerk, but well…he -is- a jerk so it takes a while, and Kagome's little stunt didn't help her case. snicker I thought it was funny though. Anyway I really enjoy this fiction and hope you do too.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _I always appreciate reviews but as I'm adding this chapter shortly after I did the last one I haven't had the time to receive any just yet so all replies I have will be in the next chapter (assuming I get reviews before I write the next one - I hope).


	9. 9: Friends Arrival

_December 26 2006: Author's Nonsense: _I realize it is later the same day as my previous posts but I really enjoy this fiction and wanted to continue to write it. I don't really proof-read heavily and my grammar sucks (this I know) so I'm thankful no one has heckled me about it. Nonetheless I'm going to be moving this right along, thanks for your continued support.

**Chapter 9**: _Friends Arrival_

Kagome stretched comfortably the next morning, realizing just how much she'd missed the comfort of her bed after having taken the couch for the past several nights. Not that she didn't like her couch but a mattress would always win out on the scale of fluffy good dreams. She curled fingers into the downy comforter that was draped over her half naked form. Stretching her arms out and arching her back as her mouth opened with a long yawn, feeling immensely better now that her room was dog demon free - however temporary that would be. She scratched her head, messing up her long black hair even further. Sitting up and stretching again before glancing to the 9:00 AM gleaming from her small radio alarm clock.

"I miss my room, it's a good thing we have enough groceries to last us a while. Hopefully we'll be able to get out in a couple days for more supplies." she talked to herself to help her plan the day. "I need to get him a job so he can at least help pay for everything. I can see it now. Sesshomaru the store clerk. Buy this or die."

She smirked at her mental movie of Sesshomaru threatening some hapless teenagers to force them to buy whatever goods he might sell. Waltzing to her closet to look at her choices for the day around the house, picking out some shorts and a longer t-shirt along with some undergarments to move for her shower, it should have warmed up enough by now that she could get clean after the sweating session of the night before. She would have to borrow the laundry facilities of her landlord and lady but she'd just explain that she was snowed in and they would be all right with it, she'd returned everything else to it's proper place that she'd borrowed. She hated being dishonest but one had to survive. She would somehow compensate them for everything she'd been taking advantage of.

She didn't want to feel guilty at the moment for the older couple and instead moved into her bathroom to turn on the water for her shower, immersing herself in steaming water so she could enjoy the cleansing heat washing through her hair and flowing over her nude form, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation while she let it soak her. She took her time and enjoyed a long session, taking care of her body before she regrettably turned the water off and reached out to grab a towel. She dried off before putting on lotion from a nice little bath and body collection. Enjoying the freshness of the cucumber melon scent while keeping her skin taken care of. She did a lot of general girl care with her hair and face before finally deciding she was done, glancing at the strange drug that had managed to take hold of Sesshomaru, wondering if she could use it for a focus to possibly make another set of subjugation beads.

She picked it up and bit her lip after all the trouble it caused her, unsure if she should just throw it away or not. After a moment of hesitation she wrapped it in small spare washcloth and put it in one of her plastic travel bags, setting it on the top shelf behind her mirror. If it was so wrapped up and not burning then it should be all right until she decided what to do with it.

She grinned as she brushed her hair out after the dryer, amused by her stomach's reminder of her morning hunger. "Okay loudmouth, I'll go fix something in a second."

She finished up and headed back out of her bathroom and into the main area where she paused to take in the sight of Sesshomaru lounged across the couch, his legs partially hanging over one end where he had somehow managed to sleep. He almost seemed peaceful in the semi-relaxed state as opposed to always having his face and body so rigidly set…not that he wasn't attractive…but there was something to be said for cute as well.

She smirked and moved over, as she doubted he would want to be caught in the position he was in for a long time. Perhaps an offer of breakfast would manage to be a peace treaty after her mistake the night before when she was somewhat delirious.

Sesshomaru detected the scent of fruit on the girl before she gently nudged his arm to stir him…she smelled a little too good for the human and that was somewhat aggravating. He put on his neutral face before opening his eyes to regard her and shifting to a better position as he noticed how sprawled he'd been trying to get comfortable on the strange furniture.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I figured I'd make us some breakfast as I have a few days off and I'm feeling just amazing. Perhaps it'll make up for burning your hand?" She asked with a smile, leaning back and moving toward the kitchen. "Care for some?"

"I'll have to get by on your human food until I go hunting." he returned with as close to being agreeable as he really got. His pride still disliking the idea but realizing it was better if he and the strange girl at least are civil until he moved on.

She rolled her eyes on her way to the kitchen but smirked some, feeling too great to be really annoyed by his attitude. This was the best she'd felt in ages and she spun cheerfully before pulling out some eggs, bacon, and other things she'd need to cook some omelets with. Turning on the radio and dancing to herself as she moved to make the food.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, moving to watch her as observation was a good step of his learning more, still studying the scent on her…various fruits were mixed with her personal scent and something else that was likely the reason he was so fascinated with her this morning. It made sense that she would still have some of the pheromones clinging to her after running into the clouded room with them the night before.

He didn't have to like it though and he instead decided to wait at the table, looking out the window as opposed to watching her bounce around. He would have to find somewhere else to be soon, he couldn't continue to let her get involved with his problems. It would endanger her more than he was willing to allow, she wasn't his responsibility and he wasn't hers. He was about to ask about the best way about getting a job of his own when someone started pounding on her door.

"Who in the world?" Kagome commented curiously, "can you get the door?"

Sesshomaru had already moved to answer it himself, not trusting the demons to avoid them just because of the bad weather but wasn't prepared for the odd girl that bounded through the door the moment he opened it. She was human but certainly one of the most mentally challenged he'd met so far by the look of her. She wore only a small hide (leather) jacket and was wearing a skirt that exposed so much of her skin he had to wonder if she was a whore of some kind. Tight black boots ran up to her knees and fishnet tights went up her legs to under the lace covered mini-skirt. As she took the coat off he was gifted with a further view of the flesh on her stomach and back, a corset tightened around her for the only top she had on, a few chains running from the top to the bottom. A bracelet on one hand and a watch on the other, some sort of collar on her neck though the brilliant electric blue hair was a distraction from the rest of the attire.

"Wow it's cold…almost didn't make it here…the taxi driver cursed at me all the way along the road. Glad I found your address in my book Kagome, I almost didn't make it here but I wanted to surprise you for the holiday…" the girl stopped when she turned back to face the cold Sesshomaru. "Whoa…you aren't Kagome…where is she?"

"Are you an acquaintance of hers?"

"I'm one of her best friends from high school in Japan." Eri replied, still speaking the language he understood. "I'm not too fluent yet in English but I'm glad she got herself a boyfriend that's from our country. I'm Eri."

He looked distastefully at the hand she held out and back to her without moving. "I am Sesshomaru. Kagome is in the kitchen."

"Great I'm starved." the girl announced with a grin. "Where is the kitchen?"

I really need to get out of here. He thought as he walked back into the cooking area. "You have a guest."

"Eri?" Kagome asked uncertainly, eyeing her costume with disbelief… "What in the world are you doing here? Why are you dressed like…um…that?"

"It's the popular dress these days…but you never kept up on the newer things." Eri replied, scurrying over to hug her old friend. "I wanted to visit you while I'm in town and not working. I came here on a modeling job. I'll only be here for a month or two and I have a hotel but I thought you might be shut up here alone. Guess I should have called instead of surprised you if I'd of known you were shacked up with the hottie here. You are being dishonest with us back home, I'd of loved if you mentioned you had a new boyfriend after that Inutashi guy."

"Inuyasha…and he wasn't really my boyfriend." Kagome was a lovely shade of crimson already. "Sesshomaru isn't my boyfriend either, he's just down on his luck right now and I told him he could stay here for a while until he got a job and apartment of his own. He doesn't speak English well yet so I thought it would be best if he was with someone that was fluent."

"You aren't interested in him at all?" Eri asked conspiratorially as she openly checked out the demon that was listening but looking out the window again. She couldn't know that he could hear every whisper. "Can I try to date him then? At least I could put a word in at work, he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen…he'd be a shoe-in."

"Um…we'll see." Kagome whispered back. "He isn't your type though Eri. He's a little more traditional than you'd appreciate."

"Wouldn't mind him in bed sometime though." She returned with a wink. "Don't blush so much Kagome, you are giving yourself away…I bet you've had all sort of naughty thoughts about him."

Kagome wanted to fade from view again but just returned to cooking. Deciding to change the subject. "Well, we can hang out some today but are you sure you can get home? I don't have room for anyone else here."

"Oh I'll make it." Eri waved the question off. "The snow is all slower now and while most of the roads suck the taxi drivers will whine and complain but they'll take any job they can get. I already have one planned for eight tonight cause I have an early morning shoot tomorrow. Sure you don't wanna bring Sesshy here along and put him in the line up. The group is looking for a few more models and I can bet he'd win hands down with the ones I've seen so far."

"Sesshy?" Eri seemed clueless to the deadly hint in Sesshomaru's voice and Kagome's great mood started to crack when she realized she would have to keep him from killing her friend for a whole day.

"Please call him Sesshomaru. He's a little touchy about the name." Kagome asked nicely. "Do you really think he'd have a chance? He doesn't come off as very friendly most of the time."

"They aren't looking for friendly, they're looking for sexy." Eri shrugged. "What about it Sesshomaru? Would you consider a job as a model?"

"It's something." Sesshomaru answered with a shrug. "I see no reason not too."

"That's great…" Eri started then paused as her cell phone rang, holding up a finger as she headed from the room. "Excuse me."

Kagome set the plates with the food on the table numbly. _Why do the gods hate me?_

"What does modeling entail?" Sesshomaru asked seriously as he picked up his fork.

"You stand around and get your picture taken like my magazines out there and you stand or sit or look generally as you are directed but Eri would know more than me…that's a guess really." Kagome replied. "You couldn't kill your boss or co-workers though, or beat them up…not to mention there is a certain fame applied to the better persons in the field and I didn't think you were interested in the hero-worship of any mere humans."

"I can't stay here…my problems aren't yours. You did tell her that I was only here until I got myself an occupation and home of my own." Sesshomaru pointed out as he cut some egg. "It can't hurt to attempt it. If I dislike the experience then I'll simply stop."

"Great." Eri said as she walked back in, picking up the last of the comment. "I guess you want to try out then. You should both come to the hotel where I'm staying, it's pretty nice and I'll treat you to a night in one of the penthouses. The group rented one for me on accident and I can move to a regular room for the night. It'll be my early Christmas gift Kagome. Oh, that was my boss, she decided to have a confrience today. I mentioned Sesshy…um…Sesshomaru here and she told me I should bring you buy and sent a taxi for us. It'll be here in twenty…get packed."

She sat down after the tirade and started eating. Sesshomaru just glanced back to Kagome and didn't speak after the long speech, he really didn't mind being relocated away from the damn drugs that had been planted here before he left. It would give them more time to air out.

"I suppose we can…" Kagome gave in with a sigh. "I'll go get some things together…"

**Scene Switch - Fast-Forward**

The hotel was much nicer than Eri had originally implied. The larger hotel often had all sorts of conventions so it wasn't too surprising but a penthouse had to have been a pretty penny. After they arrived Eri rushed off toward her convention after handing Kagome the key and telling her the floor and room. Kagome pulled her small luggage bag along on it's wheels with Sesshomaru trailing after her, even in his human form he still gained so much attention that she was getting much worse feelings about this whole experience. Eri had gone insane and Kagome would make her pay for this little trick later.

Well…not too badly…the penthouse was amazing. A large open room actually had steps up to a full kitchen and bar, doors lead off to an extra large bedroom and a bath with a tub that rivaled the size of the bed. She had to let out a low whistle at that.

"This place is almost amazing enough for me to forgive Eri for dragging us into the weather." Kagome commented as she turned back around.

"She's still under the wrong impression. There is only one bedroom." Sesshomaru pointed out. "This room at least seems secure though with the strange keys and lock…you should stay up here. I sensed demons in the floor below. Three or four but I'm not sure which number. It'll be dangerous for you if any of them work for the local Duke and he decides to target you."

"I'm not going to hide away in such a great hotel." Kagome scoffed. "I have dealt with demons for years now and I haven't swum in a decent pool in ages. I'm going to go swimming…will you survive without gutting anyone?"

Sesshomaru didn't deign to answer her, instead looking over the rest of the room.

"Then I am going downstairs, I have a cat demon I need to speak with."

Kagome blinked after him as the door closed, cursing and grabbing her things to try to catch him before he hit the elevator, afraid he really was going to kill the bitchy lady from the clothing store…

**End Chapter**

This chapter had parts that were filler-esqe but I wanted to switch it up a little and try to come up with something original to do with the plot. I never saw a fiction with Sesshomaru taking up modeling but then I haven't read a whole lot of fictions. (Several but not as many as a lot of fans I must admit with my head hung. Hangs head) I did enjoy mixing it up with Kagome's friend while they had the little vacation holiday…not sure if I'll actually have Sesshomaru take up modeling or not but I could see him trying it out if he wanted to get some money of his own.

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_JHeyTTernallie_ - Thank you, hope you continue to like it.

_Angel Maiden _- Thank you, I want to keep working on it. I'm having a lot of fun and have many ideas for the future of the fiction.

_Fire's Serenade - _Love your name. Here you go and probably gonna work on the next chapter for at least a little while.

_Lil mutt face grl _- Updating away…I know this chapter was a little slow but I plan to have things pick up again next chapter (which I hope to post sometime again today…as I have time thanks to the holidays being over woot!)

._Smart.Ass.Punk_. - No need to wait any longer!


	10. 10: To Kill A Mocking Cat

_December 28 2006: Author's Nonsense:_ Not much to say, just gonna move it along.

**Chapter 10:** _To Kill A Mocking Cat_

Victoria Preston walked toward her room with a hand hovered over her mouth as she yawned wide, smiling after it was over as she opened the door to her room with a grin, she'd been up the whole night speaking with Duke Belaway about the latest demon upstart to arrive into the city. The discussion had turned into other interesting activities after she poured some of the pheromones 'accidentally' into the sink that she'd used to make the incense she sent to the little fox slave to plant in that woman's home. Sesshomaru would likely already be livid with the result, of course the rat from the day before had been caught and killed but cats were suppose to take care of the pest problems.

She had expected no less from her betrothed and the whole night went on longer than either expected, she would have to wear turtle necks for a while as well but overall the events were totally worth the results.

The cat demon didn't notice her dog stalker until he'd already put his acidic claws through her left shoulder blade from behind, holding her in place by gripping her -through- her body. Light hissing from the green liquid burning into her flesh becoming a small background of deadly white noise.

"Are all of you so weak?" Sesshomaru asked without feeling. "I smell another cat demon on you…is that your beloved duke? Where would he be?"

"Just because I was temporarily distracted doesn't mean you'll defeat me easily." she replied then winced as he turned his arm, the acid starting to burn deeper into her body. She fought to stay off her knees.

"What do you want?" the demoness hissed, realizing that she wasn't exactly at an advantage.

"Never come near me or the girl again…never interfere with me or harm anyone near us. If I so much as catch your scent on an underling or acquaintance I will hunt you down. Whatever position you might have held in this city has been revoked temporarily. I don't like the cowardly tactics you choose to use, I'm giving you the civil request to leave before I remove you. You've been warned. Now where is the Duke within the city?"

"He usually doesn't tell me where he stays." She muttered through the gritted teeth, slipping but being held steady by the greater strength of the demon lord. "I've seen him stay at a few different places but they were always different. He moves around a lot."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome blinked as she stared at the gory scene, wincing at the woman's wounds. "She didn't do anything worth killing her over…you can't just kill people. Please put her down and let's just go somewhere else."

Sesshomaru turned around, pulling Victoria with him only until he managed to get his arm free of her innards, narrowing his eyes on the priestess. "Don't presume to order me miko. I'll decide what punishments are worthy of the crimes against me. However you are lucky weakling, I have a simple job for you. Tell your Duke to back off, I haven't yet decided if I want to take his command but let him understand that one more step against me and he won't be able to find a hole I can't discover him cowering within. I don't give second chances, get out of here before I change my mind."

The woman forced herself to a sitting position with her working arm, the wound starting to heal but still leaving her unable to use it. Staring in a mixture of hatred and surprise at the greater demon before her.

"Where did you come from?" she managed to ask, pulling her feet beneath her.

"No questions. Come Kagome, lets give her a chance to get decent. You have four hours to get out of here." Sesshomaru announced before moving to the door and leading the priestess out, closing the door of the woman and heading her into the elevator.

"You can't just do that…" Kagome hissed. "What if there were the camera's I told you about before?"

"She can't turn them in if there were." he shrugged, hitting the button for them to go to one of the lower floors. "That would be breaking their own rules. There is nothing she can do about it, it would have been worse for me to threaten without acting if she had camera's within her own residence."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but then snapped it shut. He was right, however sick it made her to admit it, he'd already started to figure out the new political games the demon's played with one another. Physical action was almost necessary in one planned to intimidate another seriously, she had to remember that these were full demons…not half ones.

"Are you coming swimming?" Kagome asked, smirking at the idea of Sesshomaru in trunks then kicking herself for calling up the mental picture.  
"No. I believe I should speak with some of the people Eri mentioned and ask what I need to do in regards to the model position. She said she wanted me to speak with her boss in the lobby area and that the man would be dressed in a pink shirt and black pants." He explained. "Enjoy your time, I'm sure it won't take long and I'll just return to the room upstairs, closing off my more demonic nature is uncomfortable after a time."

"Oh…well good luck." Kagome replied, heading off in a different direction for the pool, grinning when she saw she was almost completely alone with the large heated pool. It seemed Eri shared her want for a warm swim and was already in the water. Otherwise the old friends were left to share the water two ways.

"Hey Kagome." Eri waved, looking good even underwater in her two piece bikini. "Coming in the water?"

"Yeah." Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru went to speak to your boss about the open position and I miss swimming a lot, even in the cooler weather I couldn't resist the chance."

"Well go get changed, it's great. I'm not looking forward to getting out." Eri admitted.

Kagome grinned at her before moving and getting quickly changed, running and diving into the deeper side, coming up and pushing her soaked hair out of her face. "You are right, this is great."

"I suppose you need cooler water though after spending time with your guy." Eri teased, grinning at the blush. "See, you were thinking about him before you came in. You should bring him swimming."

"He doesn't like swimming." Kagome explained. "and I think about him on occasion. He is living with me. He's not my guy."

"But you'd like him to be."

"I…don't need that sort of problem. It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't like me." Kagome hesitated, she didn't want to lie to her friend. "He has a blue blooded sort of family and I wouldn't be an acceptable date in the bounds he has to stay within."

"Oh boo Kagome." Eri rolled her eyes and kicked herself lazily around while waving her hands to keep her afloat. "If you like him then you should at least try. Besides, scandal is everything these days; most people don't care anymore who dates who."

"He wouldn't share that sentiment." Kagome chuckled. "We're just friends Eri."

"Come on." the girlfriend urged. "You wouldn't like to know what more than friends would be like? I've seen you stare at him, he's gorgeous, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Kagome flushed a little further as a memory of him kissing down her neck appeared in her mind and she reached absently up to rub her shoulder near where the contact had been.

"Wait…" Eri read the body language. "You have done something with him…you naughty girl Kagome…spill it…how dare you hold out on me. How far did you go?"

Kagome bit her lip. She so wanted to talk to someone and who else than Eri could she ever bring it up too? "Will you promise not to tell another soul?"

"What about…"

"A soul!" Kagome demanded animatedly.

"Fine fine." Eri chuckled. "This better be good for that demand though."

"He started making out with me one night…we'd gotten back from just looking around the mall and I was on the couch with my eyes closed. When I opened them it was because he'd run his hands up my arms - it gave me goose bumps - and then he was kissing me. It was divine Eri…he is just…" She shivered in girlish delight of the memory. "Boy he can kiss. I stopped him though. I don't think he'd really want to do something like that with me."

"Stopped him kissing you? God Kagome…you act like a virgin. Obviously he likes you if he started kissing you after spending the day with you. " Eri laughed, dipping her head under to wet her hair and then coming back up. "Or you just really enjoy being a little minx and playing hard to get. Hell, I can't believe you made out with the dreamy guy, I would have melted."

"I wanted to." Kagome giggled a bit, a little surprised to be speaking like this about Sesshomaru but feeling better having her friend there. "Seriously though, there isn't a future with it. I'm just helping him out for a while, and if he gets a job as a pretty boy and his own place we probably won't see much of each other."

"Stop with the excuses Kagome." Eri laughed at her friend. "You finally find a guy that's good to you instead of that other guy that used to hurt you and you are going to tell me you don't want a chance to take the relationship further than 'just friends'."

**Scene Switch**

Sesshomaru headed down the hallway from the strange room that the stranger man had called a studio. The pink clad male human must be suffering from some strange disease, his voice had been exceptionally high pitched and it seemed he had to wear odd ointments on his face that made him appear vaguely girlish. He had given Sesshomaru a card and told him to come down the following morning for a shoot around nine o clock to see if he liked the job and that he would be paid for the shoot in some three thousand dollar amount. He wasn't sure how much it was but he didn't expect a lot for just letting people paint him, he was on his way back to the room when his sensitive ears picked up a discussion between Kagome and her insane friend past a door in the hallway.

"Stop with the excuses Kagome." Eri laughed at her friend. "You finally find a guy that's good to you instead of that other guy that used to beat you and cheated on you and you are going to tell me you don't want a chance to take the relationship further than 'just friends'."

_Inuyasha beat her? _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _I always knew he was scum, but not how deeply it ran. I should have killed him on the many chances I had._

"I wouldn't mind it being more than friends but I already said that Sesshomaru would never do that. He'd leave if he so much had an inkling I ever thought about it." Kagome answered, not knowing about the eavesdropper.

_The girl wants to pursue me? Or for me to pursue her? This Eri is a horrible influence on her._

"I doubt that. He did kiss you first the last time. That doesn't happen unless there is some kind of attraction already there." Eri pointed out.

_Not quite how it works. Just what is the priestess telling her. I'll repay her for the rumor spreading later I suppose._

"I don't know, I think he may have been a little drunk and that was just another reason to stop him. He immediately backed off and all but I'm not gonna dig deeply into something like that, it was a mistake Eri."

_At least she's smart enough to say I wasn't completely myself. I don't have time for this. _The demon lord shrugged and moved on toward the elevator. I shouldn't be surprised as most of the humans seem to be taken with my appearance somehow, but at least she knows better than to think anything would happen between us.

**Scene Switch**

Unaware of the short eavesdropping the girls continued their conversation.

"Have you talked to him about it?" the irritating girl pressed.

"No." Kagome admitted. "But he hasn't brought it up either. I'd prefer to leave it as a really exquisite experience and remember it as the amazing kiss it was…much as I would like to repeat it he probably wouldn't manage to be so desirable the second time."

She giggled and hoped Eri was buying it.

"I wouldn't mind trying it as you seemed to have tossed out your hat." Eri teased. "I'll go ask him while you are enjoying the pool."

_Wishful thinking. _Kagome scoffed in her head. _He'd want to kill you…course he'd probably want to kill me…_

"No…don't Eri." Kagome replied. Splashing her friend with a scowl.

"Then will you at least talk to him about it?" Eri baited, starting to float toward one of the ladders out.

"What would I say Eri?" Kagome asked with a sigh. "Hey person who'd never give me a chance in hell, I have a huge crush on you so would you consider dating little ole me even though you have loads of better things to do and the thought of me in that way probably makes you want to be sick?"

Eri laughed. "Kagome all you have to do is try. If you walk up and you say 'hey look, I kind of like you and I'd like to know if we could maybe go on a date or two to see how it would work out.' The worst that can happen is he says 'no' and then nothing changes." Eri pointed out wisely.

"And then everything becomes awkward because I asked a stupid question." Kagome added. Then amended quickly as her friend started climbing. "Don't, don't…I'll say something if you leave him be."

"There you go…live a little Kagome. Anyway, I gotta go out for a while and mingle with some of the other co-workers. I'll bet that your boy wouldn't mind an invite to the pool, might have to ask him if I see him."

"Oh go to your party." Kagome splashed Eri again. "I already agreed, at least give me a while to enjoy my swim before I consider the problem further."

"I'll let you off this time cause you're my friend." Eri winked and moved off, leaving Kagome to bite her lip.

_I don't want to ask Sesshomaru out? Do I? _She thought and then held her breath as she let herself sink. _I'm gonna get myself killed cause Eri wants to set me up with a demon and I'm not sure how much I want to argue, I've finally lost it._

**End Chapter**

I liked this chapter, Eri was fun to throw in as a troublemaking friend that's out for details. I didn't remember any of her other friends names so I went with that one and just augmented it how I wanted. The plot is thickening and things are happening. If you think there aren't many threats to Sesshomaru…then you are right…there wouldn't be many. Think about him in the show. No one really got the better of him unless he was silly and transformed into a demon dog (and lost his arm). Naraku really never bugged him a whole lot and he was the main bad guy. Hope you continue to read.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Angel Maiden _- That's pretty late to be up reading! It'll be here so make sure you don't get sick from lack of sleep cause of my story…that would make me sad. Happy new year!

_Solaria_ - I don't think he'd model underwear, I bet people would lose limbs if they tried.

_Kimoukai _- yay thank you.

_Llebreknit_ - He hasn't yet but he has every reason to think about it.

_FoxLuvr _- Get updates up when I can. Thankfully I had/have some time during my holidays to write.

_XxcutiekatxX_ - Here you go ;) You can thank me later.

_Vigatus_ - It's a little angst ridden at times I guess…but maybe I should make it angst instead of drama…might do that if people keep thinking it is so sad.


	11. 11: Bashful Inquiry

_December 30 2006: Author's Nonsense: _Enjoying my time off by trying to get as much writing done as I possibly can. I'm switching through one other pretty commonly updated fiction and one that I'm trying to get out at least weekly or bi-weekly so I think I've been doing a really good job with all my ones that are active. Hope you keep enjoying, I'll get to the point now.

-Aura

**Chapter 11:** _Bashful Inquiry_

Sesshomaru had retreated to their large bath after getting several extra towels, he wanted to actually wash out his tail as he seemed to rarely get the chance these days. He figured Kagome would take a while in the pool so he took his time filling the water and finding an acceptable male scent to add to the water. Settling the things he'd need at the bath's edge before actually sliding into the warm water and allowing his tail to take it's more physical shape, rubbing near where it connected at the shoulder…a little sore from having kept it confined for a long period of time.

He had to admit that at least the soaps, oils, and other cleaning supplies of Kagome's time had merit, some were too strong but many were much more acceptable than the perfumes that were used in the feudal era. He worked to lather up the whole of the tail, which wasn't nearly as large when it was drenched, glad to have some time to himself to think. He'd missed hot springs and this was certainly nicer than the tiny bath that Kagome had in her small apartment.

He finished the tail washing and rinsed it out before just leaning back to enjoy the so-far rare experience and consider the unexpected difficulty of the girl liking him. It was a compliment to be sure, but such a relationship was out of the question. Even if he passed the fact that human's were below him with the lack of strong demons he would need to at least find a mate-able dog demon to keep his own bloodline undiluted and regain the honor to the name his father had nearly destroyed the honor of.

_I don't need such excuses regardless. _The demon chastised himself for the weakness he was showing. _My attraction to Kagura was different. She was a demon, and while she was dirty from her affiliation to Naraku, if she hadn't died before his release she would have at least been an acceptable mate. It is a pity that she didn't survive until he was finally destroyed, I hate that I had to lower myself to work with that lowly half-breed. If I would have known he beat his human friends I certainly would have let him die and just finished the bastard (Naraku) off when Inuyasha had died. Would have been better off in retrospect, I wish I could remember how the priestess had sealed me exactly and why. It isn't surprising that she locked some of my memories but it's just a matter of time before I work through the pointless seal._

_I shouldn't forget that Kagome is also a priestess, she is an untapped power but would be formidable if she ever actually received full training._ He started to work on cleaning his hair and body as he gave himself the reminder. _She wouldn't be able to kill me but she could seal me if she discovered how the dead woman had done it. Unlikely but something to keep in mind. No reason to discourage her and risk her wrath should she prove to be more resourceful and vengeful than she seems. Pretend to be attracted to a human? Shouldn't be too difficult when she thinks the drug they used on me was a hint that I already was. I hate the deception but until I gain more understanding and power of the world it'll be a necessary evil._

The demon lord finished with his bathing and as the water was getting cold took his feet to climb out, wrapping a towel around his waist then starting to use the pile to sop up the water on the tail, taking his time and noting when the door opened and closed, taking a moment to sift through the many scents in the room he was in to pick up the subtler ones of the ones outside and Kagome's blended into them. He heard her coming for the bathroom but figured he might as well start the process and didn't correct her, smelling the embarrassment the moment she'd spotted him after she came in.

"Oh my god." She gasped, turning around immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here. I'll um…"

"It's fine." he interrupted, giving her less of a chance to retreat politely. "Should I move my drying off to the bedroom?"

"No hurry." She insisted, "just let me know when your done and dressed. I'll wait out here."

Sesshomaru smirked a little to himself, the girl was too easy to ruffle, at least he'd had a challenge with any other mates he'd pursued. Of course the demon lord hadn't had many and none were ever heavily involved - love was a mortal waste of time, but he had no children in the unions he'd known of. It wasn't easy for his breed to have children so it wasn't a shock, but he would like to keep his bloodline going before his death - he wasn't in a huge hurry at the time being, he had several hundred years to find one.

He lingered for a while but cleaned up after himself before dressing in his more traditional garb as he wasn't planning on going anywhere and wanted time to let his tail to fully dry before forcing it from mortal view again. Moving out and relinquishing the bathroom to the girl, settling on the couch and pondering just how human's went about the ritual to be involved. He had no plans to mate with her but he could act as if he was some worthless human male for a time so she wouldn't get ideas about betraying him; he would regret having to kill her after all her aid.

Once she returned to the room she settled onto the bed, hair freshly wet which made him consider her oddly. Certainly it was common practice to wash before sharing a common bath area but again afterward? At least she was clean he supposed.

"So what else would you like to do as it seems we have most of the night, it's only seven and Eri insisted on having us food delivered. I suppose you'll like it cause it's steak you seem to enjoy meat more than other foods." She asked, then explained.

"What are the options?" He looked at her as he spoke.

"Um…well." She raised a hand to brush at the side of her hair nervously. "We could watch TV or a movie, there are a few there or we could order one I guess. Then there are some games in one of the closets but I guess we could just talk or something too."

"Oh? Something in particular?"

"Well…sort of…I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I…" Kagome paused. If she didn't say it now she'd never do it and Eri would make things worse somehow. "…sort of like you and I'm not in love or anything but I think it would be nice to get to know each other a little better and maybe go out sometime on a date or…something…"

After she rushed through the comments she took a deep breath but couldn't bring herself to look up at the predicted rejection, she should have been used to it by now but it wasn't something anyone came to enjoy experiences.

_Here I was wondering how people approached the subject. _Sesshomaru had a mental laugh at the good luck. She would do all the work it seemed. "I think that would be all right to try if you would like to. You seem rather nice for a human."

She figured that was the best he could really do for a compliment but then looked up as she realized what he'd said. "Wait…yes?"

She met the golden eyes and suddenly wished she'd kept looking down, she was going to melt and start saying more than she should say again.

"Yes Kagome." He assured. "Is there something in particular you would like to do then…or something people usually do for a date?"

"Oh…I uh…" she felt the red plaster itself to her cheeks again. "I didn't mean tonight but I guess being here is out of the house and sort of like a date anyway. Movies are the usual choice for a first date. Though we could find something on tv as well."

"What else do couples usually do?" He asked, a bit curious despite the fact that he was torturing the poor young priestess.

"Well, depends on the couple." Kagome answered. "Some just watch, some sit close or even cuddle, a few kiss or the like…but um…I'm not saying I want you to."

"Want me to what?" He kept the smile from his face as she fought with herself.

"You should do what you think feels right." She answered wisely after forcing herself to think a minute. "Should we find a movie then?"

"If you prefer." He replied, watching her uncomfortable form, glad that she had actually taken a small bath, she'd had a small acrid scent when she'd first came in and now she'd managed to replace it with one of the fruits she seemed to favor, apple in this days case. She fiddled with some of the electronics she hadn't fully explained to him yet and put one of the gatherings of quick pictures onto the strange box that somehow projected the recordings of…video. He was slowly starting to remember the alien technology but he had to admit that it could rarely be entertaining.

She moved over and sat on the couch but not really close to him, on the next cushion but still far enough that he realized she wasn't quite comfortable yet with touch after their interlude the other evening.

He hadn't thought of it in too much detail, but she did taste so…

_Not important, other things to focus on. _He corrected himself with a small frown then leaned back to watch the strange thing she'd put in, not quite getting all of it but recognizing the 'guns' and 'cars' she had explained sometime ago. Most of it was a little over his head as his knowledge went so far, the general idea wasn't enough to keep him interested after a little action and a few minutes into more plot related things he glanced to find her more interested in the movie. He wasn't about to lose to a metal box on a wall when it came to the more interesting part of the room though.

He reached over and pulled her a little closer, putting an arm over her shoulder easily and letting her lean against him. At first her body was rigid with the surprise but she relaxed after a moment and glanced up at him with an awkward smile before returning her eyes directly to the movie. He knew at least after that that she wasn't really concentrating on the odd form of entertainment any longer.

_No…I hit my head on the way to work that day a few weeks ago and I'm in a feverish comma. _Kagome thought nervously, fighting to keep her body from showing how anxious she was. _This cannot be real, I cannot have a crush on Sesshomaru and he cannot be holding me like…a…a girlfriend. He hates humans, well he had Rin but she was different somehow…it doesn't count for children he adopted. Please let me wake up soon and laugh and go back to the museum and not be having dirty thoughts involving a demon strong enough that he nearly killed Inuyasha several…_

Her thoughts ended abruptly when she felt his soft bangs brushing the side of her head and top of her ear, his breath making her shiver despite her attempt to keep control of the desire as he whispered in her ear.

"I am rather tough but even I will start to lose circulation if you keep gripping my arm so. If the movie frightens you so badly perhaps you should turn it off and we should just sit for a while. I think you called it cuddling."

She released his arm instantly and started to turn her head around in apology when she slammed it into his nose, it didn't hurt of course but he at least put up a hand to check it in natural reaction. Making her gasp and put fingers over her mouth. "Oh no…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your arm or slam into your nose…I'm so clumsy sometimes…I…I didn't mean too. If you don't like the movie I can stop it, I ah…maybe we should just turn in early so that you can make your appointment tomorrow morning."

"Not a bad idea, but I don't need fourteen hours of sleep. You don't have to attend the job with me but if you are tired I'd rather not keep you." He said, reading her emotions without too much difficulty as she wore them on her sleeve.

"Oh…um…well that's true, it seemed later sense it was dark out than it really is." She said honestly. "I guess I could turn it off if you don't really like it."

She leaned forward to reach for the remote and turned the tv off, settling back and trying to keep from being as obvious as the last time about her uncertainty. She needed to kill Eri, this was worse than if she wouldn't have said anything. If Eri had asked him out she wouldn't like him anymore but that was so much better than the torture of not knowing if she liked him holding her or not.

"You seem more serious than usual. If this makes you uncomfortable…"

"No." she interrupted to his surprise, her head turning more carefully as she shifted her body, staying close but facing him. "I just haven't been in any sort of relationship sense…"

"Inuyasha." He guessed, knowing he was right. He didn't enjoy leading on his brother's old wench but it was a evil he could deal with temporarily.

"Yes…but we never got past holding hands or him sometimes carrying me on his back when we needed to move fast. We kissed once but it wasn't ever past that." Her voice was a mere whisper, if he hadn't had his more sensitive ears he doubted he would have heard most of it. "I…the other night was really the most I've ever done with any guy so it's sort of strange to be held after such a long time. This is weird to admit but I figured it would explain things."

"Which is fine, we don't have to if you'd rather not." He said patiently. _At least she is still untouched for the most part, Inuyasha was a fool…he took a corpse over this vibrant girl? If she were a demon she would certainly be an acceptable mate. The knowledge makes this little farce a tad easier to keep up._

**End Chapter**

That was a fun chapter to put together, I stayed up way too late so I could finish it and get it posted. I am heading off for sleep after this and want to try to get one more chapter up before my holiday vacation is over. Once it is, updates will come -sadly- much slower. Thanks again for reading.

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_XxcutiekatxX_ - Yeah, she is a plot device really to keep things going and pushing characters (Kagome mostly) into things they probably wouldn't do without the added pressure.

_Sesshoukunbelongstome_ - I enjoy Sesshy/Kagome the best as far as fictions go. I think he should have ended up with Kagura before she died but as I wanted to keep with the plot of what happened in the manga/show that I've read/seen it wasn't very possible. Kagome is a fun character to put with everyone's favorite demon lord. I'll have to check out your fictions once you start them when I get the time (aka when I have time and I'm not updating mine heh)

_Dominik Journot _- Thank you for the confidence booster. There are more fluffy scenes coming up, had to spend the time to logically get to them. I am trying to update while I have time and will try to keep them constant even after I start work again.

_Dark Miko _- (for both of your reviews) First, I really do thank you for your interest in my story and I appreciate it a lot. Secondly, Please please please don't type in call capitals - it bothers my eyes and makes my brain hurt. If my brain hurts it's harder to write things up faster for everyone. Thank you so much. I try to make sure each of my chapters has about 2500 words or so which is already really long so I will probably be keeping them to about that length and sometimes a little longer or shorter. They probably won't get much longer though I'm afraid.


	12. 12: Nervous Acceptance

_December 31 2006: Author's Notes: _Last day of the year will probably be my last chapter for the year too…so strange to see another year ending…it was busy but it fasted far too quickly. I hope it starts getting to be colder outside…warm weather is great but it's starting to scare me as this is the first new year I've had without snow here that I can remember. Bad tidings but I'll get right to the chapter.

**Chapter 12:** _Nervous Acceptance_

He didn't realize he'd considered her in the way of a mate, otherwise he'd of left the whole idea off right there, the statement didn't register to him as something that gave away attraction. Instead the thought was pushed aside and he continued to watch her nervousness with a slightly raised platinum brow.

"I…it's okay I guess. Are you looking forward to trying modeling tomorrow?" She asked to try to get her mind on something else.

"Not really." He replied honestly. "I don't really care for the fellow that Eri works for…he seems as if he has a few physical deformity's. There is something wrong with his body and voice."

Kagome just considered for a while, she'd never met the guy herself. "That shouldn't matter if he's good at what he does."

"We'll see." Sesshomaru answered. "What are you going to do while we're here? More swimming?"

"Well, hopefully at least a little." she nodded. "I figure I'll just curl up here a lot and relax as there isn't too much to do while all the models are gathered for the little convention down in the lobby."

"Nothing in this area that you are interested in?"

"Guess I could go to a theater and see one of the newer movies one day, perhaps look around a couple of the local stores." She blinked as he shifted to move her closer and into his lap to face her while they spoke. She didn't protest but was knocked into shocked silent yet again by the action.

"I…well um…" she started to shift as if she was going to move away, about to say she wanted to get a glass of water when she lost balance and started to fall off onto the floor instead, more intimately in the demon lord's arms a moment later. Staring into the amber eyes from a now closer view before starting to lean forward as if to kiss him when another interruption came.

"Room service." Eri announced after her knock on the door. Sesshomaru settled her on her feet and the opportune moment for the kiss had passed her by. She tried to force the red from her cheeks as she went to answer it.

"Hey Eri." Kagome greeted. "Thanks for the dinner and room and everything. It's just wonderful."

"Oh, no problem." She shook it off as nothing as she moved in to set down the steak meals she had delivered along with a two liter of dr. pepper. The restaurant surprisingly wasn't a large chain despite it's just great food and rare service of delivery for something like steak.

"Good luck tomorrow." Eri offered Sesshomaru and waved to the demon. "I'll leave you two to yourselves and just ask Kagome for the hot and heavy details when you are doing your picture shoot."

The friend of Kagome's left without a response from either and then the embarrassed girl opened up the two meals, offering the rare steak to her companion with utensils and poured glasses of the pop for them both before sitting again herself and turning on the tv to an episode of some game show that was on the only offered channel that Sesshomaru would be able to fully understand.

They ate and the distraction the tv game them saved Kagome from any possible embarrassing actions in spitting out her food or dribbling her drink down her front. The food was amazing and while she couldn't afford the expensive take out very often she had to admit it was really better than most that you would get if you actually went to a sit-down restaurant.

He seemed to not complain for one of very few times about the sustenance and perhaps she figured she should find more meats she could make raw. He'd mentioned hunting once or twice and maybe he needed more natural meat to really get what his body required. She figured he wouldn't mind the way he even ate the bones…she sort of wished she could have avoided witnessing that part. It was pleasant other than the cracking of chewed marrow.

"That was excellent." Sesshomaru complimented, surprised to find something that he could eat without wanting to gag. "You should make more things like that."

She noted that he'd eaten very little of the potatoes and veggies and had to chuckle a little.

"Should have realized you'd want your meat a little more raw." She commented aloud though it was more to herself.

"Don't most canine's favor meat?" he asked.

"Well yes, but you don't really look like a dog." she pointed out defensively.

"Fair point, at least you know now." he replied, settling back after finishing his food to look at her seriously, glad to have finally gotten food that would keep him healthier. This rare meat was the sort of thing he needed; it still lacked the feel of the hunt but it would suffice until he was able to actually get out and do so.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Kagome smiled widely at him and then leaned back to look at her new companion from her seat. "Um…anything else you'd like to do?"

"We could always pick up where we left off before the knocking started." Sesshomaru said calmly, resisting the urge to smirk at her expected blush.

"I…well…it's getting a little late…" Kagome replied awkwardly, not sure about another kiss after the heated experience from the other day; half-afraid it wouldn't be nearly as good as what she remembered and otherwise nervous in general that she would somehow not be very good at it. "I think I'm going to turn in…um…goodnight."

She retreated to the bedroom, leaving him with the couch without thinking about it. He glanced after her and shrugged a little to himself, at least this was entertaining enough.

**Scene Switch**

The large group of people, sounds, and scents were starting to give the demon lord a headache as he stood where they asked and often changed closed to just stand for a while and look at the same flashing box over and over again. He was about to give up on the whole degrading scene when they told him he was finally finished with the three hours. Certainly they didn't expect him to just keep changing…if they couldn't make up their minds before he got there then they really must have difficulty keeping employees. Perhaps that was why the pay was so great, people were willing to put up with it for the cash they got in return, he of course kept going for just that reason.

His temper was not nearly as cold as it would normally be by the time he'd finished and he ignored the raves from the flamboyant man he was working for as he left the little 'studio' to move back toward the small home where they were staying so far above the main floor. For luxury he certainly had to go far to get to the room, Eri hadn't exactly spared no expense on them but that shouldn't be a surprise. He needed to get these damn scents off of him…they were interfering with his usual alertness to detail. Why did he need to try on cologne if they were only taking pictures?

He ignored other girls and guys trying to talk to him and get information about him, normally he may have at least given a name but he was in no mood to put up with hormonal humans. Despite the disappointed or angry looks he might have received for the rudeness he had to say that for once Kagome was a welcome face in comparison to the masses below. He offered her a wave as she was watching that strange box again before he just moved into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

Kagome glanced after her cold roommate curiously. "Well? What did you think? What happened?" She did want to know what he thought of it and ascertain that he wasn't lingering toward bloodlust. It was always too difficult to tell with him until it was too late when it came to violence.

"It was irritating, there are too many distractions that make it easy for someone to take advantage of me with. The scents disorient my nose and the many flashes start to bother even my eyes after a long while, not to mention the lack of them knowing exactly what they want to wear for them." He explained through the door as he got undressed, allowing his tail to appear again once he'd gotten the shirt off.

"Well, model's have to change clothes a lot, that is what they are modeling usually. You are a pretty face to sell the various outfits they put on you. It's all about marketing the product." Kagome explained, a little amused at his reasons but keeping her voice very neutral. "So you aren't sure if you want to keep going?"

"For now I'm going to give it another try tomorrow morning…the man Eri works for gave me an envelope with my payment for this morning. I left it on the dresser out there when I came in. Feel free to count it for me. He told me it should be three-thousand."

"Three-thousand dollars?" Kagome exclaimed. "It's…that's amazing…I'll see but I doubt they'd cheat you…hell I make less than that in a month."

Sesshomaru was glad to know his humiliation was at least worth quite a bit of cash to these mortal fools, but not really…it didn't help the thoughts of having to work for mortals. This job would likely not be acceptable. If he did it again the next morning for the agreed upon amount then he should have enough money to help Kagome until he was able to find something more acceptable for him to take as an occupation.

She moved off to count and left him to his bath…he'd definitely have no reason to stay with her if he could make money like this on the first job he ever took. Kagome frowned some at the thought, she really didn't want him to leave, not just because she was attracted to him; that was a factor but she didn't want to be alone again…didn't know if she could handle it despite the hassles of the last weeks. She liked having someone with her, without any sort of romantic possibilities…she hoped he wouldn't leave her and had to put the money back without much hope of that. It was the full three-thousand.

She spent a long time just thinking to herself, remembering just how horrible it had been being alone; she had come to accept it for what it was and didn't realize how empty her life had been. It hadn't been bad but it hadn't been good either, she didn't want neutrality back. She didn't realize how long she'd been thinking sadly to herself until she got the feeling of eyes on her and looked up to see Sesshomaru watching her from the doorway of the bathroom. He couldn't have been there for too long a period, the fact that there was still steam floating from the doorway proved that, she had to smile softly at him though. He certainly never really changed expression and while she used to dislike that, now she had to say she appreciated the consistency of it.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice was always serious but now it was a little more so somehow.

"Yes, of course." Kagome's easy smile returned despite her worry. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You smell like salt." Sesshomaru answered. "Rin used to smell like salt whenever she was sad."

"You can tell in that sort of detail?" She asked with an impressed voice.

"Would you expect any less?" He returned easily. "So why are you sad?"

"Oh…well…I figured now that you have a job you probably won't want to stay anymore. I liked having you around the apartment is all…" she whispered, looking back at the table in front of her. "I guess it's silly."

"Not really." he answered, though he at least pulled a shirt on his bare chest before he sat next to her…she didn't trust herself with a shirtless Sesshomaru. "You were alone for a long time. It's rather natural I would think. Everyone enjoys having a little company, why do you think I kept Jaken around for so long?"

"I…" she chuckled. "That's sort of mean. I'm sure the little imp was worth more than that."

"He was loyal at least." Sesshomaru offered. "I was never one for as large a following as your little group seemed to gather for itself. I disliked when people wanted to work for me to gain personal glory. Power isn't garnered by whom you serve but by how you personally earn it free of such boundaries."

"Is that why you gave up trying to get the Tetsuaga?" Kagome asked, never realizing just how much personal honor the demon held.

"Yes, I earned my own way and grew stronger. Father was wiser in his choices than I gave him credit for, I didn't require that sword to raise my own strength." Sesshomaru admitted, then reached out to pull her closer to him, tired of the conversation of his past. It meant nothing to dwell on it any longer.

Kagome blushed instantly but managed to keep on topic despite the distraction he was giving her. "I'm glad. It's almost frightening sometimes to think what would happen if you ever lost control of yourself like Inuyasha did when his full demon blood took over. He was powerful but you managed to even put him in his place when he was in his frenzy."

"I would never lose my mind as he did." Sesshomaru answered with a shrug. "He was too weak minded, too easy to anger and manipulate to ever gain full control of the possible power of father's blood. His disgrace to our family name ran into just about any endeavor he took upon himself, even the fight with Naraku he would have never been able to accomplish on his own. Of course, it is no secret to you - my animosity toward his birth and continued existence. I am only sorry I didn't manage to hunt him out before his wench bound me into that damned coffin."

Kagome wanted to protest a little on Inuyasha's behalf but after the way he'd left her she wasn't quite as willing, Sesshomaru had at least treated her with some respect lately, which was still more than the half-demon had offered the majority of the time. He was more mature, and while she didn't agree with all of what he'd said she wasn't about to argue with her sort of now demon boyfriend.

Her thoughts of what had happened fled when he leaned in to press his lips to hers again, proving that her anxiety as to his performance was totally unprecedented. She leaned into the soft passion of the kiss as he raised his arms to pull her a little closer…

**End Chapter**

Whew, that chapter was a little harder to write. It took me a little longer than a lot of them have before this. I liked writing it but man it's getting a little more difficult now. I won't have another post probably for a couple days but Happy New Year in the meantime.

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Dark Miko _- No worries, long as you don't keep using caps I'm cool with asking once ;). Sorry I can't post faster but at least I've had the time over the holidays. No worries again on the begging cause at least it means you really like my writing and I can't take insult to that. I will update after this when I get the time.

_Lil mutt faced grl _- He does at least consider things but generally he tosses most suggestions out.

_Kagome2691_ - Yeah, well he wasn't ever the nicest guy, give him time to warm up to the 'weak mortal'.

_Sesshoukunbelongstome_ - Yeah he's being bad but give him a chance and time to warm up to her like I told Kagome2691 up there. Yeah it is very sad when Kagura dies, it's one of my favorite scenes in the whole manga though, it's beautiful and sweet. Just let me know which stories are your sesshy/kagome ones and I'll look them over when I get the time ;)

_Dominik Journot _- Hello. Yeah I want to keep Sesshy in character as I couldn't see him just falling for Kagome out right and if he uses her for a while he has a chance to get to know her better and decide that she's not that bad…for a human. I want to make sure I continue the fiction to conclusion for sure. I love writing for it even if it's hard to figure out how to write the ideas I have out sometimes. Happy New Year to you too!


	13. 13: A Simple Day

_Jan 03 2007: Author's Nonsense: _My first posting of the new year and I had a time coming up with this chapter so I hope you all like it. I'll get right to it.

_End of chapter 12:_

_Her thoughts of what had happened fled when he leaned in to press his lips to hers again, proving that her anxiety as to his performance was totally unprecedented. She leaned into the soft passion of the kiss as he raised his arms to pull her a little closer…_

**Chapter 13:**

The gentle kiss lingered for a few moments before Sesshomaru pulled himself back, watching as she left her eyes closed a little longer and noting the softness in the chestnut eyes as they opened to look at him, a meek blush appearing after gazing into his amber ones for no longer than a few seconds.

She was about to say something when he pulled her closer and just held her, she sighed contently instead of whatever she'd had on her mind and snuggled closer to the demon lord with a small smile on her face. It was too perfect of a moment for her to be nervous or afraid, she was far too comfortable to risk ruining the picture she lived in; however short the time would be. Instead she drifted off to sleep while leaning against his chest and listening to his heart beat below where her ear had settled.

Sesshomaru glanced at the small girl and rolled his eyes at her falling asleep against him. So much for her not really being tired because it was early. At least she was light enough that transferring her was without difficulty. He took her up and carried her into the bedroom to settle her on top of the covers and her head on a pillow, clearing a stray strand of hair from her face before retreating from the side room back to the main.

Now all he had to do was figure out this 'television' thing…the ability to use the remote -with symbols he didn't understand- eluded him…

**Scene Switch _-moving ahead-_**

"No, no, no." the flamboyant voice grew louder with each repeat of the demand. "You can't always give that dry look of yours; sure it's sexy but you have to vary the expression you use when you model like this."

The correction didn't help the demon lord's mood, Sesshomaru wasn't in the habit of being told what to do and as he already disliked this mortal greatly the ability to resist physically harming him was growing more difficult each passing word. Finally he just stood up and headed out, no job was worth this sort of insult to his name and family. He was risking bringing more dishonor than Inuyasha if he chose to do that for a living. The protests stopped when someone set a hand on him and he glared them down.

"Like that…" the gay fellow yelled after him, frustrated that the fellow left. "So much potential wasted, ah well…we got some wonderful shots and I suppose I'll just give Eri the money to give him for the time he stayed today. Let's move along folks…"

Sesshomaru meanwhile paused as he headed past the pool, figuring Kagome might be swimming inside he paused to step inside, seeing several people using the stinking liquid that didn't have her dark hair he immediately left again after a quick scan. Why in the world would the humans want to bath in something so acidic? His eyes were already watering just from stepping into the room, Kagome was either insane or enjoyed pain; perhaps that's why she'd stayed with his brother even though he'd hit her or worse.

He frowned just a little and pushed the idea from his mind, she didn't seem like the sort of person that would want to hurt herself. He would just have to ask her later and find out what she liked about dousing herself in the horrible scent, certainly it didn't make her more attractive unless humans were even stranger than he remembered them from his time.

Kagome wasn't there upon his re-entry to the temporary home but figured she had either been in the pool and in his hurry to leave the area he'd simply missed her; or she'd found something else to occupy her morning. He couldn't blame her for getting out, if he had a better understanding of the language and area he certainly wouldn't just linger inside the nice room that they'd been gifted with.

He glanced toward the remote as it still managed to escape him but instead walked up to the strange box they all called a 'tv' and turned it on by hand, having at least figured out how he could do that much, watching the only channel that he'd found in Japanese that was worth watching, the topic was the more current news and he settled back to watch it as he didn't mind learning about his former home, silently searching for hints of his lands.

The weather was followed by the morbid information of some sort of killer going about murdering girls and cutting them apart. _At least if I was there I wouldn't have allowed such nonsense. Mortals that aren't bothering humans aren't worth killing, what a useless act. _Next there was some sort of report on a festival that at least dated back to the days he remembered, the new year celebrations were still in preparation but seemed as if they'd gotten even more decorative in light of the new technology's in the world. After that there was some other things he didn't fully understand about some company's and stock information that went right over his head as the numbers were still written in the English language. He'd noted that here and there they were using words of the westerners but the intensity to which they had taken the other language surprised him. Had the whole culture of the people started to degrade into lesser copies of the alien people where he now resided; not that he could say a whole lot given his own need to often not carry his sword or wear his armor. He'd seen minor changes in fashion and such in his many years but nothing to the length that things had changed in this time; it really had become a completely different world.

He was pondering just how deeply that did or did not bother him when the door opened and a bag laden Kagome with the scent of many sorts of fruits and meat on her person came through the door. He eyed her coming into the door with a little skepticism but didn't make a move to help her with the bags, keeping the smirk off his face at her slightly irritated look.

"You aren't suppose to be back yet." Kagome frowned a little. "This was suppose to be a surprise."

"Should I come back in a while and act surprised?" his voice dry as he asked the question.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped inside and closed the door, moving toward the kitchen with her recently bought goods.

"Ha ha." she stuck her tongue out at him and started to pull out things for cooking. "I figured it would be nice to make you another steak, I know yours will be easy as I figure the most I'll have to do is warm it on both sides. I got the other things for me as you seem to not really like anything else."

"Sounds excellent." he offered, settling himself on a chair. "Is there a reason for the occasion?"

"I just figured we're heading back to the house in a few days and sense it's such a nice place and great kitchen we should use it while we have it. They have a good choice of meat that isn't too expensive at the small market near here. We should both go there one day while you are here, it's more traditional so you might like it a little more than the other stores." she explained as she dug out all she'd need and unwrapped the cuts of meat she'd bought.

"A reminder of old times would be nice after today." He replied, tearing the shirt he'd been modeling in the upper corner so he could let his tail appear on his shoulder again, naturally wrapping it around his arm so it didn't drag on the ground too far.

"Is that why you are back already?" She asked, glancing at him between being careful with her cooking.

"Yes, I decided that the job wasn't for me." He let a small shrug move his shoulders. "I dislike the man that Eri works for and rather see the whole occupation as a waste. I'd rather at least be accomplishing something if I am going to be doing something to earn money."

Kagome giggled a little. Turning on the oven and starting everything from boiling water to putting all but the main course on. "I should have expected something like that from you, but it was nice of you to at least try. I'm sure you'll find something that you enjoy and respect more than modeling."

"Most things I would." He sniffed a little at the meat, turning his eyes back to her. She chuckled again and settled his dinner on the skillet.

"You could always see if you could get a job teaching people how to swordfight." Kagome suggested. "It's mostly a recreation now but people pay a lot for good lessons like that as far as I know."

"I'd rather find something that didn't involve me teaching first but I'll remember it." He answered, watching her with his dinner for a short while. "That's enough…I prefer mine as raw as possible."

"Oh…sorry." Kagome blinked and took it out of the skillet, swallowing down the short desire to vomit as she considered the blood still coming from it and handed him the plate. Turning back to finish her green beans, carrots, and the angel hair pasta - then her own steak. Giving Sesshomaru a little of each but taking most of it for herself before sitting again and starting to eat with him. A little amused that he hadn't gotten a spot on him despite the blood on the meat he was working on…he'd let it go cold before he'd ruin any part of his appearance, he certainly never lost that pride of his.

"So why do you like swimming down in that acid fumed pool?" Sesshomaru made small conversation as they ate.

"Acid fumed pool?" she repeated before the light came on. "Oh, the chorine, yeah I suppose it does sort of smell even for me. It's not acid though, it's suppose to keep the pool clean of bacteria or other harmful parasites that could infect it."

"Seems better just to use the smaller pool up here, even if it isn't as large it wouldn't be as harmful that way…say what you will but if it smells like acid it is. Even if it's weaker than most."

"Well sometimes people just swim for exercise." Kagome laughed. "But I guess it would be harder on your nose than mine. Did you try to go in?"

He shook his head in the negative meaning. "I was looking inside to see if you were there, I wouldn't willingly stay near such a overwhelming scent, it would start to overtake my ability to scent other things around me."

"Oh…" Kagome nodded a little, she supposed that would make sense, usually she still smelled the chemical even after she'd gotten out…that was why most people bathed again to get it off.

She didn't watch him eat for long though, instead concentrating on her own meal so she'd actually enjoy it - and keep it down. She liked the carrots she'd bought along with the honey glaze that she'd decided to pick up for them, the buttery green beans were also rather good and the pasta was amazing like most pasta was. She avoided the heavy starches most of the time but figured it was a sort of vacation so she should let herself off her diet a little bit.

He didn't seem to enjoy the vegetables much - nothing new - but she did swell with a little more pride when he finished most of the pasta as it was her favorite thing and she figured she'd be able to safely share it in the future.

The meal was quiet but not unpleasant and passed slowly as each ate rather daintily, eventually Kagome wiped her mouth and sat back contently with a stretch. "Man, I'm stuffed, I couldn't eat another thing. But I did prepare us a dessert for later if you want it. It's sugary so it's sort of like older candy but tastes a lot better than the more traditional sweet rolls."

"I will attempt it." Sesshomaru offered, an act of kindness for the demon if ever there was one.

"Great." Kagome answered, turning her head curiously as there was a knock on the door. "I wonder if it's Eri…"

"Or they want these ugly garments back." Sesshomaru shrugged, heading to the entrance to open it for a rather unexpected visitor…making him even raise an eyebrow as a break to his usual poker face. Kagome's reaction was less subtle as her jaw went slack, eyes blinking several times before she raised her hands to rub at them and do a second take of the man outside her door.

**End Chapter**

A little shorter than my usual chapters - and for that I apologize, but it was the perfect place to leave it off…make everyone seriously wonder about just who it might be. Heeheehee, cliffhangers are truly one of my loves (long as I'm writing and not reading them that is). Hope you continue to enjoy the fiction and if you guess who the new character that just showed up is, I'll give you a cookie next time I write a chapter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kimoukai_ - Thank you.

_Lil mutt face grl _- Yeah I enjoy my cliffhangers. Points up for example. Moving things along heh.

_RED CHICK _- People always seem to be ahead of me…not sure if he'll be jealous really but I am gonna be tossing in a love triangle fairly soon (as Inu Yasha is pretty good at odd love situations/triangles)

_Solaria_ - Thank you, that's sort of what I was going for…it had to be different and perhaps a little mean for the relationship to realistically progress into something further. Thanks for your continued reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_Scarlette Beauty _- Heh, something like that.

_Sesshoukunbelongstome _- I left you a comment on the sess/kag fic you said you had, I'll try to find time to look over the other one but I'm always more likely to read fictions if they are sesshy and kagome. Just a personal preference…I see enough inu/kagome in the show to want to read about it many times.

_Inu Demoness of Darkness _- Don't need to wait anymore…well for this chapter…guess you'll have to wait for the next one…I'll try to keep that wait as short as possible though.


	14. 14: Old Flames Never Die

_January 05 2007: Author's Nonsense: _I'll have some cookies to give out at the end of the chapter it seems. Some people did guess right, others didn't but it's all in good fun! Life will be getting busier here again but I am still making some time to write. Speaking of, I'll get right along to the chapter.

_End of Chapter 13: _

_"Or they want these ugly garments back." Sesshomaru shrugged, heading to the entrance to open it for a rather unexpected visitor…making him even raise an eyebrow as a break to his usual poker face. Kagome's reaction was less subtle as her jaw went slack, eyes blinking several times before she raised her hands to rub at them and do a second take of the man outside her door._

**Chapter 14:** _Old Flames Never Die_

"I knew it was you Kagome. I wouldn't mistake your scent anywhere, even after all these years." The dark haired wolf demon stalked across the room to the still shocked woman to take her hands in his animatedly and bend to kiss their backs. It was perhaps even stranger that he was speaking English. "I thought you were lost to us after the fight with Naraku…"

His sapphire eyes were staring into hers without taking any effort to hide just how much he still had eyes for the priestess despite the decades they'd spent out of each others company. Though as the initial surprise wore off each of the three had their own responses to give.

"Kouga…" Kagome finally gave word to the name that had caught in her throat. Staring at the now more modernized leader of the wolves with amazement. His clothing of the feudal era had been replaced with black jeans and a brown t-shirt with a denim jacket. He still wore his hair long and in a pony tail with a headband that could have been the same one he wore in the days she knew him on the other side of the well. His tail was currently out of sight and his ears points had been rounded off so she realized he must have learned how to adjust as well.

"Something that we can assist you with?" Sesshomaru asked in his more traditional Japanese, acid in his voice as he moved over to take Kagome's hands from Kouga.

The smile on the wolf-demon's face faded when he smelled the dog demon on Sesshomaru. _What was it with Kagome and smelly mutt's anyway? _He narrowed his eyes a little on the man that was now interfering with himself and his once lost 'future mate'.

"Nothing you can do mutt." Kouga replied with a shrug before smiling at Kagome again. "How on earth did you get here?"

Kagome blinked and she could feel the slight stiffening of Sesshomaru's muscles, not wanting to lose her old friend right after he'd found her she squeezed the demon lords hands and answered in hopes of changing the topic…things wouldn't turn out the same if these two fought the way Inuyasha and Kouga had…they would be very different. "I moved over to Chicago a year or two ago…what about you? I never realized you'd still be alive in my time…after well…you know. What are you doing here?"

"Oh…Ayame runs some of the modeling things and she wanted me to come make sure that no demons started causing any trouble." Kouga explained. "Normally I run the lands much further south of here, I'm a Lord of the Area around Indianapolis and most of the state along with a large chunk of Ohio and some of the lower Illinois. Most Japanese demons left during the hunts and purifications. My tribe wanted to head out and see the world for themselves…long story really but we made it over here and run a large area of the states."

"Did you ever hear what happened to Lord Sesshomaru of the west?" Kagome asked, curious if Kouga had realized just yet who it was standing next to her.

"I heard that he was the first of the powerful demons that Inuyasha and his wench sealed away. Rumor was she didn't even have the holy power to destroy him, just put him in some sort of eternal slumber. Now any dog demon worth his salt wants to claim that they are the 'great Sesshomaru' back from the grave." Kouga happily explained to Kagome. "This guy another one of those loonies?"

"Um…Kouga." Kagome cleared her throat a little nervously and resisted the urge to stroke Sesshomaru's back, feeling like he was digging himself a grave. "This -is- the Lord Sesshomaru…brother to Inuyasha and ex-ruler of the Japanese western lands…I released him from a seal myself."

She could hardly believe she was having this conversation…a shrink would have a field day trying to explain her complicated experiences…she wished she could talk to one without being put into a loony bin herself sometimes.

"No…" Kouga glanced more seriously at Sesshomaru, and as he'd dropped most of the illusion of who he was once he'd closed the door again the wolf-demon let out a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned…you really do smell sort of like that old mutt. How on earth did that witch seal you away anyway?"

"It's no business of yours." Sesshomaru retorted, "and as for what is going on…could you excuse us, we were about to eat lunch…and no…you aren't invited wolf."

"Touchy." Kouga scoffed a little and glanced to Kagome. "Well…that's…wow this whole thing is pretty amazing…can't wait to tell Ayame. I bet she'll be glad to see that you are okay, you two always seemed to get on better once she stopped trying to kill you over that little crush I had."

"I can't wait." Kagome wasn't sure how honest she was being. "Anyway, I'll be here for a few more days and we'll have to keep in touch Kouga. Thanks for coming to visit."

"Anything for you Kagome." He answered truthfully as he waved. "and if this dog does anything to you, let me know. I don't care what power he says he has, he's been in a coma for a few hundred years while I've had the time to develop my own natural power and training…I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"Um…Thanks Kouga but I'm fine." Kagome answered, moving to escort him out the door before his blood started to litter their carpet, she had a lot of faith in Kouga and what he said made sense, but she wasn't willing to put to the test the limits of the two's power."

"You really did wander with the worst of demonic society." Sesshomaru observed after she closed the door. "Fool is lucky I hold my temper far better than that half-breed ever could."

"You don't want to fight him for all of that?" Kagome was a little surprised so she sort of had to ask.

"No need to fight him as it stands." the demon lord shrugged some and settled back at the counter to continue with his now colder dinner. "He doesn't seem to want to harm you and it is not necessary for me to prove myself to a whining pup."

"Is what he says true though?" Kagome pressed with less care than she probably should have used as she retook her own seat. "Will there be demons more powerful just because of the time you spent at rest?"

"Yes and no." Sesshomaru answered her seriously. "Age alone is a factor in power for many demons, as our blood ages we begin to get stronger though after a very long time - like any race of creatures - age eventually gives way to weakness. I have the benefits of years without the time taking me further toward being some sort of invalid. Seals are a dangerous thing for priests to deal in when it comes to that, they can work to actually strengthen the demons in question if they are not careful. Certainly there are demons that still exist that would be a challenge to me, but this Kouga is not likely to be one of them."

"Oh." Kagome nodded a little, digesting the information as they continued to eat for a time, the silence not as comfortable as it had been. Each thinking to themselves.

_What on earth was that incompetent fool thinking? _Sesshomaru was still bristled a bit by the whole encounter. _Barging into my home and feeling up my property, if he hadn't been friends with the girl I'd of slain him already and I wouldn't have to listen or watch his posturing. How close of friends had they been anyway? Just how many demons has this girl lain with before she just decided that I was the next on her list? Not that it matters but I hardly enjoy being the one to get a hand-me-down female, however temporary the arrangement was._

Kagome was starting to barely be able to tell just what Sesshomaru might be thinking, of course she could be fooling herself the whole way but she could swear that despite his neutral poker face that he was still fuming under his mask of indifference. She wasn't sure what to think, as it seemed very alien for the cold demon lord to remain angry a long period…she likely was just imagining it.

_Yeah…I'm just fooling myself. _Kagome finally nodded some in self-agreement. _Certainly he had reason to be annoyed at Kouga just coming in unannounced and interrupting and then insulting him but he already said that it wasn't a big deal. I don't think he'd lie about it really, though I bet Kouga's only not getting beat up right now because I was here. At least Sesshomaru was nice enough to not get violent with my person next to him. I wonder what's bothering him then…he seemed shorter than usual with the demon as opposed to the cool confidence he'd lazily given off to the woman demon from the several days before this. Was it? …no, couldn't be. Could it? Is Sesshomaru jealous of him?_

Kagome blinked in a little surprise at her own thoughts, glancing back up to the demon lord to consider his behavior again and the lack of emotion on his face or in his actions made her doubt the whole little argument she was having with herself.

_No. Of course not. Wishful thinking I suppose that he would like me enough to be jealous._

"So, how is it?" Kagome finally broke the tense silence with what she hoped would be an easy question.

"It's not as good cold." He returned a little ruefully. "But I can't blame you for that, it was excellent before the short interruption. Thank you for the dinner."

Kagome beamed at the kind words. "Well I'm very glad you enjoy it. You are most welcome. Want some of the dessert I mentioned?"

"I can't promise I'll like it, but I'll try some." Sesshomaru replied, settling a little more relaxed as he leaned back from the empty plate, having eaten even the bones again.

Kagome tried not to think about the fact that she was getting used to him chewing on the marrow of whatever the meat of the day happened to be and took the plates to settle them in the sink and dig out the key lime pie she'd picked up from the market, carefully cutting each of them a slice before returning the no longer whole pie to the fridge and bringing over both pieces. Handing him one and digging into hers with the easy smile back on her face.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to do today then?" Kagome grinned at him sniffing the pie carefully but managed not to laugh at him.

"Are there forests around here?" He asked, surprising her a little bit. "All I've really seen is the very large city with a few trees or bushes here and there. I think it would be nice if we could go visit a forest, get away from the oppressive atmosphere of this town and relax for a time. You did say you had a week and a half or so from your job, and you still have five or six days of that."

"But…there is snow everywhere." Kagome watched him. "I'd freeze out in the snow for a long time…we could go out to a forest once it's melted a little more if you wanted too. Or even drive out once the roads clear a little again and spend some time but…I'm sorry. I just really can't do that kind of thing this time of year."

She had to remind herself that despite his human appearance they were different species and she certainly wasn't the stronger of the two, that he likely could survive all the elements perfectly safely where they would kill her long before they even bothered him.

"Then we'll just go when it's a time when you are able to attend." He answered with a simple understanding she hadn't really expected from him. He finally tried the pie and wrinkled his nose a bit as he thought about the taste for a while…she couldn't detect if he was still trying to decide or if he liked it when he went for another bite. She had to smirk a little at the reactions and return to her own pie.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She said with her own mysterious smile. "You help me a lot."

He offered her a raise of a single silver brow but when there was no explanation he simply shrugged some and said. "You are welcome."

They finished the pie and Kagome wandered to do the dishes as Sesshomaru headed over to watch outside for a while from the room they had, just staring toward the sunset, able to see the gathering of trees in the distance that could be the nature he so longed for.

"It's a great view isn't it?" she asked when she came up behind him when she was finished, looking off of the balcony with a smile despite the fog her breath created from the chill weather. "It'll be really nice when we finally get to go and get away from the city for a while. I do miss it…"

Sesshomaru glanced to the girl, able to smell the sadness on her before he even noted the moisture in her eyes. Did his brother really put her through that much pain? It wasn't his concern though, if she couldn't take care of herself she was all the more dangerous a ward to have under his wing. Though he eyed her watching the snow covered forests so far from view and pulled her suddenly back inside. Making her trip but he caught her easily enough and settled her back on her feet on the plush carpet of the penthouse's main room.

"Get yourself dressed, warm clothes." He insisted. An idea in his mind that he should have thought of so much sooner than this. "Hurry now…it'll be harder to do if we wait until it's dark."

"Huh?" Kagome just blinked several times at him before she headed off to do as asked, "Is there a reason I'm off to get bundled up?"

"I want to take you out to the woods for a while." He replied then interrupted the protest. "Just trust me."

Kagome eyed him with a bit of uncertainty but muttered some as she started to pull warmer clothes from her bag and head into the bedroom to change…

**End Chapter**

Okay, so yes it was Kouga. I'll be handing out cookies in individual comments below to those that guessed it correctly. I won't be having Inuyasha appear in this fiction in any format other than possibly dream or just memory styled scenes; the way I have the little universe in my head is that half-demons don't have nearly the longevity as full ones do. A personal view I guess. Anyway, moving the plot along with a possible future love triangle. Hope you keep reading.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sesshoukunbelongstome _- hands a cookie Um…as far as descriptions in your story go, looking back over it I think it was more how you described stuff that confused me sometimes, but I think a little more detail over all would be nice. The first person view thing for whole pieces of a story and not just thoughts usually makes me a little buggy on how to review stuff though.

_IggJiggWigg _- Sorry, not Inuyasha. As I said above, I don't really see a logical place for him in my story. I don't usually say never; but it's very unlikely he'll ever be in it past what was mentioned above.

_Unwritten Bliss _- gives a quarter of a cookie Cause you don't get a full one for guessing a bunch of times and happening to have the right one in there ;) I thought about adding Hojo but I'd already mentioned he'd moved on so it would be silly to go back on that now.

_Chii576_ - Here-you-go. Thank-you-so-much. -Bye-

_Lil mutt face grl _- Now you know, and knowing is half the battle….G.I.Joe sings

_wacky wisher _- Here you are, all nice and updated for you.

_JusT LooKing ArounD _- Thank you, hope you keep reading and I like my cliffhangers when I get a chance to use them.

_EroticAnime_ - gives two cookies Cause you had the best reasoning as to why it was Kouga. Thanks for the alert add. Hope you enjoy the story as it develops further.


	15. 15: Winter Wonderland

_Author's Nonsense: _I enjoy this fiction a lot and I want to give thanks to all my reviewers who help support my continued effort. If you didn't bug me I probably wouldn't have managed to get this chapter out for a lot longer. And woot! This chapter takes me over 40,000 words.

_End of chapter 14:_

_"I want to take you out to the woods for a while." He replied then interrupted the protest. "Just trust me."_

_Kagome eyed him with a bit of uncertainty but muttered some as she started to pull warmer clothes from her bag and head into the bedroom to change…_

**Chapter 15:**_Winter Wonderland_

Kagome finished bundling herself up and was surprised to be picked up by Sesshomaru on her exit from the bedroom door, she was about to protest when she felt herself getting lighter a moment and glanced down to see that his tail had somehow morphed and extended itself into a cloud at his feet. She blinked and didn't have a chance to protest until after he'd already lifted from the balcony and carried her into the chilly air of the outside. The door slid closed automatically behind them and off they went, lifting into the sky.

"I…" she caught the shrill yelp she started with and forced her volume down, "Sesshomaru, what if you are seen flying? Shouldn't we just go back?"

"I seem like nothing more than a cloud when I want to put forth the image." Sesshomaru answered her easily, arms holding her securely. "I believe that you've seen me use the ability once or twice before…though I can't be certain what you witnessed in the half-breed's company."

"Oh." She seemed rather uncertain of how to answer these days. "Just be careful…I'd rather not go plummeting to the ground. I'm sure you'd be unscathed but I'd be lucky if I made it."

"I'm not going to drop you." He almost scoffed at the little faith she had. "Though the view of the city is much nicer from higher up, it's harder to see all the trash that litters the streets. Still stinks though."

"Aren't you mister optimistic?" Kagome had to smirk at his description though. Finally risking a look around, her heart thumping much faster at the altitude they'd gained in just the minute they'd been flying. "Oh my…"

"I'm not going to drop you." He repeated as she clung to his chest at the sight of being at such a distance from earth with nothing but his powers between her and a painful fall.

"I'd still rather not look." Kagome insisted, sure she'd jumped up pretty high being on Inuyasha's back before, but no jump he ever came close too was anything like this. Even flying on Shippou, the badger demon or Kirara didn't really prepare her for this. Unlike the other times this was a more natural magic and she couldn't completely feel Sesshomaru's grip on her. No wonder Jaken always had such a hard time hanging onto it…he wasn't just a klutz. She couldn't imagine holding onto her sense of balance while the sensation that she was light as s feather washed over her.

He didn't say anything else and Kagome had to admit to herself that she didn't mind being held so close…she could barely even notice the cold and she figured it had something to do with whatever power he used to fly. The five or so minutes seemed like eternity and just a fleeting moment all at once - until he settled on the ground and the natural feeling of gravity mostly returned to them along with a little more of the stinging cool of the waning day.

"Here we are, much nicer." Sesshomaru commented, looking around and settling her very carefully on her feet, making note not to let both of her hands go as they looked around at the covered trees, whatever his powers were it seems he could only extend them to her if he was in contact with her person somehow. They were each not completely sinking into the mound of snow and instead on top of it as if they had snowshoes on, they wouldn't go beyond an inch before they simply stopped where they were.

"Wow…" Kagome admitted out loud she was impressed with where Sesshomaru had chosen to take the two of them. The grove of pine trees did smell much better than the city and with the snow frosting them over the whole place felt like nature was celebrating the coming holiday all by itself. A small spring and tiny river ran to one side, parts of the edge frozen over from the extreme cold of recent days but otherwise still flowing clear and strong off into deeper forested areas. "…you certainly have eyes for the majestic, this is amazing."

"It's better just to be out of the city." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "My senses need the break from the immense overload they're subjected too in the city. Things are the way they should be out here."

"Where are we anyway?" Kagome questioned, realizing with a little shock that they weren't anywhere near the city anymore by the look and smell of the place. "How far did you fly us?"

"About forty miles I believe."

"Oh…" Kagome voice betrayed her slight disbelief. It seemed like the demon lord was at no loss for how to constantly shock and amaze her. "It really is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here like this."

"You are welcome Kagome. Though I imagine we shouldn't linger for too long a period. I don't want you to end up getting ill." He said as he looked around at the actual woods seriously. "Besides, I think there are others nearby that might not appreciate my presence here."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, though she didn't need to say anything else before she was pushed out of the way as the demon lord stepped between her and two bullets that were heading at both of them. He gritted his teeth a little as the hot fast moving metal projectiles dug into his left calf and right side, though they didn't get far into his tough hide, surprising enough once the momentum ended and though he was bleeding a little from both of the points where they'd contacted him, the bullets fell back off of his body and into the snow that was getting stained red from the slight bleeding.

"Stay down." he commanded his eyes flickering crimson as he shoved Kagome rather unceremoniously down into the bank of snow and disappeared from her view. She covered her ears and was glad to actually be sinking into the freezing ground than be the target of the many shots she could hear being fired. Out of all the things she'd been through in the feudal era very rarely had she been the target of guns, and never the target of what guns could do in the modern times like now.

"Here you think you can come into my territory, threaten my vassals, and act as if you won't face retribution." The large bear demon settled the guns on Sesshomaru again as the dog demon moved at him now that he'd pulled attention away from Kagome. "I won't put up with some upstart that acts as if he is a forgotten relic of the past."

"You won't have too." Sesshomaru promised as he flickered behind the larger form, his tail knocking one of the guns away as his poisoned claw dug deep through the attackers spine, burning him away from the inside. "You are the pathetic excuse for a lord in this area?"

"You are the pathetic one." the man snapped back, shooting him point blank with the desert eagle he still carried in his free hand, the bullet dug a little deeper into Sesshomaru's shoulder this time and while it pushed him back he didn't let up his grip on the bear demon, dragging the larger man with him.

Sesshomaru responded to the other threat of the gun by knocking it from his grip with the gold electric whip that came to his hand on the mental command, he curled his tail more around the man's other arm as he withdrew his claw to then dig both into either of the man's shoulder blades, forcing him down to his knees and holding him steady.

"I don't have time to waste on you…" Sesshomaru hissed into the second demon's ear, twisting his hands to drive the pain deeper. "Feel lucky that you get off so easily."

He withdrew one of his claws and despite the sudden frantic thrashing of the larger demon reinserted it in the bears windpipe, dragging it free through one side of his throat and leaving the body with it's head barely dangling by less than twenty percent of the flesh that had originally connected it to it's body. Sesshomaru sniffed at the corpse before holding up his hand to devour it in the acid that so willingly came at his command. Once he'd been throughout about removing the remains he jumped back over to Kagome, who was still shivering and had her eyes tightly closed with her hands over her ears.

The demon lord sighed a little and bend down to pick her out, he was soaked in the blood of the lord that had just been slain by his hand and he had to clamp a clawed hand over her mouth when she started to scream.

"Shhhh." He insisted with annoyance. "I killed him…really…the local lord was worse than the cat demon he had working for him. However it seems he's interrupted our little outing and now you are wet enough that we should head back. Are you injured?"

She shook her head, glancing to the pile of acid burned ground and shivering from more than just the chill as he picked her up. She didn't really want to be held so close to his blood-soaked shirt, the smell lingering more than she really hoped it would. She didn't have much choice given how they had gotten there and she was already getting a little numb once he'd pointed out to her the danger was passed and the adrenaline had quit pumping.

She just accepted the ride with the numbness creeping into her brain as it often seemed too once she had a vivid reminder of just how powerful her new sort of boyfriend demon really was. It seemed to take even less time before he'd gotten her back and ordered her to go get off the cold clothes and find something warm for herself before she got sick.

She followed the instructions but had to smile a little when she realized he'd sounded worried about her…was he really starting to warm up himself? Perhaps the day wasn't without merit after all…at least he'd killed a demon that would have tried to hurt either of them.

Sesshomaru meanwhile went to the bath to run himself water, stripping out of the ruined clothes and wrinkling his nose, bears always did seem to smell worse that most of the other demons he fought. He wasn't sure why that was but he wasn't going to stop himself from taking a long bath and washing off the filth of the short battle, a little annoyed by the whole experience. He was starting to wonder if there was a true challenge left for him in this futuristic world. Just what did he have left if he'd managed to become the strongest of the demons?

He felt rather like the dog that had finally caught the car it was chasing and didn't know what he was suppose to do with it. Sinking into the water and starting to scrub off the blood helped him, though he didn't really like the pink the water was becoming it couldn't be helped in this case. Healing after battle was never very long for him, most of the wounds had already closed, all but the one on his shoulder and when he looked at it a second time he noticed why.

The bullet had dug deep enough that it didn't just fall back out, he could still see the end of it, but he would have to pull it out himself. He had to admit that weapons weren't the way they used to be as he gritted his teeth and raised his claws to his shoulder, more fresh blood flowing over his hand - warm and sticky as it ran down his arm and stained the water a deeper red, he pulled the silvery projectile free and eyed the small metal ball with distaste. He'd suffered that much damage from such a tiny thing? The wound was now starting to close and while his body ached a little where he'd been stung by the weapons he would soon seem as if he'd exited from the gunfight completely unscathed.

He sighed at the now dirty water and instead of relaxing got back out of the tub to drain it and start it over again. He deserved the slight comfort after the annoyance of that disappointing battle. Glancing up he noted the shock on Kagome's face as she looked at the red draining down the pipes of the nice tub then the blush as she realized Sesshomaru wasn't dressed.

"Whoa I'm sorry." she turned her back on him. "I heard the water draining and figured you were done…I…are you all right?"

"I'm fine." he answered neutrally, "I have had much worse wounds, those strange guns are vicious but mean little if you know someone is using them. I already removed the bullet that managed to pierce far enough that it was making it difficult to heal."

"But…you were bleeding a lot…and…well…it just doesn't seem healthy." Kagome wasn't sure what to say, afraid to risk angering the demon behind her. "Thank you…again. For saving me."

"Don't." Sesshomaru replied, starting a fresh batch of water, there would be a little pink to the water by the time he finished but not as deep as the last time. "It only made sense for me to take the damage, a demon's stamina far outweighs a human's after all. Are you feeling better?"

"I was never in much danger…" Kagome said. "You keep taking care of me…"

She paused as he put his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to his wet and still naked body, which was more than enough to make her train of thought de-rail.

"I am doing no more than anyone should do." His voice was lighter in her ear and she leaned back against him despite her better judgment, suddenly wanting to be close to him again.

"I…" she swallowed to fight the dryness in her mouth. "I am still a little cold…"

"Then maybe you should join me." He teased her, barely stepping back and allowing her to follow him as he got closer to the edge of the tub. "The water is fine."

**End Chapter**

Okay, another pretty hard chapter to write. Not sure why it's getting a little more difficult now than it was before. I am trying to figure how I'm gonna give our favorite demon lord more of a challenge as well…someone would have to be pretty ridiculous to make him break a sweat. Though I figured the lord getting him to bleed was sorta nice. Anyway guess I should head out to the other things I have to do today. Keep reading!

_-Aura_

P.S. Woot! This fiction takes me over 40,000 words! Yay!

To my reviewers:

_Lil mutt faced grl _- Glad I could make your day. Updating away!

_.Smart.Ass.Punk_. - Not sure if I'm going to have anymore people from the past or not just yet. I figure most of the demons were too old to have lived this long and I already explained Shippou. And Sesshomaru will have to fall for her sooner or later cause it's a Sesshy/Kagome fic. Thanks for the review.

_Dark Miko _- Thanks for your reviews first of all. I'm glad you've found and enjoy my story. Yes Sesshomaru can be caring when he wants too but he was even like that in the show; look at Rin and occasionally Jaken. As far as how I write my fan fictions…I just get an idea and I go I suppose. I've been writing for a long time and it takes a lot of hard work and effort to develop your English skill. Mine still really sucks compared to most but I figure practice makes perfect.

_JusT LooKing ArounD _- I'm glad that you like the pairing. It's my favorite really as far as non canon pairings go for InuYasha. I hope you do read more from this story.

_ShioriRose _- Well it'll have to happen sometime, or otherwise romance wouldn't be in the genre's for the story now would it?


	16. 16: Another Kind of Poison

_Author's Nonsense: _Okay, well another hard chapter to work on but I figure it'll be fun to work on even if it's difficult chapter. This story is getting harder as it moves along but fear not I'm not giving up on it.

_End of chapter 15:_

_"I…" she swallowed to fight the dryness in her mouth. "I am still a little cold…"_

_"Then maybe you should join me." He teased her, barely stepping back and allowing her to follow him as he got closer to the edge of the tub. "The water is fine."_

**Chapter 16:** _Another Kind of Poison_

"I…I…" Kagome blushed more when she heard him sniffing at her hair, "I should probably head back into the main room…maybe make us a bite to eat…"

"I suppose that's an option…" Sesshomaru replied, moving her hair away from the right side of her neck and bending down to drag his teeth lightly over her shoulder before kissing it. "…you could say I'm a bit hungry."

She shivered back into his hold at the attention and despite her better judgment let out a soft moan, her body curling in a more natural reaction to what her mind wanted to argue; just how attracted she really was to the man who's hands were snaking up her shirt to pull it free from her body.

"Ses..Sesshomaru…" she managed to hiss as he dropped the fabric to the cold tile. "Are…are you sure about this? It could be more of those pheromones."

"It's not." he whispered in her ear, tugging the button of her jeans free with a claw while his other hand slid up her form to tease her spine, leaving a trail of burning kisses up her shoulder and neck to her ear, nipping at it as she forgot whatever she was going to say next to protest.

"…"

He pulled the zipper down and used both hands to slide her jeans around her hips and let them fall to her legs where she moved in conjunction to their desire by kicking them free. Turning around to face him and catching her breath again to remember just what she was about to do and with whom. She might kick herself later but she raised her hands to stop his before he wandered even further from a path she doubted he really wanted.

"Sesshomaru…listen to me…you don't want to have sex with me…" she bit her lip as she saw the passion and hunger swirling in his amber depths. "It…it's a trick somehow. Like…last…time…"

Her protests fell off again as he pulled her closer with a need that she didn't really want to admit she shared, he kissed her deeply and curled his nails into her hair as he whispered to her. "Does it matter? You want this as much as I do…why fight me?"

She shivered as he let his hand trail back down her body and rub between her legs in a way that left no doubt as to how he intended the evening to end. _Why fight him?_ She found herself pulling closer without a way to answer the question given her own voracious desire for the demon lord.

_He will hate me if it's a trick._

That thought sobered her from the frenzy of undisguised want electrically charging both of them. She couldn't just give in if she knew that he was being controlled somehow.

"Sesshomaru stop." Kagome told him harshly, cursing herself when her voice broke in the middle of the statement when he started to undress her further. "Sesshomaru…"

"Just let go…Kagome." he bit her ear gingerly, nuzzling it after the whisper.

"I'm sorry." she hissed as she felt her heart quicken. "I didn't want to do this."

She glowed with holy power a moment later, forcing the demon lords retreat and helping to painfully return his mind to his body. Jumping and picking up a towel to throw around her at his growl, the rare loss of composure frightening her enough but as he hadn't gone after her she didn't just want to run away from him while he was so vulnerable.

"That contemptuous wretch." he flexed the fingers of his hands as he moved to the oils that he'd used in the water…one of the unmarked bottles he picked up and headed back toward the balcony with tossing it from the edge with a silent promise of death. "She's done. I won't suffer her existence after this insult. Of course, let me kill the boss and then leave a watered down version of that damn poison while my senses will be taken with blood from the shots he fired. She should be the rat demon with the way she operates. Kagome, you need to leave…go swimming for a while…"

"Um…" she started toward him, holding a hand up with concern.

"Get out of here mortal!" He snarled at her, eyes tinted red from his rage. "What part of that don't you understand! Go get that acidic scent all over you and stay away from me!"

Kagome backed up now that he had turned on her so dangerously…still pausing despite the unspoken threat of violence.

"GO!" he roared with anger. "Now!"

She dashed to her room to grab her bag and ran into the hall, glad in her half naked state that no one was outside, trembling so badly that she nearly fell over four times before she managed to get her pants on and slammed her hand on the button for the elevator a dozen times with tears on her face as she waited for it to come. It had never seemed this slow before this.

"Aw…" the female voice made her freeze, turning with horror to look at the cat demon walking into the hall from the stairwell with her friend Eri laughing and drunk, hung over one of her shoulders. "the elevator must be down for emergency maintenance. Just because that guy scared my sister off doesn't mean he'd frighten me?"

"He'll just kill you too." Kagome said with a defiance she didn't feel after her rush from the apartment.

"No, I doubt it." the demoness laughed. "You know when demons are at their weakest right? When they are mating. I figured he wouldn't touch you, you are far to precious to the pompous mutt to risk soiling you before he ever even realizes he cares. No…that's what this little drunk minx is for. I'll let him rape your friend for a while before I break in and finish him off."

"Huh…you silly girl." Eri laughed drunkenly at the woman she didn't realize was a threat. "It's not rape if I'm willing. I'd screw that guy in the minute. Long as he lasted I'd keep up with him. Guess I'll have to quit drinking though if I don't want to pass out."

The model dropped the wine glass that she'd already spilled in the elevator on the carpeted floor and swayed in the general direction of the door. Kagome stepped out and stopped her, her aura flared with anger at the threat to her friends lives. "I won't let you do that."

"Oh, and some mortal girl is going to stop me?" the demon laughed aloud a second time. "I somehow doubt you'll manage to stop me."

"Maybe not but there is no reason to involve Eri, let her go back down to her room. If you beat me I'll go back inside and be with him." Kagome answered with a frown. "Eri…go to your room and sleep."

"Really? You still like him huh?" Eri fought to focus on her old friend. "Well I guess I should pass out for a while…thanks for the chance but I don't do that to friends uh…ma'am person."

The model moved as if to go back to the steps but the cat reached out and knocked her out, slamming a hand into the back of her skull with the force to send her spiraling into unconsciousness. "Don't worry dear, it's just a matter of back up. I enjoy your little farce. There's nothing as sweet as watching someone get betrayed by their loved one. Just a little back up in case you decide to back out after I beat you. I don't need her to be awake to be bait."

Kagome swallowed, at least one of her friends was safe…if she only had a bow…she was always bad at focusing her energy when it was in any format but an arrow. Ducking to one side as the cat made a swipe at her a moment later, barely managing to dodge three or four more attacks before the woman laughed at her.

"Come on…you can't dodge forever, if you aren't gonna be any fun at all then I should just toss the girl in there now while you dance around." she smirked at Kagome, then grinned as Kagome landed a punch in her cheek, holy energy burning into her flesh. "A priestess? You get better and better. You are still mortal though, and without a focus you can't beat me."

She blinked at the streak of silver before the woman's body sliced itself apart in some sort of black hole that appeared around her, screaming before completely disappearing. Sesshomaru stood behind her with Tensaiga with steam rising from as a result of the demon calling upon it's greatest power to open the realm of hell and pull the cat demon through before it had snapped shut again, eyes still a mix of red and black from his slow lose of control.

"Fools keep coming…" he commented, starting toward Kagome before pausing. "take your friend and get out of here. I'll survive. Don't get yourself killed Kagome."

She blinked in surprise at the words, knowing he wasn't completely himself but remembering what the woman had said as well. Does Sesshomaru really care about me that much?

"Be safe." she told him and rushed to pull Eri after her as he disappeared back into their suite.

**Scene Switch**

Kagome had gotten Eri back to her room after finding someone nice enough to help her when they were heading up the stairs to their own suite, after thanking them she locked the door and when she couldn't pull her friend onto the bed left her on the floor with a pillow and blanket, curling under a sheet and hugging the extra pillow nervously, eventually falling asleep despite her anxiety about Sesshomaru and waking to the sound of her friend throwing up in the next room and complaining about heavy liquor. She realized it was the next day and bounded from the bed to hurry from the room despite the calls from Eri, her friend had gotten enough aid for the moment. She needed to make sure that Sesshomaru was all right…half afraid that he'd come across some woman.

She had to admit it wasn't solely because she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt someone, the idea of him with someone else did bother her. She ran up the steps as she couldn't be sure the elevator was safe yet and moved to their room, fiddling with the card key before moving inside. She didn't see anyone in the main room and hurried to the bedroom, pausing when she found him tangled in she sheets. A sigh of relief coming from her when she realized he was alone, he'd been sweating heavily at some point from the way the sheets were clung to his muscular form. She couldn't know what that stuff did to him exactly but she had to imagine that it wasn't good with the last two experiences they'd had with it. She frowned and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush the silver locks from his face when he opened his eyes to smile at her for just a short moment.

"Good morning." he offered before the smile faded and he closed his eyes again. "No more problems from any more felines I hope?"

"No." Kagome laughed. "You gonna be okay?"

"I find that you are asking me that far too often as of late." He replied. "I apologize for my temporary lack of control last night."

"Uh…" she caught up to what she wanted to say a second later. "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I had to burn you, seems that healed up just fine though."

"Demons do tend to regenerate much faster than humans." He agreed, reaching up to take her hand as it was still absently stroking his hair. "Some reason you are petting me?"

She suddenly turned red and pulled her hand back as if she'd touched the stove. "Oh…I um…I'll go order some breakfast for us while you get dressed."

She started to retreat but paused when he caught her hand a second time, glancing back.

"I heard what you were trying to do to defend me." Sesshomaru said seriously, catching her eyes. "Thank you Kagome, it means a lot that you would fight for me."

She glanced away again and tried to will away the red on her cheeks. "It…it was nothing. You saved me again, I should be thanking you."

"This sort of thing you won't hear often I'm sure." Sesshomaru's deep voice lightly teased. "I believe you should at least say 'you're welcome' and recognize the rare event before you run off to get food for us."

"I…" Kagome smiled though she wasn't looking back at him. "You are welcome."

"See. Not so hard to take credit for doing something well." he teased and then released her to relax back into the lush bed, allowing her to go take care of food.

She had to grin some at the response, he was right, she didn't expect the warmed attitude to last long before he took back on his frozen demeanor. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**End Chapter**

Figured I'd leave this chapter on a sweeter note after the cliffhangers from the last couple or so. It wasn't too horrible but it did take me a while to write it. Whew, gets more difficult as it goes on for sure!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Dominik Journot _- Hey, Yes he really killed the lord of the area and yes he was really concerned…though he wouldn't admit it was as much as it really was.

_TrenchcoatMan_ - Yeah Hachi and thanks for the information, might be able to use it in future chapters.

_Wacky Wisher _- Wait no more! Heh.

_Dark Miko _- Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I got the first three movies at Suncoast but I imagine you could order them from any number of sites online. Good luck with your little brother, I'm the youngest so I need not fear the terrors of youth - that was/is my job.

_Koori Youkai Hime _- Thank you, I plan too keep up for a while longer.

_Nameless Little Girl _- I will, the vote of confidence is appreciated.

_Vampire Vix _- Thanks!

_Lil mutt faced grl _- Almost…almost. A bath with Sesshy wouldn't be too bad.

_Sesshoukunbelongstome _- Yeah typing it out helps too, I type pretty fast so I guess it's easier for me but it helps the whole ambience of a story. Yeah I like the teasing, I see him as the sort that would once he warmed up to someone. Dunno if the love triangle will happen or not.

_JusT LooKing ArounD _- Aw well great, they are a really excellent pair.

_disgraced world _- LOL - Sorry to disappoint.

_Chibirin8 _- Well I'm gonna keep writing so I hope you come back and keep reading.

_.Smart.Ass.Punk. _- Are there indeed? I didn't think there were in the show or manga so I have a lot of trouble thinking there would be any now. Naraku laughing and running away doesn't count as equal either :P

_Mumu21_ - As per request hon.

_Angel Maiden _- Oooh do I get to see you kill it? I mean uh…teardrop no…don't do that…it would be bad. Okay, here you go, ask and you'll eventually receive.

_XxcutiekatxX _- You made a good guess, that's how the demon world works in my little fiction: it's harsh and cruel but to the point. Thanks for the many reviews.

_If I ever miss someone's review just complain at me in your next one so I can fix that for you! ;)_


	17. 17: Hated Responsibilities

_Author's Nonsense: _Thanks for all the support and reviews whenever I update. It helps me keep motivated to keep updates faster than they would be otherwise.

_End of Chapter 16:_

_"See. Not so hard to take credit for doing something well." he teased and then released her to relax back into the lush bed, allowing her to go take care of food._

_She had to grin some at the response, he was right, she didn't expect the warmed attitude to last long before he took back on his frozen demeanor. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted._

**Chapter 17:**_Hated Responsibilities _

The breakfast was pleasant, though the two were interrupted at it's end by the arrival of Eri, Sesshomaru forced his demonic features away before Kagome opened the door, surprised to see how spry the girl looked given how she'd left her an hour before.

"Eri…are you sure you are okay?" Kagome asked warily. "You were pretty plastered last night."

"Oh, yeah." She waved it off, settling herself at the counter to steal some of Kagome's bacon. "I get drunk enough that I tend to get over it pretty quick after I yak. I heard there was a lot of noise up here last night, you two have a fight?"

"Something like that." Sesshomaru cut off his girl with the words. "Kagome was just talking about how she would like to be able to shop with you for a while and have a girls day out."

"Oh that'd be lovely!" Eri burst out, putting an arm around her old friend. "You should have told me, I got some time off today, get dressed. Bring Sesshomaru along though, I'll get some other people and we can all catch a flick sometime and make a day of it. See you later then…I'm gonna go call folks."

Sesshomaru kept the frown off his face as the plan backfired and turned toward Kagome's slight glare coolly. "Something wrong?"

"You are trying to get rid of me for some reason." she caught onto him easily enough. "Who do you want to go kill now?"

"More like I need to find out who is under my control." Sesshomaru answered. "I'm the new local lord as it were…and as I've killed most of my high ranking officers I will need to find others to replace them with and settle a new court order."

"Oh." Kagome realized that there were more implications. "Guess you won't need me too much longer then. If you don't want to spend the day with us I can tell Eri that you have other things that you planned to do."

"It would be best not to put it off. Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said, heading toward the room to change into other clothing and leaving her to be a little sad in the main room. Her small dream of them staying together starting to crack at the idea of how busy he'd be. She shook her head and forced a smile as she moved to get dressed, a day out would be just what she needed.

**Scene Switch**

She headed down to meet Eri after Sesshomaru promised her he would return as soon as his business was finished and find her, even leaving her some of the money he'd earned with the modeling. Upon reaching the ground floor though it seemed that Eri had been forcing into working by her boss and after many rushed apologies left her to stand alone in the busy lobby area. She sighed sadly and settled into a seat there, looking as forlorn as she felt at that moment. She knew she was being childish, that she shouldn't cry, but that didn't stop her from wanting to. She was afraid of being left alone again, not sure she would be able to deal with the emptiness again if she had to go to her apartment of one by herself once this little vacation was over.

She wished Eri had never even walked into her life again and inadvertently lead to the fact that Sesshomaru would probably be leaving her all alone again.

"Kagome…what on earth is wrong?" Kouga asked, in a suit today and as he sat next to her. "You look like your dog died. That mutt didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Kagome answered mechanically as she glanced up to the emerald eyes regarding her with concern. "I'm just a little melancholy I guess…I got ditched today when I had plans and Sesshomaru had to deal with business of his own."

"He left you here all by your lonesome?" Kouga seemed surprised. "Well allow me to take the fools place and go out with you today…as long as you'll let me change out of these rags first. I hate wearing suits and Ayame makes me sometimes."

"Won't she be mad if we go out?" Kagome asked, remembering the girls obsession with the wolf leader.

"Oh no." Kouga laughed. "She has a mate…finally managed to get over me years and years ago. Poor guy."

Kagome laughed. "That isn't nice."

"Yeah. But it's true." he added. "You wanna wait a few minutes and then I'll take you somewhere in the town. Think about what you'd like to do and let me know by the time I get back."

"Oh…sure…" She had to smile, at least she wouldn't have to sit all alone with another day of nothing but television to bide her time with. Kouga had always been kind to her after those initial kidnapping difficulties at their first meeting. Eventually liking her for more than just her ability to see the shards.

She waited for a while, not sure what she wanted to do really, she saw the museum and that area of town all the time. She hadn't gotten to visit several of the local attractions but what she wanted to do with Kouga was the difficult decision. He made it for her though upon his return in jeans and a t-shirt he handed her tickets to a local theater show and smirked at her. "I just happened to have these upstairs and figured it might be nice to go today and help you forgot your troubles."

"Sounds fine." Kagome agreed, still happy to be out and getting up to walk with the wolf demon to a cab. "You never found yourself a mate in all these years Kouga?"

"Two actually." he corrected. "They both were killed through different circumstances over the years though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kouga." Kagome put a hand over her mouth, pity in her eyes.

"It's fine." he answered. "It was a while ago. Don't stress over it Kagome, lets speak of something else, today was to make you feel better."

"I…if you'd rather then. What do you do exactly now Kouga…or do you get money for being a lord?" she asked, forcing a small smile. Raising an eyebrow as he opened the back of a limo for her.

"Yes, demons have to offer money to live in a lord's territory for protection and the right to be on my land, in return it is my duty to protect them and make sure that outsiders don't interfere with them. It's rather similar to how it used to be. We provide the necessary safety for them to be productive and they pay us for it." He explained. "It's rather time consuming when there is a struggle for power but otherwise it's generally pretty boring and more paperwork. The mortals obsession with it as of late has poured over into our society. We have to be more careful given the silence we keep but we manage to survive in this age of technology."

"It has to be a lot different than how it was in the feudal era." Kagome commented, eyes scanning over the expensive limo in a little bit of surprise. It seemed as if Kouga did command quite an area if he could afford this.

"More challenging and requiring a little more subtly than I was used too." he smirked. "Not that I like doing all the paperwork nonsense, I save my rule for when I need to kick the crap out of someone threatening my subjects."

"Sounds more like you." Kagome admitted with a smile. "I'm glad we found each other though Kouga, I missed all my friends from then for a long time now."

"I am too Kagome." he grinned back at her. "I still want you to be my mate. Now I have another chance to go after you."

"Um…" She blushed and looked out the window. "I can't do that…I'm dating Sesshomaru."

"But you are here with me." Kouga pointed out, reaching out to turn her head back toward him. "You can't seriously think that he would ever breed with a mortal after how much he hated Inuyasha and went on about the dishonor his father had brought on their family by his existence. There is no future in a relationship with him."

"I…" she paused, "I can't know until I try. Can we just be friends Kouga?"

"For now if you insist." he smirked. "I'm a patient man, you'll come to your senses sometime. For now let's have ourselves a great day."

She nodded and followed him out of the car after it pulled up to the entrance, the air was chilly but the lights were showing the Mamma Mia title in glowing pink letters as he took her hand to lead her inside.

"Thanks for this Kouga, you are a good guy."

"Just don't let that get around." He winked at her and took her hand to lead her into the musical.

The show was good and Kagome was distracted enough that she didn't really notice the looks that Kouga gave her. Not really realizing how much he appreciated her appearance and personality in comparison to the dogs she went after instead of him, but she enjoyed the matinee and was laughing naturally by the time they left as opposed to forcing her smiles. Chatting about her favorite parts and characters of the show as they waited in the cold air for their ride back to the hotel.

**Scene Switch**

His day had been finding the series of demons he needed to contact to deal with the switch in rule and start to figure out what the next steps would be, after finding a demon capable of translating for him he had spent hours letting people know of his new status and choosing at least temporary underlings to help him make the current transition as smoothly as possible, also managing to get several leads as to how to stop those damn poisons from coming into his territory and get the people using them now to leave. Even if he had to send them to hell he was tired of being forced into inappropriate situations by a drug.

He wanted to return and stop the nonsense for a while and now that he had done as much as possible for the day until some more things were accomplished and his new page contacted him he just wanted to get away from the rest of the cursed city and retreat to where he might be able to see Kagome for a while…not that he wanted to admit the fact that he wanted to see her but he did admit that her company was much more tolerable than the rest of the people he'd been forced to deal with sense his arrival in this time.

It was when he was heading for the doors when he caught her scent and turned around, expecting to find her returning with her friend and instead resisting a growl when he saw her accepting help out of some long vehicle from that wolf demon that had all but molested her recently. If he hadn't caught her smiling he would have walked over to take care of the slight jealously the old fashioned way - punching Kouga in the face.

When she stumbled he only breezed over, pushing Kouga's help aside and catching her. His face neutral as he settled her back on her feet. "You should be more careful Kagome."

"Oh…thanks Sesshomaru." She smiled at him and then glanced between the two staring off nervously. Did men always have to do this? "Are you all done with that stuff you needed to do?"

"For the day at least." He answered. "Though I wouldn't want to interrupt you and your friend here."

"Good you know your place mutt." Kouga smirked and reached a hand toward Kagome. "Why don't we go get something to eat and leave him to mutter to himself."

"Don't press your luck wolf." Sesshomaru's tone demanded the attention of both. "Inuyasha might have played with you in the past but I am not so kind. Insults will be met with the results of your pain or your death. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have the time to deal with your childish antics. One more rude act while you are in my territory and you won't make it back to rule yours."

That much left Kouga at least temporarily quiet, had Sesshomaru really already taken rule of this area? He had had plans to eventually expand and take it over himself but he wasn't sure if he could afford the risk of remaining wounds in a battle with the ancient lord.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered then sighed when he didn't respond, getting annoyed. "You know Kouga, that dinner sounds great. Lets go do that."

She pulled away from the silver haired dog demon and offered her arm to Kouga, who smiled devilishly and shrugged to Sesshomaru. "Better luck next time -Lord- Sesshomaru."

The two walked off and though she felt a little bad she was way too angry to go back on what she'd decided, the nerve of that guy, he was almost worse than Inuyasha sometimes! Behind them he glanced after the couple walking off and managed to keep his face cold, eyes darkening a bit as he turned away from the building again…perhaps he still needed to kill some of the demons that had annoyed him after all…

Kagome glanced back after him though he didn't notice her attention as he moved off again, or the slight sadness in her eyes as she smiled softly at Kouga and headed with him toward the restaurant on the first floor of the building. Worried about what her temper inspired action would end up doing…

**End Chapter**

Another very difficult chapter but I managed to muck through and there is a sort of love triangle but Kagome doesn't love Kouga (as she never has), the bad girl did just sort of use him to make Sesshomaru more angry/jealous on purpose.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Scarlette Beauty _- Thanks for the reviews, yeah sometimes I'm a little fluffy.

_TrenchcoatMan _- I get obsessed with particular characters and then tend to try to learn everything possible about them. (Including keeping up with manga stuff as much as possible.) I don't remember the name of his ultimate attack either but it was really long (that and I think it's silly to always call out your attack - not that I mind it much with Dragon Strike in the movies dreamy eyes) Lol, sorry to disappoint you but I probably won't do the Myoga thing; but an idea for your own fiction sometime J

_Sacurda Car Cactus _- I've love you more if you didn't use caps J Thank you.

_Dark Miko _- I do not live in Stafford (wherever that is). I live in Indiana. My best recommendation is still the net if you really want them. I have a few siblings, two older bro's amongst them. I'm glad you like the story so much! Lol, I don't think I'm gonna have Sesshomaru kill Kagome. I have one sister and some step-siblings that don't count… Excited is okay. See you next time.

_Llebreknit _- Then review more! Hehe. I won't mind. Though the whole site has been a little screwy lately with alerts.

_Lil mutt faced grl _- Thank you, I'm trying to get it out when I get the chance.

_Anaera_ - Yeah I know! (About Sesshy staying with someone) Kouga was a good person to put in as a love triangle sort of character.

_Renji girl _- Caps lock…please turn it off. Thank you. Being sealed? Oh, well…that may or may not be explained later bwahahahaha.

_Angel Maiden _- Yay, I love watching people kill things…I no that's bad…shifty eyes. Aw yeah I'm teasing our poor main characters…they both are probably so confused by now.

_ShioriRose_ - Thank you and the cat was a character you were suppose to hate. Yes he killed the lord, it was suppose to be pretty effortless for him. Though he did bleed.

_Nameless Little Girl _- Good to know. Hope you keep liking it.

_VampireVix - _Your review is a little confusing…Im not sure what you were asking about exactly. Hope you keep liking the story.

_Chibirin8_ - Aw…well there will be more chapters to read in the future, no reason to lament.

_Kagome2691_ - Heh, well yeah but it was fun…moving it along J

_Ohiowriter _- No need to wait right now…just for the next one again I guess.

_Magnificent chaos _- Good name. Hey who knows, they might be sometime. Guess we'll see.


	18. 18: Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire

_Author's Nonsense: _Still working on this story. Moving it along. Thanks again for all the reviews, the support keeps me with the inspiration to get this out as fast as I have been. Now that the holidays are over I don't have quite as much time as I did to work on my fictions so all the encouragement is really nice. I'll get to the chapter for you now.

_End of Chapter 17_

_Kagome glanced back after him though he didn't notice her attention as he moved off again, or the slight sadness in her eyes as she smiled softly at Kouga and headed with him toward the restaurant on the first floor of the building. Worried about what her temper inspired action would end up doing…_

**Chapter 18:** _Where There's Smoke There's Fire_

"Kagome…" Kouga tried to get through to the distracted girl sitting at the other side of the table. "Kagome I'm going to rip my clothes off and do a mambo around the hotel…"

"That sounds like a good idea." She said absently, proving she wasn't really listening to him.

The two were taking up residence at one of the booths in the seafood restaurant near the lobby of the hotel, she'd barely picked at her shrimp salad and given that he'd already finished the lobster he ordered he considered starting to throw peas at her to see if she'd notice.

"KAgome!" He stressed her name a little more seriously, raising his voice so she would look at him.

"OH…" she actually focused on him for the first time. An embarrassed smile coming to her face. "I'm sorry Kouga, I just think I shouldn't have done that. Sesshomaru doesn't know the language here yet and we are going out, whatever might come from that it seems unfaithful now to be sitting here with you."

"You really love the guy." Kouga observed with a sigh. "You always pick the complicated relationships Kagome. Whatever you decide you'll always be my friend, will you at least take a box with your salad so you aren't starved while you are sulking in your suite?"

"How did you know I wanted to sulk in my room?" She asked with honest curiosity - it wasn't as if she remembered Kouga for his empathy after all.

"You are like all the other girls I know…whenever I suggest dancing without clothes on and they don't notice me talking about it they always end up wanting to go off and be sad by themselves." Kouga managed to keep a straight face. "You are really obvious."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you for the day Kouga, we'll have to keep in touch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kagome." He returned and motioned for a box. "And if this guy ever hurts you let me know…I'll travel up to hand him his ass - his territory or not."

"Is that all you guys know how to do?" She sighed.

"Well…yes." He answered honestly, dishing the salad into a plastic holder for her. "Here you are Kagome…good luck with that."

"Thanks again." She kissed his cheek and rushed off toward the elevator with her dinner. Muttering to herself. "I hope he's come back or he'll be back soon at least."

She actually reached the elevator the same time as the returning Sesshomaru, looking at him and frowning a little when he didn't do more than glance at her then go inside. She followed and let out a small breath when there was no one else on the elevator.

"Sesshomaru…" she started awkwardly… "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was spending the day with Kouga. We are just friends and it bothered me a little when you were so mean to him…you and I though…we're not just friends right?"

She reached out with her free hand and took his, gaining his golden eyes finally with the tender motion of squeezing his fingers. He eyed her without emotion for a long while and she bit her lip sense she was never sure what he might be thinking. After a moment he pulled her closer, settling his head on hers, nuzzling her hair in the slight hug as she blushed at the change of his demeanor.

"You aren't mad then?" she asked curiously, drawing back to look at his poker face.

"Do I seem angry?" He answered with a question. Raising a silver brow just a tad to accent the query.

"It's hard to tell with you." She laughed a little and set her head against his chest again. "You aren't the easiest person to read after all. Thank you for being protective of me though…it did make me feel good even if I don't really like the idea of jealousy. Knowing you were is an appreciated cue that you really care and aren't just…I don't know…going along."

He squeezed her shoulder and the demon lord started to rescan his own actions. He didn't really care for the human did he? She had done a lot for him and he could look out for her like he had Rin but he would only be lying to himself if he said it was the same sort of relationship. He'd no sooner see Kagome as a daughter as he would the wolf she'd spent the day with.

He didn't want to consider the implications that her friend had been right about his coming on to her. Even if it was a result of the damned drug they'd used on him - where there is smoke there is fire… He wasn't like his father though…he wouldn't mate with the girl. He wouldn't be responsible for another half-breed, not that he wanted to mate with her anyway? Did he?

He resisted the urge to growl while she was innocently tempting him from the honorable path for his family…the temptress naively teasing his body and nose with her closeness and the slight scent of violet that seemed to trail her.

When the elevator made a gentle 'ding' and deposited them on their floor he was glad for the fresh air and moved toward the room after her. Glancing around their temporary home and then pondering if he should take a bath to get the various scents of the busy day off of him, likely it would help clear his head and make him less irritable.

"I got dinner already but I can make you something else if you want." Kagome offered, trying to make up for her rudeness earlier in the day. "What do you think?"

"I would like that." He answered honestly. "I am going to bath in the meantime."

He disappeared into the side room after he stated it and closed the door, leaving her to smile a little after him and sigh to herself. _Am I kidding myself? Is there nothing for me to expect out of this?_

She'd already decided she was willing to take that risk at the moment though and she started to dig out some of the foods she'd bought when she'd been at the market, turning on the stove and getting things ready as she started to hum. She liked cooking, it was a simple distraction and a way she could feel nice by doing something for someone else that she thought she was pretty good at.

She know not to cook his meat for long but spent a little more time fixing some rice and then making some green beans for herself - she knew that the demon lord wouldn't touch the veggie other than to push it out of the way of his meat. She set the plate up nicely and put it in the microwave so she could keep it warm for him until he finished with his bath. She ate some of her own salad with the green beans and a bit of the rice with a small smile. Kouga was right about her; she liked the difficult relationships.

"Something funny?" Sesshomaru made her catch her breath. _Why isn't he wearing a shirt!?_

Not that she minded that he wasn't but she did mind at the same time…it was complicated.

"No…just smiling." She answered, leaning over to pull out the dinner she'd made him. "Here you go, how was your day?"

"Long." he was blunt about it. "I had a lot of people to coerce into believing my new status as the local lord and now that I've gotten enough people to spread the word and a page to help me send it out I will have to wait a while for the locals to decide to go along with it or attempt to overthrow me. It's all waiting at this point."

"So they could attack you anytime?" That made her a little nervous.

"Yes," he confirmed, cutting at his meat easily with his strength. "Though there are other ways to go about it I will likely be targeted for attacks more openly from this point on. It doesn't concern me, I haven't found any true threat so far at all."

"Doesn't mean one couldn't exist." Kagome pointed out, then amended. "Though I have a hard time imagining a demon that could take you on and win."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." He considered her a little more seriously at the compliment. He knew he was powerful but it was nice to see that she had faith in him…

"Oh, no worries there." Kagome blushed. "I always thought you were…obnoxiously powerful."

"Nice choice of words." He replied dryly.

"That's not what I mean." She laughed and nudged his arm, not watching him as he started crunching on the bone - she still hadn't completely adjusted to that sound. "Even Naraku always ran away from you or used a barrier to block you for a while."

"I'd rather not be compared that that thing." he interrupted. "Thank you for the compliment and lets leave it at that."

"Oh…sure." Kagome smirked a little sheepishly and then returned to her rice, chewing as the two ate in fairly pleasant but slightly awkward silence. "Um…Sesshomaru…when you…you know. Actually never mind, don't listen to me, all the weird stuff lately is getting to me. Enjoy your dinner, I'm gonna go take a bath of my own to clear my mind."

He glanced after her exit, it was fairly obvious she was going to ask something about when he'd started kissing her with greater intentions the night before. They would be returning sometime soon to her home and most of the snow from the storm had melted away so it would be a safer trip back. Was he looking forward to the return to her home? He knew he couldn't stay there all the time but it seemed nicer there, without all these other people to interrupt their time or with as many attacks on his person. Though likely they would have kept coming after him there even if they would have still been staying at her home, this way at least no damage happened to her apartment.

Figures the only thing her friend could do right would be on accident. Now he wouldn't have to worry about money the way the system for the demon lords worked. Certainly he would have to take some of the money that he got for his title and invest it somehow into a business or land or something else but he wondered where this little relationship would go once he had to take his leave of the young priestess.

He shouldn't be bothered by the idea, it was always a part of the plan to leave once he'd gotten his own home arranged…though perhaps she would move in with him in his new home. After the knowledge got out that he'd helped her on his arrival she wouldn't be safe ever without his presence - a weak excuse to keep her nearby but for the time being he still needed justification to keep the mortal close to him. All because that fool half-breed and his wench from the past felt the need to seal him away…otherwise he would still be in his homeland and likely would control the whole of Japan by now.

Lamenting over that possibility wasn't like Sesshomaru though and the thought faded shortly after it appeared in his mind, leaving him to consider just what he did want from this new world and this damn priestess that he couldn't get out of his mind. The first step was to destroy that damn poison everyone thought it clever to use on his person. He'd never like the scent of vanilla again after his past few weeks, the stuff had after effects that were making him consider the woman more than he should.

Though that particular explanation rang untrue even in his mind it was necessary for him to reason it out and he went to lay out on the couch, dropping the pretense of his more humanoid form, his tail flowing out from his right shoulder blade as claws grew along his fingers the magenta lines reappeared on his wrists and face before the blue quarter moon settled itself in it's place on his forehead where it belonged. He closed his sun-kissed eyes and let himself relax a bit and take in the sounds and scents of Kagome drying herself off in the next room. So used to her presence now that he followed it fairly unconsciously to track her actions and assure her presence near him as he used to do with Rin.

He quirked a smile when she came out and made a pout at him laying across the whole couch as she scanned for a place to sit, his tail raising behind her and wrapping around her waste to pull her closer and seat her next to his chest gently. Her squeaks of protest at being lifted and maneuvered around ignored.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the long time between chapters - I've been having a horrible case of writers block lately but hopefully I'm past one of the more difficult points I've had so far. Keep reading!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Ohio writer _- Heh well I wish I could always add right after a review but my head is refusing to come up with any story at the moment…makes me sad L.

_Koori Youkai Hime _- Well of course he'll like her sometime without pretending…it just takes a long time. Heh Jaken will not be making an appearance in this fic.

_Dark Miko _- I think the site was glitching through some of the last reviews you gave. Though it was sorta funny to look at my review page and see jjjjjjj….it was a first.

_Magnificent Chaos _- Thanks for the nifty review and I'll get to more crazy things yet…just takes me time and a lack of writers block.

_TrenchcoatMan _- Yes I like the manga twist in his character with the void hell attack where he got it for actually showing emotion heh. Though I guess in the manga he's finally gonna learn how to make it complete (which is good sense I have him doing that in my fiction lol)

_JusT LooKing ArounD _- I like Sesshy jealous too.

_Angel Maiden _- They'll end up together eventually…but I gotta tease folks for a while…though the way my writers block is right now I might end up ending it sooner than I expected.

_Kagome2691 _- Heh.

_Sesshoukunbelongstome _- Well here you are!

_Lil mutt faced grl _- I like Kouga…he's niftier in the manga than the show though.

_Llebrekni _- It seems alerts are fixed but my writers block is still iffy.

_Vigatus _- Thanks.

_Brie_ - Here we are then…no waiting…well until I manage another one.

_Scarlette Beauty _- Heh yes there is lots of drama I guess.


	19. 19: Separating Truth from Fiction

_April 04 2007: Author's Nonsense: _I know it's been ages ages, and I'm not even really sure why I'm still posting with all the drama that accompanies trying to do this sort of thing. That's why all posts have been extremely slow - writer is tired of drama and hates putting up with it. That and you know…real life is busy.

_End of Chapter 18:_

_He quirked a smile when she came out and made a pout at him laying across the whole couch as she scanned for a place to sit, his tail raising behind her and wrapping around her waste to pull her closer and seat her next to his chest gently. Her squeaks of protest at being lifted and maneuvered around ignored._

**Chapter 19:** _Separating Truth from Fiction_

There was a moment of shocked silence from the miko, her breath having caught and in fact she was forcing herself to remember to slowly breath while she was leaned against the stronger mans chest, a blush having taken over her face while she was turned toward the tv as he was, staring for the life of her at the strange cooking show as if it had taken her full attention while trying not to show that she was missing every word coming out of the television to instead listen to the demon lords calm breathing behind her.

The rising and falling of his chest was even and relaxed, lulling her from the tense stiffness her body had taken sense he had moved her next to him. It was a security she hadn't felt in ages; a knowledge that nothing could harm her while she was safe in his arms. She hadn't felt this way sense…

_"Inuyasha…" _her thoughts betrayed her not wanting to remember the half-demon. _"But this is different…it's just…something else…"_

She released a soft sigh and snuggled her body a little further back into the demon lord, almost jumping out of her skin and falling off the couch when his nose had nuzzled into her hair - she hadn't been expected that at all.

He was blinking at her a little tiredly when she pulled herself from the floor and she knew then that he had fallen asleep and it hadn't been a conscious action when he'd sniffed her hair just then.

"Um…sorry." Kagome said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I…just…fell off. I guess I should let you sleep. We'll be returning to my house soon now that the holiday is over and the streets have mostly cleared up outside. Um…goodnight Sesshomaru."

She dashed from the room, leaving the demon lord slightly bewildered as it was still fairly early in the evening but laid back out on the couch himself - it was more comfortable than the bed in the other room he'd noticed, leaving his shattered thoughts of the miko for the following day.

**Scene Switch**

The whole experience of moving back out to Kagome's small apartment was long but not overly aggravating for either of the pair. No one annoyed Sesshomaru enough he wanted to kill them and that saved Kagome from the stress and concern that he might just do that to some innocent bystander. They arrived back and had a short but fascinating scene with the old couple she rented from. They had arrived back early from the vacation they were on and didn't mind that Kagome's 'boyfriend' was going to be staying with her for a while. They were quick to tell him how glad they were she had someone around and they were afraid she was going to end up a old maid in their basement.

She'd never hated her landlords more than in that moment; part of her had psychotically hoped Sesshomaru would suddenly draw claws and take them apart. He of course had been kind and polite and had seemed utterly amused by the distress they were causing in her. After a long -and painful- conversation with the people she rented from she was finally able to close the door behind them and leaned on it half wanting to cry at the way the world hated her.

Sesshomaru meanwhile took back up residence on her couch, settling himself with a small creak of the furniture as opposed to the usual whine it let out - even the piece of wood and cloth somehow seeming to remain more pristine in the demon lord's presence. He eyed her with slight amusement in those amber eyes, not helping her mentality for the day - at least she got to return to work soon.

"An old maid eh?"

"Oh don't start with me." Kagome warned, she hated nosy neighbors. It didn't help that she actually liked Sesshomaru and knew it but didn't want to admit it…her life sucked lately…she'd of been happier as an old maid at this rate.

She moved toward the kitchen with an angry tint to her step and then started slamming stuff around, cooking made her feel better…having a pan to possibly throw at Sesshoumaru's head if he kept bugging her was also a plus.

"Just curious." He shrugged at her when she started acting angry, her antics didn't intimidate him in the least. "You seem like to good of a specimen for a human to go mate-less the entirety of your life."

_To good of a specimen for a human?_

Kagome half wanted to cry…she never had a chance for any sort of relationship with him…that was as much of a compliment as she could probably ever expect from him. She deflated visibly as she set the pan on the stove and started water boiling. She didn't even want to cook anymore.

_"You are being childish." _She reminded herself, still standing there stubbornly. _"What in the world would you want out of a monster like Sesshomaru anyway? You are probably just remembering Inuyasha and that makes you sad again…he deserves better than to be some strange desire cause he looks like his half-brother."_

She couldn't really separate truth from fiction in that line of statements…she knew she liked Sesshomaru but she didn't and couldn't really figure out why. It was something that was going to drive her crazy while he was staying with her…but would probably drive her more crazy if he wasn't.

"You are acting more strange than usual." he pointed out coolly. "Are you certain there isn't more to you and that dirty wolf?"

That made Kagome blink a couple times and then laugh at Sesshomaru. "What do you care? I'm a good specimen for a mate for anyone but you…you you…argh just leave me alone."

She stalked off toward her room, _"He can not want me but he can want to be jealous and keep me away from everyone else? Who does he think he is? Just…_

Her thoughts scattered when he grabbed her around the waist with his tail again and picked her up, brining her to eye level while leaving her body hanging in midair, a silver brow arching slightly at her behavior and his voice as infuriatingly calm as always. "Do you want to be my mate Kagome?"

_Oh god…no…don't ask me that…_

The stark red that crept up her face she cursed at out of fear it would give away what she really felt. She stuttered stupidly for a moment, not quite able to get her brain and mouth to work together on actually offering a response to that direct question.

"I…I…no…what in the hell…why would you ask me that?" she finally offered lamely, wanting to hide out in the snow banks and freeze to death.

His expression hadn't changed and she really wished he wasn't so sinfully attractive. She could just tell him as he'd been direct enough to ask…but she was afraid of what he would say…of getting rejected again.

"You could have fooled me." Sesshomaru stated with the same blunt manner. "Why are you angry about it if you don't desire me?"

"I…I…" Kagome wondered if her brain could catch on fire if her cheeks were burning this much. "Would it matter what I thought anyway?"

That made the demon lord give pause…then slowly nod to her. "I suppose it would yes…I don't know if it's this new dirty world or something the drugs they've been exposing me too have done or if it's really just you and your odd ways but I like having you nearby Kagome."

She wanted to kick him but knew she wouldn't reach if she tried. That jerk…this was suppose to be sweet and kind and…not so utterly horrific!

"I can't believe I like you…you are such an asshole." the insult hitting home rather thickly with as little as the girl cursed. "Put me down already! You are hurting my stomach."

He'd blink in surprise at the girls strange behavior, settling her carefully back on her feet and settling his tail back next to him, the soft flowing fabric seeming like nothing more than a very expensive boa when it ceased it's own movement.

"So you are attracted to me then." He said, picking out that part of her annoyed commentary to make note of.

"I…" she sighed. "Yes I am…but you don't want me and I know that…you want a woman that is one of your kind. You want to not lessen your family's illustrious blood with mine."

"Kagome." His voice was powerful and full of a warning that she was suddenly pushing her luck with the demon lord. "It is my duty to provide a full demon for my family's line…for whatever reason I have awoken here and I won't let my line end in dishonor by falling to the same desires my father did. If that hurts you then…"

And suddenly his tone was lighter and perhaps as kind as she had heard her speak to him. "…I am sorry. But it is the way it needs to be."

"Ye…yeah…" Kagome nodded a little, knowing that he wouldn't apologize to her if he didn't mean it. Tears were still threatening in her eyes, why couldn't she still be hurt by rejection no matter what reason it was for?

_"Why do I keep doing this?" _her thoughts full of personal laments. _"Why can't I fall in love with a normal person…why couldn't I have just fallen for Hojo and settled down with him? Wouldn't I at least be content as opposed to all these horrible men I keep wanting that I can't have?"_

"Excuse me." She said, voice strained. "I want to take a shower and lay down for a while…"

He just nodded, letting her retreat then without saying anything else. What more could he say to her that wouldn't just make it worse? He was often a creature of few words and chose to continue to be in that moment.

A few minutes passed and Sesshomaru wandered to the bottom door when there was a knock, calling the image of a more mortal form around him with a moment of trouble - it was difficult for him to hide the amount of power he had after all. Completely removing his demon marks was a level of concentration even the great Sesshomaru had difficulty with.

"Hey there boss." the fox kit greeted as he walked inside, Sesshomaru noting he needed to teach his new page boy manners. "I did whatcha wanted and let people know where yall be if dey wanna come afta ya. I could only finish half the city today but are ya sure ya want mah to tell the whole city tomorrow? What if dey come afta ya all at once?"

"I'll manage." Sesshomaru shrugged, ears telling him Kagome was still in the shower. "What about the other information?"

"Ain't to many oder dog demons in de area boss." He shrugged and walked over to stir at the rice Kagome had started, smelling it and sighing. "Dere's a lady one dough like ya asked fer. I asked her to go to the oder location ya mentioned."

"Good." He nodded, more comfortable in his role as a leader. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't right know jus' yet." the fox kit shrugged. "Times now ain' like dey were den. She's done artificial inserminatiaon before dough and wouldn' be against it."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to pick apart the thick accent and adding speech to the list of things to teach his page.

"Dat's where dey put de baby inner widout you both bein' all intimate like." he explained calmly. "Lots o' demons do it now…keeps relations easier to track."

He considered asking how on earth that was possible but figured the boy either wouldn't know the details or he wouldn't understand them. That would make things easier…he would have to find someone more reliable about knowledge on it…nodding to the page.

"All right…good work so far." Sesshomaru nodded to him. "The former rulers residence…take it over for now and start preparing it for me. You may stay there in the meantime as long as you keep it clean."

"Wow…sure ding boss…be glad to do dat fer ya." the fox kit seemed honestly surprised by the generosity. "Have yerself a good night wit' the lady den. I'll give ya an update tomorrow."

He nodded and let the fox kit back out, closing the door again and considering the possibilities of that…so he could provide an heir without having to take a mate? Perhaps this world's nasty scent would end up being tolerable after all…

**End Chapter**

Okay sorta short but moving the story along slowly again. Sorry if it's a little off…I wanted to change and give a weird accent to Shippou's grandkid…thought it was sorta funny…I can take it out next chapter if people don't like it. Gimme feedback and then I'll know if I should or not.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Magnificent kaos _- Thank you for the review and sorry for the long wait for this one.

_Koori Youkai Hime _- Yeah Sesshy is finally starting to admit he likes Kagome…but I finally found myself a nifty way around his need for duty. Woot. Go me.

_Kagome2691_ - Yeah, the pheromone drugs are fun to work with giggle

_RED CHICK _- Yeah, tis very sad. That almost happened this chapter. Sad Kagome.

_Uiopqwer6792 _- Sorry for the long wait, hope you continue to enjoy it and I do plan to continue to work on it.

_Lil mutt face grl _- well it is suppose to be sorta cutsey sometimes.

_Lenieka _- less hanging now.

_Angel Maiden _- Thank you for the wonderful review. And you got to see who his page is - it was just too cute to pass up - a fox demon would make a good page after all and I consider Sesshomaru as being fairly objective over a lot of issues (just not some). No, Inuyasha and Kikiyo will not appear in this fiction that was just to get it going but sometime I might do more with why they sealed him. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_X-PANIC _- Caps lock bad.

_Mysterious Miko of Moonlight _- Thank you, hope you keep reading and liking it.

_JusT LooKing ArounD _- Hehe, glad you like it, I was trying for a new way of going about things.

_Brie_ - Well less suspense and yet more…

_Kate_ - Updated.

_Vigatus_ - There, I finally updated…sorry for the wait.

_BiNeko_ - I like my summary…and see you saw through the cover to read the book. Second; yeah I am not perfect and I'll -always- have mistakes. Hope you keep liking my imperfection anyway ;)

_Inuyasha's Only True Love _- Well I'm slowly getting to updates with this story but I have a lot I'm working on. Other fictions and amvs and a costume for an upcoming convention as well as real life work and friends and stuff so I've been -darned- busy.

_Lindajrjt _- I like this fiction more than my Dangerous Games one but that's just cause I am a little older now and I put more work into this one than that one. I am trying to keep Sesshomaru mostly in character so I'm glad you appreciate it.

_Mystical Hanyou _- Yeah…but thus is the conundrum really…and I explained part of the reason he won't be with her…whole duty to family thing.


	20. 20: Along Came A Spider

_April 07 2007, Author's Nonsense: _Glad I got the time to get another chapter up…easter holiday left me with a little extra time to work on stuff. Happy (day early) Easter to those that celebrate it! Um…and not…to those that don't…yeah. Moving right to the chapter then…

_End of Chapter 19:_

_He nodded and let the fox kit back out, closing the door again and considering the possibilities of that…so he could provide an heir without having to take a mate? Perhaps this world's nasty scent would end up being tolerable after all…_

**Chapter 20:** _Title_

There was something about a good shower that nothing else could quite match. It was a wonderful sort of relaxing feeling with the hot water curling over her shoulders and washing through her hair, even if she was sad it managed to help raise her spirits from what had been said and knowing she shouldn't be reacting so poorly anyway. She leaned back to let the water wash her worries away as it wet her hair and helped to cleanse her soul.

She knew well enough that it was probably impossible to expect anymore from Sesshomaru than she'd already gotten, stretching and starting to rub shampoo into her hair as she sighed and half sang to herself while trying to just not think about it. She heard the door and then Sesshomaru and Nirai didn't seem to be arguing so she let it go and kept to her cleaning up, much more content to linger in the calming water. It wasn't quite as nice as a bath but something about it was different and somehow wanted at the moment more than one. After a time she finished washing her hair and was lathering her arms and body with soap when she heard a tapping at her bathroom upper window.

The glass wasn't clear but there was a figure standing outside of it and her scream of fear and protest came about the same moment the glass shattered away with some brick and she could see a long black haired man staring in the window toward her, rather handsome in his own right and something she probably would have noted more if he hadn't been breaking into her house.

The door to the bathroom was slammed into and she could hear Sesshomaru's voice calling to her from the other side but it seemed faint almost as she felt light headed.

"I'm fine!" She felt herself calling out, realizing she'd been controlled somehow by the man. "I just dropped a bottle of my perfume and it scared me…it'll probably just make you pass out if you come inside so give me a few minutes to clean it up and open the window."

She had pulled the shower curtain around her and while the hum of the water pounding on the plastic seemed dulled somehow she seemed to still be able to move on her own and there was another muffled answer from outside that she couldn't make out. She wanted to scream or even run to the door but she was staring at the strange dark eyed man staring back at her from the window. He paused to consider the window and touched it to reform it all (brick, glass, everything) only this time the window was unlocked and open as opposed to being closed and locked.

"You are the lord's mate?" the man asked her curiously, sniffing at her. There was a streak of black lightning across one of his eyes and falling down to his chin and the eyes themselves were a mixture of the usual demon gold and some sort of bluish-black color. "You are pretty enough."

She blushed even though she felt slightly dirty at the man staring at her through the mostly clear shower curtain - she made a note to buy a solid colored one if she survived her latest problem. She realized then she was able to speak and that it may not have been as much of an attack as she initially believed.

"I…I'm not." she shook her head to him, noting how low her voice sounded even though she thought she was speaking normally. "… he wants a full demon, not someone like me…could you stop staring at me?"

Awkward situations were becoming everyday occurrences for Kagome again, and when he shook his head slowly and didn't stop staring she found herself slowly blushing more.

"If I look away from you then my magic will fail and your lord will come in here and slay me certainly for the attack on his home." the man didn't so much as blink as he climbed a little into the window and dropped down, his movements completely without sound as opposed to just being muffled. "I was sent here to kidnap his mate…if you are not her then where is she?"

"oh…um…" she blinked at the man, still blushing and wishing she could scream. "I…don't know. I wasn't aware he had a mate already. Maybe you were misinformed?"

"Possible." He agreed, walking toward her and Kagome pulling away from the strange dark man. He was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt of the same color - he was a dreary fellow and reminded her of the whole goth style she saw sometimes in the city. He wasn't ugly by any means but something about him was slightly scary. "Or you are lying and you are his mate. Why would he come to defend you with such concern otherwise?"

"It couldn't have been too much concern…he left." Kagome pointed out and twisted away from an outreaching hand. "Don't touch me."

"He won't hear anything." the man promised with a perverted smirk. "But no…I don't want to rape you human girl…such things interfere with my work. I still plan to kidnap you however so get dressed."

The unknown demons mistake was when he reached and touched her, Kagome had had enough and her aura flared dangerously, holy energy wracking down his arm and completely burning most of his hand away as the miko's new scream was loud and clear, her painful purifying powers distracting the spider long enough that his spell had been broken.

It hissed at her, showing slightly fanged teeth and drew away as the door was busted through by the silver haired demon lord, whose glare was suffering for the other demon inside Kagome's bathroom.

"I should have known." Sesshomaru's voice was frigid. "Only a spider would do something like this…it would be an insult to ask who you are working for but just killing you should deal with your clan's honor well enough."

"Assuming you can…" it hissed back at him, a second set of arms unfolding from his lower chest and making Kagome sway slightly…_why me?!_

It started to crawl back toward the window and Sesshomaru was forward in an instant claws cutting through an arm and the second pushing straight through where his heart would be in his human form. Making the creature cough blood lightly.

"Years have weakened your mind great Sesshomaru…" it coughed again, more blood coming up as it leaned close to his arm. "…we die to complete our missions…"

The man bit into the demon lords arm then before Sesshomaru reached up and twisted it's head off completely, leaving not even dust in it's wake after it was dead, fading quickly away as the demon lord scoffed with annoyance at the bite marks in his arm that were already starting to close.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked meekly, hoping to god he wouldn't start staring at her like this.

But her voice of course caused him to look up at her, nodding a little and then shaking his head once slightly as if he was trying to push some idea away. "Yes…I'm fine. Are you all right? It didn't bite you did it?"

"No…um…could you let me get dressed?" she was blushing furiously again and really needed to get a not clear curtain for her shower.

"Do you want me to close the window?" he asked, looking away at her nervousness to be appropriate for her.

"Please?" she asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her now that he wasn't looking, nearly slipping and falling out of the tub but catching herself as he reached out and grabbed her arms to help steady her as well, looking at her again and making her blush and glance down, unable to continue to meet his eyes.

"I…" he hesitated, his body and mind sending him mixed signals again as he lingered closer to the nearly naked human female. It wouldn't hurt after all to mate with her if no children were born from the union, and she didn't currently smell fertile for such a thing…he was fighting with himself about it and a bit unsure as to why he was suddenly on edge.

"You…Sesshomaru are you all right?" Kagome asked a bit nervously, half recognizing the way he was looking at her…but there shouldn't be any of the drugs around now…did that bite from the spider demon make him unable to control himself too? For such a grand and powerful demon he certainly stopped paying attention to his personal supervision a lot!

"…fine…" he answered softly, letting out a breath as he moved closer to her, taking in the scents she just intermingled with her personal one. He stopped himself before he reached out for her but continued to stare at her with such intensity she wondered if she was going to keep her knees from buckling.

_"The gods are cruel creatures…" _Kagome thought to herself as she found it impossible to look away, _"…he shouldn't look so…good…" _her brain finished lamely.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in minor protest, unable to suggest leaving but not wanting to jump into something when she didn't know what it was the demon really wanted. She wasn't really sure what she wanted anymore.

"Yes?" she could feel his gaze burning into her, it made her heartbeat quicken. This wasn't exactly the same as the other times, something was different about the way he watched her…then he finally moved forward to her frightened relief and leaned his head down to intake her scent more fully, she could feel his face hovering close to her without touching her.

She still didn't move…confused. First he didn't want her and then he did? She half wanted to cry but was far too nervous by his closeness to actually do much of anything.

"What are you doing?" She finally managed to ask, voice almost breaking as she shivered for a short moment.

That question gave the demon a moment of pause, clawed hands raising to settle with an unexpected gentleness on her shoulders. He leaned down a little more, lightly biting her ear before answering with a whisper. "…does it matter?"

She shuddered again and not at all from any sort of chill, nearly dropping the towel she'd wrapped around her and letting her eyes flutter closed at the wanted attention. She wasn't sure if it did matter at this point, she wanted him as surely as she needed breath….what sort of concern should she have?

She barely made a single negative shake of her head and slid further away from any hint of resistances as sharp fingers lightly traced her shoulders and back, teasing the skin and causing a few goosebumps to form on the bare skin. She blinked as he picked her up suddenly, carrying her back into the other room briskly and settling her on the bed, his face so close to hers that she wanted to just close the distance herself and kiss him.

That proved she still had capability to hesitate though, several words wanting to escape her along with all the doubts still lingering in no set form in her brain. After a time she set herself and decided to go along with whatever crazy thoughts Sesshomaru was having, why did she always have to be the well behaved one after all?

She leaned forward to press her soft lips into his, eyes partially open to watch him for a response to her affection…

**End Chapter**

For some readers knowledge even though Shippou's grandkid wasn't in this fiction I'm not gonna keep as heavy of an accent as I gave him just because it seemed like some had trouble reading it. I'm instead going to go with something lighter next time. Whew this chapter was a bit touch and go but all the reviews are very appreciated.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Uiopqwer6792 _- You are very welcome. I think I'm not going to keep the accent so heavy just cause a lot of people were having a hard time with it.

_Koori Youkai Hime _- Thanks for the extra kudos…I have definitely never seen it in another fiction which makes it appeal to me more. (Not that I'm saying it hasn't been used as I haven't read them all.) Just a nifty sort of rarer idea.

_Lil mutt face grl _- Well it is sort of his biggest reason he gets pissed at his father in the series…so I couldn't see him being with someone else unless he had a way to have a full blooded child.

_Lordsessylover_ - Updated.

_aimdiscord_ - I thought it was cute too but gonna drop it cause some people didn't like it. I wasn't too sure on making it that thick to begin with though…I'm gonna make it lighter. Have you heard of the artifical insemination idea being used anywhere else? Sorta curious now.

_Mysterious Miko of Moonlight _- Yeah I know…Poor Kagome has horrible taste in men…well I like Sesshy but I'd never want to date him…if he were real and all.

_Flames rising _- Lol, thanks for the review.

_Mystical Hanyou _- Yeah, it's sad for her.

_Miya-kaichu _- Aw. I'm glad you are enjoying my work that much. I hope you keep liking it and that it will be as scream inspiring…? …as always. I have always sort of enjoyed this pairing and I'm glad I could get you interested in it.

_Kagome2691_ - I think it's been a neat story thus far and the whole artificial insemination thing came to me on a whim…funny how inspiration can be so random.

_Llebreknit_ - Already commented on what I'm doing with Nirai's accent…and perhaps it was a bit much but I do want to keep a light accent just cause I see him having one for some strange reason.

_Cocoke5_ - Yeah there will be some interesting things in the future for these two yet. I'm glad the story has touched you so much.

_Chii576 _- lol, is there a reason for all the -? Just curious.

_X-PANIC _- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review and keep reading J


End file.
